Zoe's little darling
by WaterlooRoadSianandMadi
Summary: Zoe has two daughters and if struggling to balance her daughters and her new job. She isn't the only one with problems. Eryn is struggling with growing up and Lucy is having problems at school. Will Zoe be able to find out what's bugging her girls? And who is the girls' father? Please review and tell me what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I just came up with this idea after watching Saturday's episode. Please review and tell me if I should continue :) **

**Characters**

**Zoe Hanna- age 36, she is clinical lead at Holby City, she is extremely busy with her new job and is still trying to juggle both working and looking after her daughters. **

**Eryn Hanna- aged 12, she is currently having problems working out where she stands she is still a little girl but she wants to be grown up. She needs her mum but she is so busy Eryn is finding it hard to find the time to talk to her. She is constantly moody when her mum is there but secretly she just needs to talk. **

**Lucy Hanna- Aged 10, she is quite shy and quiet. She is having problems at school with girls who used to be her friends but she doesn't want to annoy her mum, she is stressed enough with this new job. **

**Alannah Smith- 25 year old nanny, who looks after Eryn and Lucy when their mum is at work. She has an okay relationship with Lucy and a non-existent relationship with Eryn as she is sure she doesn't need someone to look after her. **

Zoe had just had an extremely stressful evening and it was 9:30 when she arrived home. She had managed to help Tamasha and her sister and now she just wanted to go home. She arrived home and walked into the kitchen were Alannah was sitting reading a book.

"Thank you for looking after them. How were they?" Zoe asked.

"Eryn, very much the same she is in the living room watching TV. Didn't get much out of her apart from getting moaned at about some homework thing, I couldn't help her with. Lucy, was extremely quiet. She's just gone to bed but she seemed quite upset when I picked her up from school." Alannah replied. Zoe nodded and said thank you and they paid her for the week before going into the living room. Zoe kicked her shoes off and sat on the sofa next to her eldest daughter. She grabbed the blanket that was next to her and put it around them both.

"Mum?" Eryn asked and Zoe looked at her

"What happened to Safi" Eryn asked.

"What?" Zoe said, how did Eryn know about this.

"Well she text me asking if you were my mum and I said yes. Then she said to say thank you to you for saving her life and not making her like the others. And then she said something about Nina and Jasmine. And that Nina is in hospital or something" Eryn said obviously worried.

"Baby, how do you know Safi, Nina and Jasmine" Zoe asked.

"They are in my year at school. Safi's really nice but I thought she was on holiday. She said she had to go on holiday to be like her sister or something. What did she mean, mum?" Eryn said.

"Sweetie, something did happen but I don't think you'll want to know" Zoe said.

"Mum, tell me. I'm not a little kid" Eryn said.

"Okay, but you can't tell a single person about it" Zoe said and Eryn nodded her head.

"Well in their community they think that women should be circumcised." Zoe said

"I thought that only happened to boys. I don't get it" Eryn said.

"I know and it is more common in Jewish boys. But some places in Africa think girls should have it done too." Zoe said.

"That's horrible. Poor Safi but I still don't get it" Eryn said.

"It's hard to explain" Zoe said and then she got the laptop. She went on the computer and loaded up the BBC page which explained female circumcision.

"Mum that's horrible. Poor Safi, is that what happened to Nina and Jasmine" Eryn said.

"They were doing it the old fashioned way and we got there in time to save Safi but we're too late for Nina and Jasmine and Nina was bleeding badly but we managed to get her stable" Zoe said. She looked down at her daughter to see tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, it's okay. They are all okay now" Zoe said pulling Eryn closer to her.

"I can't image having to go through all that pain. It's such a shame Safi, Nina and Jasmine are all so nice they don't deserve to have to go through that" Eryn said into Zoe's chest.

"Oh baby. Right, go and get a movie and I'll be right back. I'm just away to check on your sister and get changed." Zoe said pulling Eryn away from her and she walked up the stairs and got changed before going into Lucy's room.

"Hi lulu, do you want to come down and watch a movie with me and Eryn" Zoe asked her daughter who was lying in bed. Lucy turned over and faced her mum and shook her head.

"Come on baby, we all need cheering up" Zoe said. Lucy nodded and pulled the cover off her.

"Do you want carried down" Zoe asked noticing how tired Lucy looked. Lucy nodded.

"Come here, baby. Do you want to talk about what's up?" Zoe asked.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just tired and I'm glad it's Friday" Lucy said.

"Okay, if you're sure. You do know you can talk to me about anything" Zoe said

Lucy nodded. They were all down the stairs and Eryn got the film started and they all cosied up on the sofa, Zoe in the middle with both her girls at either side of her. They watched "Just go with it" and by the end of the film both Zoe's girls were sound asleep she moved them to each end of the sofa and brought Eryn's duvet down from upstairs before going to bed herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Hope this is okay. I'd love to hear your ideas and suggestions. Please review :) Jess xx**

It was Sunday and Zoe's first day off at the weekend in ages and she was going to spend this time with her girls. They had a lay in first. Zoe woke up just after 10 and went down the stairs. She decided to make bacon rolls for the girls' brunch. She started making the lunch before going up the stairs to wake the girls up. She went into Lucy's room first.

"Come on Luc, it's time to get up" Zoe said gently sitting on the bed and shaking her daughter slightly.

"Mum," Lucy said groggily

"Yeah sweetheart, I'm here" Zoe said

"So you're not a work?" Lucy said

"No, baby, it's my day off. Come on let's get up and go down the stairs I have a bacon roll on for you" She said and Lucy nodded and got up

"Good girl, go and watch some telly while I get your sister up" Zoe said and Lucy nodded and walked down the stairs. Then Zoe walked into her other daughter's room.

"Eryn, come on it's time to get up" Zoe said.

"No, you can't tell me what to do?" Eryn said.

"Eryn it's mum" Zoe said

"Oh, mum I'm too tired and I need sleep." Eryn said.

"Come on, it's after 10 and I have a bacon roll on for you" Zoe said pulling the covers off her daughter. Eryn eventually moved and got up. She stood up and walked away and Zoe gave her a playful smack on the butt in return. She just got an evil glare from Eryn.

"Oh, someone not in the best mood then" Zoe said as they walked down the stairs. Eryn stormed down the stairs and took the TV remote from her sister.

"Eryn, I was watching that!" Lucy complained.

"Well brat, I don't care. Do I look bothered?" Eryn said sitting down on the sofa

"Eryn that is no way to speak to your sister, give her the remote back" Zoe said.

"Mum! She only watches baby programmes" Eryn said

"If you're that bored then come and help me set the table" Zoe said.

Eryn got up and groaned. She walked into the kitchen with Zoe.

"Right, we're going to go out for a family day today and I don't want you ruining it by going in a mood, okay?" Zoe said getting the sauces out the cupboard. Eryn just nodded.

"Right, go and get your sister and I'll just serve up." Zoe said and Eryn went and got her sister. They all sat at the table and started eating.

"So girls, you have me all day what do you want to do?" Zoe asked. Both girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Em, how about we get ready and do each other's nails then go to the out and maybe to the cinema or something" Zoe asked and the girls nodded their heads.

"Right, I'm away to go and have a shower and get ready. I want both of you ready for when I'm ready" Zoe said and both girls nodded.

Zoe went up the stairs and had a shower will the girls watched the TV. They then decided it was time to go and get changed. Eryn walked into her room and got a pair of short denim shorts, black tights and a tightish t-shirt. Lucy didn't know what to wear. Alannah usually picked her clothes or her mum would have it set out for her. She didn't know what to wear so she went into her mum's room.

"Mum, can you help me find something to wear?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Oh yeah sure, sweetie" Zoe said. She was out the shower and had done her makeup and was just starting her hair and she had her dressing gown on.

She walked into Lucy's room and walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair Denim super soft jeans and a nice top. She stayed and helped Lucy get changed. She hadn't noticed how skinny Lucy had gotten recently. She felt like her had missed a lot from her daughter and that their relationship was changing. Earlier Lucy wouldn't have minded getting changed in front of Zoe but this time Lucy faced away from Zoe when she was changing her underwear. Lucy put her crop top and it was twisted at the back. Zoe stepped in to untwist it and Lucy flinched. Zoe really hadn't expected that. She and Lucy used to have a really close relationship. Zoe let stayed and helped Lucy get her top on and jeans. She then took Lucy into her room and brushed her hair.

"Sweetie, I have missed this. I'm so sorry that work has gotten in the way Luc" Zoe said while brushing her daughter's hair. Lucy's hair was identical to Zoe's except it was past her shoulders.

"Mum, I've missed having you. It feels weird. I like Alannah but it's not the same as you. She doesn't help me get ready like you used to." Lucy admitted lowering her head.

"Baby, you show have said sooner. Hopefully it won't be as stressful now with the new doctor but I will definitely try and get off more or at least try and be here more in the morning and again when you get back" Zoe said.

"I'd like that, Mum" Lucy said. Zoe smiled and gave her a hug before finishing straightening Lucy's hair. She then sent Lucy down the stairs to watch the TV while she went and finished getting ready before checking on Eryn. Zoe knocked on the door and opened it to see Eryn sitting at her desk straightening her hair. Eryn's hair was very slightly lighter that Zoe's and just passed her shoulders like Lucy's with a slight side fringe.

"Hey, sweetie do you want some help?" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded her head. Zoe walked behind her and started to straighten her hair.

"Wait, do you have make-up on?" Zoe asked.

"Em uh, just a little. I wear it to school" Eryn said

"What? Why didn't you ask me if you were allowed" Zoe asked

"Well it's a bit hard when you're always at work" Eryn said.

"Eryn, I'm sorry." Zoe said pulling her into a hug.

"I've talked to your sister and she is finding it hard without me so I'm going to try and get more time off and hopeful take you to school in the mornings and even be back earlier at night" Zoe said

"I'd like that" Eryn said.

"Come on then. Let's go out for a girly day" Zoe said and they walked down the stairs.

"Eryn I'll done your nails first" Zoe said and Eryn nodded and sat on the sofa next to Zoe and gave Zoe her hand. Zoe finished Eryn's fingers and moved onto Lucy's hands. She then finished Lucy's and they waited for both of their hands to dry. Once dried the girls took one hand each of Zoe's and painted her nails. They then let Zoe's finger's dry before going into the car.

Zoe noticed that Eryn had stretched recently. She was still smaller that Zoe by quite a bit but was quite a bit taller that Lucy. She also noticed that Eryn had started to bud slightly at the chest. She had a training bra on but Zoe noticed that she was so going to need more and made a mental note to take Eryn shopping on her own. She got to the car and let Eryn in the front with her while Lucy climbed into the back.

"Right, how about we go to the cinema to see Parental Guidance" Zoe asked and both girls nodded. They were excited to go out with their mum. They soon arrived at the cinema and got sweets, drinks and popcorn before going to the cinema room. They really enjoyed the film and when they came out they realised that it was about tea time.

"So girls, do you want to go to Pizza Hut for dinner" Zoe asked.

"Yes please, mum. I'd love that" Eryn said. Zoe pulled both her girls into a side hug and they walked back to the car. They arrived at Pizza Hut and went in. They got a seat quickly and got served. Once they had finished they went back to the house and cuddled up on the sofa. It was soon 9:30 and Zoe decided it was time for Lucy to go to bed. She went up the stairs with her and gave her a cuddle in. Something she hadn't done in ages. She then went down the stairs and cuddled up with Eryn on the sofa.

"Er, I wanted to talk to you about some things?" Zoe said and Eryn looked up.

"Well, I know you're growing up and stuff but I wasn't very happy with the way you talked to your sister earlier." Zoe said.

"Sorry, mum" Eryn replied

"Okay good girl and I don't want you going to school with make up on just yet" Zoe said

"But mum all the other girls wear it." Eryn said

"Sweetie you have nothing to hide, your face is beautiful and completely spot free" Zoe said looking down at her daughter's face which was just a slightly lighter tone than hers. Eryn nodded.

"I was thinking maybe soon, we could go shopping. There's some things I would like to get you" Zoe said.

"Like what?" Eryn asked.

"Well, maybe some more grown up bras as I think you need some new ones." Zoe said

"Mum, I was kind of going to ask you for that because well I've kinda noticed it recently and like everyone else has a proper bra." Eryn said.

"Well, thank you for talking to me about it now and not going all awkward about it like you did last time I asked you about bras." Zoe said tickling her daughter.

"Yeah, well that was because I was younger." Eryn said and Zoe laughed at how grown up her daughter was trying to be. Soon it was 10:30 and Zoe told Eryn she had to go to bed now. Eryn listened and went up. Zoe followed not long later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to PinkBubblesGem4444 for telling me I posted the wrong chapter :) **

It was Friday Night and Zoe had managed to finish early. So far this week she had taken the girls to school 3 days and the other 2 days she was back earlier in the evening and was spending more time with each of her girls. She had managed to reform the strong relationship she used to have with them again and they were closer than ever.

Zoe got home just after 4 and called Eryn down the stairs.

"Hey, Eryn do you want to do to the shops? They're open late tonight." Zoe asked.

"Well, I was going to go out with the girls but I think I'll go shopping with you instead" Eryn said.

"Oh thank you, baby" Zoe said as she pulled Eryn into a side hug and they walked to the car.

"Alannah, do you mind staying with Lucy. We shouldn't be too long" Zoe shouted

"Its fine" Alannah replied.

Zoe and Eryn got in the car and drove to the shopping centre. They parked the car and then went to new look first.

"What type of bra do you want, Eryn?" Zoe asked.

"Em, well can I get the padded one but like not these" Eryn said pointing to the ones with under wiring.

"Good missy because you're not getting that until you are completely developed." Zoe said

Zoe got a couple of different sizes of the padded but non-wired bras and they went into the changing rooms. They tried on some sizes on.

"Let me check if that one's fine" Zoe said pulling Eryn closer to her.

"OMG, Mum its fine it fits" Eryn said embarrassed by her mum.

"Well, it's bad to wear a bra that's too small" Zoe said.

"Well, this one looks fine" Zoe said running her fingers along under the bra.

"See I told you so" Eryn said and then they bought the ones they wanted and then went to Primark and bought some more. They then went to Hollister and Zoe bought Eryn a grey hoodie and got a navy blue one for Lucy. They then went to the car to head home.

"Mum, I really enjoyed spending time with you today" Eryn said quietly.

"Oh baby, I really enjoyed it too. Are you glad you have the new bras now?" Zoe asked

"Yeah, like all the girls in my year are starting to wear them and I was starting to like get embarrassed getting changed for PE." Eryn said looking down.

"Oh sweetie, you should have said" Zoe said "Just remember from now on you can talk to me about anything, okay?"

Eryn nodded.

"Anything from make-up, to boys, periods and that, or just because you want to chat, I'm always here for you. Okay, and please never forget that" Zoe said putting her hand on her daughter's hand. The rest of the drive home was in silence but in a silence both Eryn and Zoe enjoyed. Once they arrived home, Eryn went and put her things in her room while Zoe went and said thank you to Alannah.

"So when do you need me this weekend." Alannah asked

"Em, just on Sunday 12 till 10." Zoe said

"Okay, are you remembering it's Eryn's dance competition" Alannah said

"Shit, I was so sure it was next week. I've got next Sunday off. God what am I going to do?" Zoe said.

"Well, I don't mind taking her" Alannah said.

"What are you sure?" Zoe said

"Yeah totally, it'll be fun" Alannah

"Lan, you're a lifesaver." Zoe said. She knew Eryn was going  
to be angry but at least she wasn't going on her own. Zoe decided to go and check on Lucy before going to talk to Eryn

"Hey, Luc" Zoe said and Lucy looked up.

"On Sunday, I have worked and Alannah and Eryn are going to the dance competition. So do you fancy going to one of your friends? What about Skye or Rachel" Zoe asked.

"Em no, I don't want to go to theirs" Lucy said.

"Oh, why not?" Zoe asked

"I just don't want to go to theirs" Lucy said looking down.

"Hey, it's okay. Well, I suppose you're just going to have to come into work with me and I'll get Alannah to pick you up once the competition's done." Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

"Right, I'm going to talk to Eryn. So you can go and watch TV down the stairs or stay in your room and watch TV in here." Zoe said.

"Em I think I'll go down the stairs. Once you're finished talking to Eryn can you come back down and watch the TV with me" Lucy said.

"Oh sweetie, definitely as soon as I'm finished I'll come down and cuddle up with you. Why don't you take your duvet down with you?" Zoe said and Lucy nodded her head.

Zoe got up and walked into Eryn's room.

"Er, I've got to talk to you" Zoe said.

"I feel really bad about this but I have to work on Sunday." Zoe said.

"Mum, no please" Eryn said.

"Eryn, I'm so sorry I was sure it was next week I have taken next week off instead." Zoe said.

"Mum, that's not fair" Eryn said as she started to cry. Zoe was in shocked Eryn really wasn't a girl to cry.

"Oh baby" Zoe said as she pulled Eryn into a hug. She pulled Eryn onto her lap.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I don't know why but I thought it was the weekend after" Zoe said comforting her daughter. She soon calmed down and Zoe carried her down the stairs. They all got snuggled up on the sofa and watched some TV before going to bed.

**Thank you so much for the reviews. The next couple of chapters are going to be mostly on Eryn and then I'll do some with Lucy.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, Eryn."Zoe called.

It was just before 6am and the bus was leaving the dance studio at 7am and Eryn had just had her breakfast. She ran up the stairs quietly and went into her mum's room.

"Right, Eryn. Get changed while I get the makeup and hair stuff out." Zoe said.

"What, I have to get changed infront of you" Eryn said

"Yes, I'm not looking and it's not like I haven't seen you naked before" Zoe said and Eryn huffed before getting changed into her training stuff.

"Right, sit down and I'll get your make up done" Zoe said and Eryn sat down.

"Right, remember this is your first competition so don't get your hopes up, okay?" Zoe said

"Yeah, I know but I'm so excited." Eryn said.

"Okay well you're going to have to sit still for 10 minutes will I do your make-up" Zoe said laughing at her daughter. Zoe finished Eryn's make-up and then moved onto her hair.

"Right, so what am I doing for your hair?" Zoe asked.

"Crimp it and then you quiff it then you put it in a pony tail" Eryn said

"Okay," Zoe said as she started to crimp her hair. After Zoe had finished, they went down the stairs to check they had everything. They had Eryn's solo, duet and crew outfit as she was currently wearing her training outfit. Zoe had also packed food and drinks, extra makeup and hairspray.

"Right, take your phone, ipod and ipad" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Alannah's going to video your solo, duet and crew so that I can still say it" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Come on, then it's time to go or you're going to be late." Zoe said and they got into the car. Once they arrived Zoe met Alannah and saw Eryn off.

"Baby, have a great day. Keep in touch, okay?" Zoe said and Eryn nodded her head.

Zoe then went back to look after Lucy.

Eryn got on the bus and sat next to Alannah. She started listening to music and soon moved to sit nearer her friends. They were mucking about but were having fun. Soon after being in the bus for over 2 hours they arrived at the sport centre the competition was in. Eryn found Alannah again and they went and found a seat. Then Eryn went and got changed for her solo. Her solo outfit was a white slint top with a black bandeau and a pair of USA leggings. She went and sat at the front on the floor and watched. She was in the u14 with only 2 other girls in her group. She was the youngest in the crew. Soon it was time for her category she went up and her age category was split into 4 heats. Eryn was in the third heat. She had a solo as back up and was planning on free styling. The song in all the heats are the same and the song on the first heat was "bom bom" and Eryn knew she could freestyle to this. Soon it was her turn and she went up with about 10 other girls and 5 girls would be placed in the next heat. She saw Alannah at the front with the ipad filming her. The music started and she started dancing, she had a rush of adrenaline and danced like she hadn't before. She loved it. She was so happy. After that she had to wait for call backs. They said the u14 were in two heats in call backs. Eryn was so nervous her number wasn't called out in the 1st heat and she thought that was it but then in the 2nd heat her number got called. She jumped up with joy and went onto the floor. The song was "Turn up the music" which was also a good song to dance to. She got up and danced her best again. She was so happy as so as they were done they did u16, and over 16s before going back to u14. This time it was final 10. Eryn was so excited. Her number was called again. She made her way to the floor and freestyled again to "begging". Once that was finished they did all the finals. Eryn was so nervous if her number was called it was going to mean she was getting a trophy. She sat waiting

"Number, 79, 108, 116, 124 and 166" The host said

Eryn screamed number 166 was her number she made her way up to the stage and the music started. It was a song she hadn't heard before but still managed to freestyle it. Then she came off. She was so excited and just had to call her mum.

"Mum, guess what?" Eryn said

"What" Zoe said, it was 11:30 and she was just getting ready for her shift.

"I got to the finals in solos" Eryn screamed.

"AHH! Well done baby. How did it go?" Zoe asked.

"It was amazing"

"I'm glad, sweetie" Zoe said

"Well, I kinda have to go now cause its awards" Eryn said

"Okay, but call me as soon as you've got the results" Zoe said and they both said bye before hanging up

Eryn went and sat on the ground next to all her friends. It soon came to the results of u14.

"5th place number 124... 4th place number 116... 3rd place number 79..." The host said.

Eryn was so excited it was either 1st or 2nd.

"2nd place number 166" Eryn got up and went and got her trophy and got a picture with the judge both going back to her seat.

"Mum" Eryn said calling her on her phone.

"So sweetie, what did you get" Zoe asked.

"2nd" Eryn said

"You're kidding. Well done" Zoe said. They carried on talking for a bit before Eryn went a got ready for duets. Her and her friend Kayla managed to get 3rd in duets. Which Eryn was really happy about. Then it was crew they got ready and preformed. They were so happy they managed to get 1st against 11 other crews. Soon later they got onto the bus.

Meanwhile Zoe was at the hospital, Lucy was in the staff room watching TV, and it was just after 6. Sam walked in.

"Hey Luc, why are you here?" Sam asked

"Mum's working and Alannah and Eryn are at a dancing competition" Lucy said.

"Oh, I thought you'd be at a friend's" Sam said.

"Nah, didn't want to" Lucy said.

"What you'd rather stay here?" Sam said and Lucy nodded.

"Are you sure there isn't a reason why you didn't want to go to a friend's" Sam asked sitting down next to Lucy.

"I'm just not friends with them anymore" Lucy said.

"Oh but you do still have friends" Sam said

"Yeah, but just not with them" Lucy said looking down.

"Okay, well sweetie. I have to go but if you ever want to talk to someone else not your mum. Then you know you can always talk to me" Sam said putting her hand on Lucy's leg. Unexpectedly Lucy jumped up and gave Sam a hug.

"Thank you" Lucy said.

"It's okay, sweetie." Sam said and she got up and left.

At the competition, they were now on the bus. They left and the girls were all shattered. Eryn sat next to Alannah and tried to get to sleep. They were driving for about an hour when Eryn felt the bus swerve. She felt the bus go off to the side and tip until it landed on a verge on its side. Eryn looked about. She saw Alannah next to her. She was bleeding badly. Eryn took off her hoodie and pushed it asked the bleed. She looked about and saw lots of injured people. She panicked. She felt blood dripping off her face but just got on with it.

At the hospital they had just had a call about a bus crash. They were going to send ambulances out and asked for a nurse and doctor to go too. They all took votes and Zoe decided that Sam and Fletch were going to go. Sam arrived at the scene.

"What have we got?" She asked the policeman near.

"Well, we think it's a dance school on the bus but we can't get to it until its stable." The policeman said.

"God no" Sam said. She grabbed her phone and tried to call Eryn.

"I think I might now someone on it" Sam said.

"Eryn," Sam said into her phone

"Sam, I'm scared." Eryn said

"Are you on the bus?" Sam asked

"Yeah and it's crashed and I'm stuck. Lots of people are injured." Eryn said.

"Right, it looks like it's about to tip. Make sure everyone has their seatbelt on just in case it tips but try not to move too much" Sam said.

"Okay" Eryn said putting her and Alannah's seat belt on. Suddenly she felt the bus tip and it tumbled down

**Sorry, it's not that good. The second bit will be better I promise. Please review and tell me your ideas :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews :) **

"Eryn!" Sam shouted.

"Sam!" Eryn shouted back

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I've hurt my arm but I'll be okay. This women has landed on us and I can't find a pulse and her eyes are open and Alannah is bleeding really badly and and and help me" Eryn said panicky.

"It's okay, we're coming" Sam said as they climbed up the steps. Eryn saw them and they walked up to her. Jeff went and mobilised Alannah's neck and Dixie sorted out the person on the ground at the side of Eryn. Sam came up and reached over to check for a pulse but couldn't find one.

" Right, Eryn move her gently to the ground" Sam said.

"Is she died?" Eryn asked as she lowered to the ground.

"I think so. Right Eryn we are going to get you out of here" Sam said.

"Eryn stand up. Put your hands around my neck and swing your legs away from Alannah and then I'll pass you to Sam okay" Fletch said and Eryn nodded doing as she was told. As soon as Fletch passed her to Sam she sobbed into Sam.

"Right, if you can walk do you want to come with me and we'll go in the ambulance." Sam said walking down the aisle carrying Eryn. 3 people followed.

"Right I'll go on the bed with Eryn. If 2 of yous sit in them seats and 1 goes in the front with Jeff." Sam said. Eryn was still in bits as Sam held her close. Comforting the best she could.

They soon arrived at ED and Eryn was still in bits. She had coped so well but it had just gotten too much for her. As they walked in Linda was standing at the door.

"Linda, can you take Eryn will I go and find Zoe and can get these people to cubicles" Sam asked and Linda nodded.

She walked them to cubicles while Sam went searching for Zoe. Who was in resus waiting for casualties.

"Zoe, you might want to come with me?" Sam said.

"How what's wrong?" Zoe asked

"It's Eryn" Sam said

"Oh god, is she okay?" Zoe said starting to panic.

"Yeah, well she has a few cuts on her head and was saying she had a sore arm. But Zo, she is in bits, someone landed on her and they were died with their eyes open and Alannah was injured quite badly too." Sam said. Zoe stood there in shock. They then reached Linda.

"I think she wants her mum" Linda said and with that Eryn flung her arms around her mum and Linda let go of her legs. Eryn wrapped her legs around her mum and started to cry even worse.

"Em, is there a cubicle we can go to?" Zoe asked. Linda nodded and opened the curtain to an empty cubicle. Zoe went in and held her baby.

"Zoe, just when you're ready. Can you get her changed into this gown and then I'll be back to examine her?" Sam said and Zoe nodded. She cuddled Eryn for a bit longer before getting the gown. She pushed Eryn back a bit and took her top off and then she put the gown on she then pulled down Eryn's joggers and tied the gown. She then pulled Eryn back to her and held her again

"Mum, can you fix this gown cause it's not even covering my butt" Eryn said. Zoe laughed and fixed the gown.

"Sweetie, do you want to talk about it?" Zoe asked and she felt Eryn shake her head.

"Okay babe, but whenever you're ready just say" Zoe said and Eryn nodded her head.

Just then Sam shouted and asked if she could come in. Zoe replied and Sam walked in.

"Is it okay if I examine you, Eryn?" Sam asked and Eryn nodded her head.

"Right so where does it hurt?" Sam asked and Eryn pointed to her left arm and stomach.

"Eryn, can you just talk to Sam? It will make things a lot easier." Zoe said obviously annoyed at Eryn. Eryn just turned around to face away from her mum and Sam.

"Eryn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Please let Sam find out what's wrong?" Zoe said and with that Eryn turned back around.

"Right" Sam said looking at Eryn's arm, "This is quite swollen and I think you have fractured your wrist. I'm going to send you for an x-ray. Do you mind me having a feel of your stomach? If it's easier you can put you jogger's back on?" Sam said. Eryn nodded and Zoe handed Eryn her joggers. She managed to get them on using just one hand. She then moved the gown up and Sam had a feel of her stomach.

"Yeah, you have bad bruising to your stomach. We'll get you some pain relief for that" Sam said and Eryn nodded.

"And I'll go and get a nurse to stitch up your head" Sam said. Zoe and Eryn both nodded and Sam left. Soon later Linda came in to do the stitches.

"Eryn, I'm away to go and see how everything is getting on but I'll be back soon. Just stay with Linda, okay?" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

Meanwhile Sam had gone into the staff room to get something from her locker.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?" Sam asked and Lucy shook her head.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"I've been waiting for Eryn and Alannah for ages." Lucy said.

"Oh, so you don't know?" Sam said.

"Know what?" Lucy replied.

"Right, I think we better go and get your mum" Sam said and Lucy got up.

"Sam noticed that Zoe wasn't in with Eryn and guided Lucy passed so she didn't notice Eryn. She got to resus and noticed Zoe doing CPR with a patient. Sam stood outside with Lucy until it was done. Sam noticed them calling it and knew Zoe would be upset when she came out but Lucy needed to know what was going on. Zoe walked out.

"Zoe, I found this one in the staff room, she doesn't understand what's going on" Sam said.

"Oh, thank you. I'll explain." Zoe said guiding Lucy off and lifting her up onto the chair at reception.

"Well sweetie, there has been an accident and Eryn and Alannah were involved." Zoe said.

"Are they okay?" Lucy asked worriedly and she had tears in her eyes.

"Well, Eryn is but she is very upset. Alannah is getting better" Zoe said before scooping her youngest baby into her arms. She held her for a bit before walking into Eryn's cubicle.

"Big Sissy, are you okay?" Lucy said from Zoe's arms. "I was worried about you"

Eryn just nodded her head. Zoe put Lucy down and walked outside with Linda

"Has Eryn said anything to you?" Zoe asked.

"No, not a thing" Linda replied.

Soon later Eryn went and had an x-ray. The results came through and showed she had fractured her wrist.

"I'm just going to put your wrist in a cast." Sam said

"You have to wear it for at least 4 weeks" Sam said and Eryn nodded. Sam put a cast on it and then told Eryn she could get discharged. Zoe shift had finished awhile ago and she was now just waiting with Eryn. She was glad it was time to go as it was after 11 o'clock and they were all tired.

They arrived home and they all got changed into their jammies and went to bed. Zoe tucked Lucy in first and gave her a kiss before going to Eryn's room.

"Eryn, see you in the morning. I love you, you were so brave today" Zoe said kissing her eldest daughter on the head. Eryn nodded and turned around. Zoe was getting worried. Eryn had barely said a word to her since she arrived at the ED. She got into bed and was just about asleep when she heard her door open.

"Eryn?" Zoe asked.

"Mum, can I please sleep with you?" Eryn asked Zoe could tell she had been crying.

"Of course baby, come on in" Zoe said pulling the covers back.

Eryn got in and automatically cuddled up with her mum.

**Hope this is okay. Please review. I think the next couple will be about Eryn and then I'll do some on Lucy**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next morning and Zoe woke up with Eryn cuddled all up to her. It was Monday but there was no way she was making Eryn go to school. She looked at her alarm clock and saw it was nearly 8 o'clock and Lucy was still asleep. She got up quietly and went to Lucy's room.

"Come on Lucy, you need to get up. We're running late" Zoe said. Lucy got up.

"Right come on, get dressed quickly and then I'll have toast ready down the stairs." Zoe said. Lucy nodded and started getting ready.

Zoe ran down the stairs and put toast for Lucy in the toaster. Lucy soon came down just as Zoe put her toast on the table.

"Eat up and I'll do your hair." Zoe said getting the hair brush and putting Lucy's hair in a pony tail. After Lucy had finished she went up the stairs and did her teeth and got her bag as Zoe got changed and quickly did her hair. She then phoned in and said she wouldn't be in today. The staff understood why.

Once she was ready she called Lucy and they got in the car. Zoe dropped Lucy off and then headed home. Just as she walked in the door, she heard screaming. She ran up the stairs to her room and saw Eryn. She was still sleeping but was having a nightmare. Zoe held her and gently shook her until she was awake.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. Mummy's here" Zoe said rocking Eryn.

"Mummy, all I see is her eyes. They were staring at me." Eryn said.

"It's okay. Just talk, you're doing amazing" Zoe said.

"I can't get it out my mind. Everyone's' scream when it first crashed and then my trophy went into Alannah's stomach and she was bleeding so badly. I did what you taught us and held my hoodie against it. Then it tipped again, I was so scared. I thought I was actually going to die. I just wanted you" Eryn said crying into her mum's neck.

"You were such a good girl. I'm so proud of you for the way you acted." Zoe said.

She held Eyrn for a while longer. She then got up and carried Eryn down the stairs. She placed Eryn on the sofa and went into the kitchen. She went and got some work and sat in the kitchen. She heard Eryn get up and put the TV on. Zoe just left Eryn for just now so knew Eryn will talk when she is ready and thought she had done well talking to her earlier. Zoe wanted to give Eryn some space. Soon it was lunchtime and Zoe made her and Eryn's lunch. They both sat on the breakfast table in the kitchen. They sat and just talked normally for a while. Zoe didn't want Eryn to think that she could only talk to her if it was about the accident.

"Eryn, how about we watch a film" Zoe said and Eryn nodded her head.

"How about we watch a girly more grown up one?" Zoe asked. Eryn nodded her head.

"What do you want to watch?" Zoe asked.

"I don't mind. Well, some girls in my class were talking about bridesmaids" Eryn said

"Oh, I think I've got that but I haven't seen it yet" Zoe said. She knew it was a 15 but she thought it would be okay to watch with Eryn. She didn't really get to watch films like this because she thought Lucy was too young to watch anything like that.

They sat on the couch and snuggled up. Then they started the film. The first scene was a bit awkward but after that it wasn't that bad they both sat and watch it and laughed at the funny moments. After the film Zoe looked over and noticed it was about time to pick Lucy up. She and Eryn got in the car and drove to Lucy's school. They picked her up and went home. Lucy had cheerleading tonight and then Eryn had it after her.

"So Lucy, what squad are you in?" Zoe asked on the way home.

"Under 14 level 4" Lucy said.

"So how come you aren't in under 14's, Eryn" Zoe asked.

"Cause I'm just so amazing." Eryn said.

"Seriously Eryn" Zoe asked knowing her daughter was joking.

"Well, they said that if I was in under 14's I probably wouldn't get to fly because I'm taller and well obviously Lucy's lighter than me so they said that because I was a really good flyer, I could get moved up and become main flyer of the U18's." Eryn said.

"Ah, so what level are you?" Zoe asked.

"Level 5" Eryn said.

"Cool, I'll have to watch you both at sometime" Zoe said. Both girls nodded. They arrived at home and Lucy went up the stairs and got changed. She then came down the stairs.

"Luc, let me fix your hair" Zoe said laughing at Lucy's hair that was half fallen out. Lucy walked up to Zoe and she fixed her hair. They arrived at Lucy's cheerleading and Zoe decided to watch. Lucy walked into the sport hall and Zoe and Eryn went up the stairs.

"Eryn, you can go to cheerleading but no doing anything okay. Just watching" Zoe said.

"Can we maybe just go home after this?" Eryn asked. Zoe nodded she wasn't sure if Eryn would have wanted to go.

"Eryn, I think it's best for you to stay off school tomorrow but school on Wednesday" Zoe said and Eryn nodded her hair.

They said and watched Lucy. Zoe was amazed at how good she was, so looked so little in the air. Lucy had a couple of falls and Zoe just wanted to go and check on her but she knew she couldn't.

"Do you fall a lot?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, but they always catch me" Eryn said

"I didn't realise it was so dangerous" Zoe said.

"It's not that dangerous because you have people to catch you" Eryn said

"But still" Zoe said.

"I love it it's so good." Eryn said

"I'm glad. Come and show me you performing. I still haven't seen the videos" Zoe said. Eryn got the ipad out Zoe's bag and got the video ready. They watched all the videos.

"You were amazing, I'm so proud of you" She said pulling Eryn into a hug.

"So do you do stunts like Lucy" Zoe said.

"Yeah, but most are harder because we are a level higher" Eryn said

"God, is it not scary?" Zoe asked.

"Not really, I trust my stunt group so it's okay." Eryn said.

"Does it not scare you when you fall" Zoe said

"Em sometimes but we do it again straight after I fall so I get over it" Eryn said.

Zoe nodded and they watched Lucy. Soon it was the end and Lucy came and walked up to Zoe and Eryn.

"Well done sweetie. You were amazing." Zoe asked.

"Thank you, mum" Lucy said.

Zoe put her hand around Lucy and they walked out

"God, how come your not even that sweaty" Zoe asked and Lucy shrugged.

They arrived home and Zoe made tea. The girls had tea and then went into the dining room to do homework. Both the girls do their work and Zoe sat across from them and did her work, helping the girls when needed.

They then watched TV before going into bed. The girls went to bed first and then Zoe followed. Some later Zoe heard her door open. She sat up and saw Eryn

"Mum, I'm sorry but I can't get to sleep. Can I please sleep with you again" Eryn asked

"Okay, but just tonight" Zoe said and Eryn got in and cuddled up with Zoe.

**Thank you again for the reviews. Please review :) **


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next day and Zoe was more organised and was up in time to get herself and Lucy ready for school. She then took Lucy to school and then came home. She got Eryn up and told Eryn they had to go to the hospital later to check how things were getting on. Zoe went into the dining room and did some work while Eryn went and got ready.

"Come on Eryn, we need to go" Zoe said shouting up at her daughter. Eryn came running down the stairs. They then both went out to the card.

"Right, are you okay about going into the hospital?" Zoe asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Eryn said

"Well, I just thought after everything that happened." Zoe said and Eryn just looked away.

They arrived at the hospital and Zoe went to reception and looked at how the ED was getting on. Eryn stood next to her mum and waited.

"Hey, sweetie" Sam said coming up behind Eryn

"Oh hi, thank you for Sunday" Eryn said.

"Its fine, you were so brave" Sam said putting her hand on Eryn's shoulder.

Eryn nodded and then Sam excused herself and Zoe went to check everything was going okay around the ward. Eryn followed her.

"Eryn, it's up to you but if you want we can go and see Alannah" Zoe said and Eryn nodded her head. Zoe had found out that Alannah was in Darwin. They got the lift up to Darwin and went in and saw her. She was in a coma and they were waiting for her to wake up.

They sat and watched her for a while and suddenly Zoe heard beeping. She turned around and saw someone next to her had arrested. She called for help. No doctors were about apart from a F1. Zoe told the nurses she was clinical lead at the ED and started CPR.

"Can someone get my daughter out of her?" Zoe shouted as she noticed Eryn start to melt down. Gemma, the F1 pulled Eryn out the room and held her. Soon she noticed Chrissie and called her over.

"Em, this is the clinical lead at the ED's daughter, Doctor Zoe Hanna is in there doing CPR on a patient. No senior doctors were about so she started it." Gemma said.

"Okay, well you go back in there and I'll take this one down to ED." Chrissie said.

"Do you think your mum will mind if we take you down to the ED" Chrissie asked and Eryn shook her head. Chrissie put her hand on the younger girls shoulder and they went down on the lift.

They arrived in the ED and Chrissie walked Eryn to reception.

"Em, I have the clinical lead's daughter. Doctor Hanna is doing CPR on one of our patient but should be down later" Chrissie said to the receptionist.

"Okay, Eryn do you want to stay here with me?" Noel asked and Eryn nodded her head.

"Eryn" Sam shouted coming over to her.

"Sam," Eryn said turning round. Sam saw the tears down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam said.

"We were with Alannah and then the person next to us started beeping and then mum started doing CPR on her." Eryn said her breathing starting to get faster.

"Woah, it's okay. Calm down." Sam said. "Breathe"

She kneeled down to past Eryn's level she was on her knee and she was holding Eryn's hand. Eryn's breathing was faster and Sam knew she was having a panic attack.

"Its okay, Breathe, just like normal. In and out Good girl" Sam said as Eryn's breathing improved and Sam pulled her into a hug.

"Is she okay?" Zoe said coming up behind her. Sam and Eryn spun round and Eryn went to Zoe.

"Just had a small panic attack but she's fine now" Sam said.

Zoe nodded and thanked Sam

"Mum, did she die?" Eryn asked.

"Yes sweetie but she was very ill." Zoe said.

"That was my dancing teacher's mum. She helps out at the studio" Eryn said.

"Oh baby," Zoe said pulling Eryn in close." Zoe said.

"Right, I think we should get off home" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

They walked to the car.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't have had to have seen that" Zoe said. Eryn nodded and looked away.

"Mum, how come you're not even affected when people die?" Eryn asked

"I still get affect each time one of my patients die, it hurts." Zoe said. Eryn nodded her said.

"Mum, it hurts so much. Whenever I close my eyes I see that women who died on the bus and now I can just hear the beeping of the machine." Eryn said.

"Oh sweetie" Zoe said putting her hand on Eryn's hand.

They were running late and Lucy was waiting outside her school when they picked her up.

"Luc, were you waiting long?" Zoe asked.

"No" Lucy said putting her bag in the boot and getting in the car.

"So how was school?" Zoe asked.

"Much the same" Lucy said.

They arrived home and Lucy went to her room and Eryn sat and watched the TV. Zoe made tea and they all sat and ate it.

"Right Eryn up and have a shower, then Lucy you go up after her." Zoe said and Lucy and Eryn both nodded.

Eryn ran up the stairs and quickly had a shower and came down the stairs in her pyjamas. When Eryn was down Lucy went up.

"Eryn, you know you can talk to me about anything?" Zoe said and Eryn nodded her head.

"I wanted to talk to you about this but stuff got in the way and I haven't really talked to you about it" Zoe said and Eryn looked up at her.

"Well, just with everything that's happening to you. I wanted to talk to you about periods" Zoe said.

"Mum!" Eryn said

"What? Just talk to me about it. All women have it so you're going to start whether you like it or not" Zoe said.

"Yeah, but still" Eryn said.

"No buts." Zoe said.

"So how are you feeling about starting?" Zoe asked and Eryn just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, are you nervous?" Zoe said

"Well obviously" Eryn said.

"It's really not as bad as you think" Zoe said.

"I just want you to know that when you start, you can tell me and I have stuff for you" Zoe said and Eryn nodded her head.

"Eryn, would you might if I check your stomach because it can give me a clue to how long it will be before you start?" Zoe said and Eryn shook her head and pulled her top up. Zoe jokingly tickled her stomach to relax her. Eryn started laughing and moving. The Zoe felt her stomach.

"Okay, thanks" Zoe said.

"How long do you think?" Eryn said.

"Anything between 7 weeks to 12 weeks I'd say." Zoe said.

"I don't want to start" Eryn said.

"Sweetie, I promise its fine. It's made to seem worse than it actually is" Zoe said

"Just tell me and you'll be fine" Zoe said and Eryn nodded her head. Then Lucy came down the stairs.

"Mum try to on Lucy" Eryn said

"Okay" Zoe said and told Lucy to lie down.

"Don't worry she isn't starting her periods anytime soon. She still has like 2 years" Zoe said. They all sat and watch the TV before going to bed. It was the first night since the accident that Eryn had managed to get to sleep without being in her mum's bed.

**Hope this is okay. Sorry not a doctor so don't know all about Darwin ward an****d**** all that but hope this makes sense. Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

It was Wednesday and both girls were going to school. They both got ready and went and waited in Zoe's car. As usual Zoe was running late. She eventually got the car and had just over 10 minutes to get both girls to their different schools. She dropped Eryn off first before scooting round to Lucy's.

Lucy got out the car and walked to her playground. Just as she got to her area the bell rang. She went and lined up as they waited for their teacher to come out. Lucy could hear the girls behind her sniggering and kicking her bag. She just left it and got on with it. She didn't want to show them it was getting to her. Soon the teacher came out and they all went in.

Meanwhile Zoe was having a very stressful day at work. She had to get all the reports done for today and was running behind and they had just been told about a crash with at least 4 casualties. Zoe really wasn't in the mood today and everyone seemed to be asking her questions. She was super busy and was also worried about how Eryn was getting on at school. She had kept her phone close the whole day just in case Eryn had tried to phone her.

Soon the school day was over and Lucy had gotten out and was walking out the back way to where her mum would be parked. She started walking and these girls came running past her and pushed her over. Lucy fell and put her hands in broken glass, she then felt them kick her in the stomach. She was in agony. She lay there as they ran off; she had tears running down her face. She just wanted to get out of here. She heard a teacher calling from behind her but she just wanted to get out. She got up and ran out the gate to her mum's car. She ran and jumped in her mum's car.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Zoe asked as Lucy jumped in the car. All she had seen was Lucy running out the school gates and into the car. Zoe turned around and saw Lucy covered in dust and her arms' bleeding. She also had tears streaming down her face. Zoe got out the car and opened the door on next to the chair her daughter was sitting on.

"Lucy, what happened?" Zoe asked and Lucy just flung her arms around her mum.

Zoe moved so she was sitting in the car and had Lucy clinging onto her. She then closed the door.

"Shh baby, it's okay. Mummy's here now" Zoe said. She held Lucy like this until Lucy had calmed down.

"Right, are you ready to talk?" Zoe asked. Lucy nodded her head.

"What happened?" Zoe asked.

"These girls pushed me over and then they kicked me in the tummy" Lucy said.

"Oh, have they always been horrible to you?" Zoe asked.

"No, they used to be my friends. I don't know why they don't like me anymore" Lucy said.

"Oh, who was it Luc?" Zoe asked

"Skye and Rachel and that" Lucy said.

"Oh baby, why didn't you say anything" Zoe asked.

"I was too scared and you were always busy." Lucy said.

"Oh sweetie, never be too scared to talk to me and I'm never too busy for you. Lucy, you and your sister are my everything" Zoe said and Lucy nodded her head.

"Come on, let's go and pick your sister up and then I'll take you to the hospital to get you checked out" Zoe said and Zoe put Lucy down and got back in the front. They drove off to Eryn's school and were there just before she got out. She came walking out with her friends laughing and giggling and got in the car.

"Hi Eryn, how was school?" Zoe asked

"Yeah, it was good. Hey Luc" Eryn said and then she noticed her sister. She jumped over to the back between the two front seats and Zoe gave her a smack on the butt for jumping over but Eryn stayed there and held her sister.

"Lulu what happened?" Eryn said putting her seatbelt on in the back and Zoe drove off.

"Its fine, it was just these girls at school being mean" Lucy said.

"Luc, why didn't you say anything" Eryn said and Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, if anything like this happens again please tell me or mum" Eryn said and Zoe smiled. She was so proud of the way her eldest daughter was looking after her little sister.

Zoe drove up to the hospital and both the girls got out. Eryn held Lucy's hand carefully as they walked in and Zoe walked in front of them.

"Right, can someone get Lucy checked out?" Zoe asked and Fletch took Lucy to a free cubicle.

"Do you want me or Tom?" Sam asked.

"I think Lucy would be best if it was you" Zoe said and Sam nodded. Zoe went into Lucy's cubicle.

"Luc, Sam's just coming to check you out" Zoe said and Lucy nodded. Zoe sat on the edge of the bed with Lucy.

"Luc, let me how a long at your arm" Zoe said pulling Lucy's cardigan off and looking at her arm. Just as Zoe was looking at it Sam walked in.

"Right so what happened here?" Sam said putting on a pair of gloves.

"I fell over" Lucy said and Zoe gave her a look.

"Okay, I was pushed and I fell" Lucy said.

"And..." Zoe said

"And I was kicked in the tummy" Lucy said looking down. Sam was shocked and looked at Zoe and Zoe just nodded.

"Right, I'm going to check your tummy first and then I'll need to get an x-ray of your arm to say if there is any glass in your arm" Sam said and Lucy nodded and unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it up. Sam gently pressed against her stomach and Lucy flinched.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Sam asked and Lucy nodded. Zoe came round the other side and held Lucy's hand.

"I think it's just bruised but she'll have to be careful" Sam said and Zoe nodded. Sam then went outside and Zoe followed.

"What happened to Lucy?" Zoe asked.

"Well, basically she was getting bullied and they just attacked her today" Zoe said.

"Did you know about them?" Sam asked.

"No, I didn't have a clue. She said she was too scared to tell me and I was always busy. What a bad mum does that make me?" Zoe said putting her head in her hands.

"Zoe, you're not a bad mum. You're amazing, it's okay." Sam said leading Zoe into the staff room. She had never seen Zoe like this. Many people didn't think Zoe would get upset.

"How could I miss this though?" Zoe said.

"It's not your fault. I should have said something" Sam said

"What?" Zoe said

"Well, on Sunday I asked her why she wasn't at her friends and she said they weren't friends anymore. But I didn't think anything of it" Sam said.

"It's okay" Zoe said. They sat and talked for awhile before leaving and Zoe went back to Lucy's cubicle.

"Hey, what's going on in here" Zoe said as she walked in as Lucy was making a fuss.

"She won't come to the x-ray with us" One of the porters said.

"It's okay. Lucy, come here" Zoe said leaning over her to reach her daughter. Lucy put her arms around Zoe and Zoe picked her up. Zoe held her and walked her up to the x-ray room. She then waited outside but where Lucy could see her while she got her x-ray. They then finished and went back down to the ED. Soon Sam came back with Lucy's results.

"Well, it looks like there no glass and it missed the artery. So I'm going to put some stitches in it" Sam said and then all nodded. Sam went and got the equipment and sat and stitched Lucy up. Once she was done they were free to leave.

They left and went home. Zoe went and put tea on while the girls sat and did their homework. Eryn then went up for a shower.

"Lucy, tomorrow we are going into school and sort out this mess" Zoe said

"Mum no, please." Lucy said.

"Lucy, baby. We need to get this sorted." Zoe said putting Lucy on her knee.

"There is nothing you can do. It will just make it worse." Lucy said.

"Sweetie, mummy is going to fix it, okay. But you have to co-operate with us and tell your teacher what has happened" Zoe said and Lucy nodded and Zoe held her close. So it was time to go to bed Zoe put Lucy to bed and then talked to Eryn for nearly 1 hour before sending her to bed as well.

It was just after 11 when Zoe heard feet coming down the stairs.

"Mum, I feel sick" Lucy said.

"Come here" Zoe said and she felt Lucy's forehead she seemed a bit hot.

"Lucy, calm down. You're getting yourself all worked up and it's making you sick" Zoe said

"I'm not I'm fine. I just feel sick" Lucy said.

"Luc come on breath. You're okay, I'm here" Zoe said pulling Lucy in. Just then Lucy pulled away and ran to the toilet.

Zoe ran behind her and held her hair as she was being sick.

"Luc do you want to sleep with me tonight" Zoe asked and Lucy nodded her head. She rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth and jumped up on her mum making her carry her up the stairs. Zoe was getting worried. She wasn't sure if Lucy was sick because of concussion or if she had just got herself all wound up and made herself sick. They snuggled up and soon feel asleep.

**Hope this is okay. The next couple of chapter will be about Lucy. Please if you have an suggestions please tell me them. and please review :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next day and Zoe had managed to take the morning off to go into school with Lucy. She got up and got the girls ready. Once everyone was ready they left. She dropped Eryn off and went to Lucy's school with Lucy. They went in by the office door. Lucy was feeling a lot better than she did last night but was still nervous. They went to reception and Zoe demanded to talk to the headmaster. They told her to sit down and they would be right with her. She sat with Lucy for over 10 minutes and soon the headmaster came.

"Do you want to come through, Miss Hanna?" She said. Zoe was going to say Doctor Hanna but she didn't want to sound too strong and fierce. This was about her daughter not her work.

"Please call me Zoe" Zoe said walking behind the head teacher.

"Okay Zoe, what can I do for you?" She asked smiling.

"Well, I don't know if you know but last night when I picked Lucy up she was covered in bruises and cuts and told me that she was pushed over and kicked in the stomach by girls in her class. I took her to my ED and got one of my colleagues to check her out. She has stitches in her arm and has a bruised stomach and may even have had concussion." Zoe said

"Oh I'm sorry. I never heard. Lucy did any of the teachers see this" Miss MacLeod asked Lucy

"Yes, I think it was Miss Campbell but I ran off and couldn't see tell who it was" Lucy said.

"Okay, well I'll send my secretary along to get her while we talk" Miss MacLeod said.

"So Lucy, who was it that did this to you?"She asked

"Em," Lucy said looking down.

"Luc, you have to tell her" Zoe said putting her hand on Lucy's hand.

"It was Skye, Rachel, Chloe and Natasha" Lucy said.

"Well I'm going to have some serious words with them. That is just not acceptable. As it been going on for long?" Miss MacLeod asked.

"Em just about a month or so" Lucy said.

"Well Lucy next time anything happens please tell us. The quicker you tell us, the quicker we can sort it out." Miss MacLeod said and Zoe nodded her head.

"Right how about you go to class and I'll just talk to your mum" Miss MacLeod said and Lucy looked at Zoe.

"Yeah sweetie, go to class" Zoe said and she pulled Lucy into a close hug.

"So did Lucy tell you what was happening?" Miss MacLeod asked once Lucy was away.

"No, she didn't say anything. I suppose it's my fault. I was so carried away with my new job but I've managed to get things under control at the ED so I can spend more time with them" Zoe said

"Oh well that's good." Miss MacLeod said and with that she got a phone call.

"Okay, well we'll be right there" Miss MacLeod said

"Em, there seems to be something up with Lucy. The teacher said she's gone white and all sleepy and off balanced." Miss MacLeod said.

"I think she has concussion from when she was pushed. I really need to get her to my ED" Zoe said.

The teacher nodded and they ran to Lucy's classroom. Lucy was sitting on a chair looking awful.

"Right, Lucy we are going to get you to the ED" Zoe said and she picked Lucy up.

"Do you want me to drive and you can keep her awake?" Miss MacLeod said and Zoe nodded. They got to the car and Zoe was struggling to keep Lucy awake.

"Lucy, you need to stay awake" Zoe said as Lucy tried to sleep her eyes. They soon arrived at the hospital and they ran to the ED.

"I need some help here" Zoe shouted as she went straight through to resus with Lucy.

"Right, this is Lucy Hanna, disorientated, sleepy and unbalanced. She was also sick last night. Possible has concussion from a fall yesterday." Zoe said putting Lucy down.

"Lucy, its Tom, can you try and stay awake for us." Tom said.

"I want Mum" Lucy said.

"It's okay, mum's right here" Tom said as he went to insert the IV into her arm.

"Lucy, it's okay, mummy's here" Zoe said taking Lucy's hand.

Tom sorted Lucy out and then discharged her. He just told her to take it easy for the next few days and not to do sports. Lucy nodded and then went to Zoe's staff room to lie down. Zoe then came in with the girls' favourite blanket. She always keeps it at work for when they're ill and off school and staying in her office. She then walked over to Lucy and placed it over her. She walked out the door and turned the lights out so Lucy could get to sleep. Zoe knew she would have to go and wake Lucy up in a bit. She went into resus and helped for just over an hour before going to check on Lucy.

"Lucy" Zoe said gently shaking Lucy. Lucy stirred and woke up.

"Mum, I was sleeping" Lucy said

"I know I just need to wake you up and check you're okay and responding to me" Zoe said.

Lucy nodded and lay back down. Zoe got under the blanket and cosied up with Lucy for nearly an hour before going back to work.

A couple of hours later, Eryn came walking into the ED. She went straight to her mum's office. She was shattered and had had a rubbish day at school. Everyone was just talking about the accident and it had just really got to Eryn. Eryn walked into the office and was shocked to see Lucy laying there. She wasn't in the mood and grabbed and blanket off a sleeping Lucy and she went and sat in her mum's chair and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Soon later Zoe came in.

"Oh hi, Eryn, I thought you were walking home." Zoe said.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to I wanted to come and talk to you" Eryn said.

"Oh that's okay. How what's up?" Zoe asked.

"Just not had a good day and wanted a hug" Eryn said shyly looking at the ground

"Oh baby" Zoe said walking up to Eryn and giving her a hug.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"Oh it's just hard like cause everyone is talking about the accident and that" Eryn said and Zoe nodded holding Eryn close.

"Right well let's go home. I'll carry Lucy if you could take this paperwork" Zoe said and Eryn nodded taking the folder Zoe handed her.

"Right, I was going to stop off at the shops do you need anything?" Zoe asked.

"Em maybe, can I go in with you?" Eryn asked.

"Yeah sure, we'll leave Lucy in the car, I won't be long" Zoe said. They soon arrived at the shops and they walked in. Zoe went and got some food and then some shampoo.

"Right so what do you need?" Zoe asked.

"Em, can I get more deodorant" Eryn asked.

"Yeah sure, just go and get some" Zoe said.

"Right, I'll be right back you go and look at the magazines" Zoe said and Eryn walked off. Once Zoe was finished she went and got Eryn and they went to the check out. They then walked to the car.

"Mum, why did you make me go and look at the magazines" Eryn asked.

"Because I was getting something for myself" Zoe said,

"What?"Eryn asked.

"You know, just tampons" Zoe said.

"Erg, mum" Eryn said.

"Well you asked." Zoe said

"But still, you're like to old." Eryn said.

"Eryn, I'm only 36" Zoe said

"Yeah, old" Eryn said

"Women have their periods till their well into their 40s, sometimes later" Zoe said

"Mum, I don't really want to think about that" Eryn said.

"How it's not that bad" Zoe said getting in the car.

"It's just the thought of it. It's horrible" Eryn said.

"Eryn, it's just cause you haven't started. It's different once you have" Zoe said.

"Yeah, at school, it's like a different group. We aren't included in their conversations when they talk about cramp and that" Eryn said.

"It was like that when I was young too. I started when I was 12 and a half and a few of my friends had already started and they used to talk about it and not include us" Zoe said and then they arrived home. Zoe went and made tea. Straight after tea Zoe put Lucy to bed as she was tired and she watched the TV with Eryn before Eryn went to bed as well

**Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like this. Any ideas or suggestions would be much appreciated :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi thank you for the suggestions. I'm not going to have an accident happen just now but it was be soon. I just don't think it's completely realistic if I have them in hospital again. But there will be an accident happen soon :)**

It was Friday afternoon and it had been over a week since the incident with Lucy. Lucy had had a good week at school. She went back to school on the Monday and Miss MacLeod had taken Lucy, Rachel, Skye, Chloe and Natasha out of class to talk to them. They had talked and sorted out their differences and were getting on better again. Zoe had finished work early and had just picked Lucy up. They were on their way to pick Eryn up.

"So has school been better this week?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, we are all getting on better now" Lucy said.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so glad" Zoe said as they parked outside the school. They sat and talked while they waited. They were waiting for a bit longer and then they saw people walking out. Zoe turned around and looked out for Eryn.

She then saw Eryn walk to the car. She was with a boy holding his hand.

"Is Eryn walking with a boy?" Lucy said and Zoe nodded.

"Yeah, is it her boyfriend?" Lucy said

"I don't know" Zoe said.

Eryn was walking to the car with this boy, Danny. She had always liked Danny but they didn't really talk that much. The past few days they had been spending more time together and earlier at break Danny had asked her out and Eryn had said yeah and they had spent lunch together. Eryn choose not to tell her mum about Danny because she wasn't sure how Zoe would feel about it and if she would let them go out but Danny had held her hand and she didn't want to reject it just because her mum was there. She let go of Danny's hand and told him to text her before getting in the car.

"Eryn's got a boyfriend" Lucy said in an annoying voice.

"Oh shut it midget" Eryn said.

"Eryn don't talk to Lucy like that" Zoe said.

"So is he your boyfriend" Zoe said

"Maybe" Eryn replied.

"So what's his name?" Zoe said excitedly.

"Danny" Eryn said

"Oh, Eryn and Danny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage them comes a baby in a..."Lucy said and Eryn turned around and started hitting her

"Eryn stop it." Zoe said as she was driving.

"What the fuck? It was her fault she started it" Eryn said crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"ERYN, language" Zoe said.

Eryn shook her head in annoyance and looked out the window.

"Right, in the house, Lucy you have extra dance practise tonight." Zoe said.

"What, how? It's usually my class" Eryn said.

"Yeah and we have to come in, us little ones, because we are doing a group dance with all the crews for the show" Lucy said and Eryn huffed.

"Don't worry Eryn it's only about 2 weeks until you can dance again but you'll have to be super careful when you get back." Zoe said and Eryn just looked out the window. They soon arrived home and they all got out the car. Eryn stormed into the house and Lucy walked in with Zoe.

"Luc, what times dancing?" Zoe asked.

"7:30 till 9" Lucy said.

"Oh that's a bit late for you" Zoe said.

"Yeah but it's only for 4 weeks" Lucy said.

Zoe nodded and they all went inside.

"Eryn, do you want to go to dancing and watch?" Zoe asked.

"No, it's boring just watching" Eryn said and stormed to her room. Zoe just left her to it and started making tea. She made spaghetti Bolognese; once it was made she called the girls down.

"Right, after tea, Eryn get on with some homework and Lucy, I need you to go and get changed" Zoe said and they nodded. After they finished both the girls disappeared and Zoe got on with some paperwork. It was 7:15 when Zoe called Lucy down to leave. They got in the car and drove to the dance school.

"Mum, why is Eryn being so moody?" Lucy asked.

"It just because she is getting older, if she is in a mood just try and leave her alone" Zoe said and Lucy nodded her head.

"Right, sweetie dance your best like you always do and I'll come collect you at 9" Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

Zoe drove home and once she arrived she went and got changed into her joggers. She then went down the stairs and sat in front of the TV.

"ERYN" Zoe shouted.

"What!" Eryn shouted.

"Come down here" Zoe shouted back. She heard Eryn stomp down the stairs slamming the doors as she went.

"Hey, do you want to watch this with me?" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded. They sat in silence and watched the TV.

"Mum, did you ever love my dad?" Eryn asked.

"Yes, I did" Zoe said turning to face her daughter who was sitting on the other side of the sofa.

"Do me and Lucy have the same dad" Eryn asked.

"Yes, you both definitely do" Zoe said.

"What was my dad like" Eryn asked.

"He was really nice. He was a doctor; he was my doctor in charge when I was a F1 at the hospital in Liverpool" Zoe said

"Have you seen him since you split up" Eryn asked.

"Actually yes, he worked in the ED for a long time and he left last year." Zoe said.

"What and he didn't even ask about us?" Eryn said.

"He tried but I thought it was best if he stayed away" Zoe said.

"You didn't even ask us?" Eryn said

"Eryn, I was scared he would take you away with him. I didn't want to lose you" Zoe said and Eryn instantly felt guilty and looked down.

"Sorry." Eryn said.

"Its okay, what brought this on anyway? You don't usually want to talk about your dad." Zoe asked.

"I was just wondering, just with being with Danny and that. It made me think" Eryn said.

"Okay, how about we watch a couple of home videos before I go and get Lucy, I'm sure your dad is in some" Zoe said and Eryn nodded and walked over to the cabinet and got out the home videos

"What's this?" Eryn asked. It said "Eryn's first video" on it.

"I think that's your birth video" Zoe said and Eryn gave a disgusted look and put it down.

"You can watch it if you want. I don't think I've seen it" Zoe said. Eryn gave her a look.

"I don't think it's that bad" Zoe said and grabbed it from Eryn and put it in the video player. Zoe then went and sat next to Eryn. She pulled Eryn onto her knee and rested her head on the top of Eryn's head.

_Zoe sat in the living room looking at her massive stomach. She felt another massive contraction go through her body and she let out another scream. Zoe didn't want to go to the hospital she wanted to deliver her baby herself. She had her boyfriend there as well, he was also a doctor._

_"Zoe sweetheart, your contractions are getting closer. You're going to need to get ready because it's not going to be long until you need to push." He said._

_Zoe nodded and slid down onto the ground with her back against the sofa. She was wearing a skirt and her underwear was already off from when her water's had broken. He had set towels on the ground. Once Zoe had sat down another contraction went through her body._

_"Arg! I need to push" Zoe said _

_"Just do what your body is telling you" He said, he had set the camera up as Zoe moved onto the ground._

_At the next contraction, Zoe pushed, she pushed as hard as she could, it was so painful. She had never been in so much pain._

_"Good girl, come on. Just do that again" He said as another contraction came Zoe gave another push. She pushed into her butt screaming in pain._

_"Come on, that's it" He said. Zoe felt another contraction come and breathed before going for another strong push. After a few more pushes Zoe had nearly had enough._

_"Come on, I'm starting to see the head" He said. Zoe gave another push. _

_"Another push like that and the head will be out." He said _

_"I can't. It's too sore" Zoe screamed._

_"You can do it Zo" He said._

_"Arg!" Zoe screamed as she pushed again._

_"Well done that's the head out and the shoulders." He said. Zoe nodded and she put her hand to the baby's shoulder and as she pushed again she pulled the baby out and screamed slightly at the pain. Once the baby was out she put it on her stomach._

_"It's a girl" He said. He got scissors and a peg thing and let Zoe cut the umbilical cord. _

_"Zoe, you need to get the placenta out" He said and Zoe gave another couple of little pushes and the placenta came out. He checked it was all out. While Zoe held her little girl, she slit the strap of her vest top done and undid her bra. She moved the baby's mouth and it clutched on. Zoe felt the baby suck off her. She was crying softly. Once the baby was born, he phoned an ambulance and the ambulance came and took the baby and Zoe to the hospital._

Zoe was sat holding her baby as tears streamed down her face.

"Mum, why are you crying?" Eryn asked turning to face her mum

"It's crazy how much you have grown up." Zoe said. "I remember that day so well"

Eryn pulled her mum into a hug.

"Mum, was it really sore?" Eryn asked.

"Yes, it was unreal, can't you tell from the screaming but baby it was worth every minute of it" Zoe said.

"Why didn't you have me in the hospital?" Eryn asked.

"I didn't want to have you or Lucy in hospital. I wanted to deliver you by myself. With you, your dad was in front of me but with Lucy he was sat behind me and held me up as I was in the squatted positioning. I had absolutely no help from him when I had Lucy" Zoe said.

Eryn nodded.

"See, it wasn't really that bad to watch was it" Zoe said.

"Yeah, it just doesn't seem like it was you and it was me being born. It was a bit yucky" Eryn said and Zoe laughed.

"At least it was me, could you imagine if it was like one of your friends' mum." Zoe said.

"Oh that would be cringe worthy. Don't you ever show that to any of my friends. I don't want them seeing your fanny, I don't think I could survive" Eryn said

"Eryn, language" Zoe said laughing.

"Just promise" Eryn said.

"Okay I promise and I think it would be more embarrassing for me than for you." Zoe said.

"Yeah, do you have a video of Lucy's birth" Eryn asked.

"Yeah, I do. We can watch it if you want" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Zoe went and got the video, she then put it on

_Zoe was in her living room. Her waters had just broken and she was getting ready to give birth to her second children. Her 2 and a half year old was up in bed sleeping as it was 11 o'clock. Zoe went took her pants off and her contractions got closer quicker. She soon felt the need to push. _

_"I'm not comfy, I need to sit up" Zoe said and she went into the squatting position and he held her up. Zoe was sweating and she felt him hold a wet cloth on her head._

_"Ahh! I need to push" Zoe said _

_"Push if you need it" He said. She pushed into her bum. She controlled her breathing and at the next contraction she pushed again. After a couple more pushes Zoe checked to see if she could feel a head. She put her hand down and saw that the head was starting to come though. She gave another massive push and then checked again. The head was out and she pushed again and held the baby's shoulder and pushed hard again. She felt the baby come out as she pulled. She put the baby onto her chest and sat down. He cut the umbilical cord and helped Zoe get the placenta out. She then helped the baby clutch on and held her until the ambulance came. _

"It's weird to think I was up the stairs will that was happening?" Eryn said. Zoe nodded and hugged onto Eryn.

"Who was sorer me or Lucy?" Eryn asked

"You probably, the pain with you was unreal." Zoe said. They then had to leave and collect Lucy. Once they collected Lucy they went home and watched a film until they went to bed.

**Hope this is okay. Please review :) **


	11. Chapter 11

It was Saturday and Zoe was working 6 till 12. She didn't want to have to wake the girls up early and choose to leave them sleeping until she was finished work. She decided to wake Eryn up and tell her so was going to work and that she'd be back at lunch.

"Eryn" Zoe said and Eryn looked up at her still half asleep.

"I'm going to work but I'll be back by lunch and I want you and your sister up and dressed by the time I get back at about 12:30." Zoe said and Eryn nodded before going back to sleep. Zoe was apprehensive about leaving the girls on their own but she didn't think it was fair to take them into work at this time on the weekend and it wasn't like it was the whole day. And anyway they were going to be sleeping most of the time anyway.

Zoe got to work and went to resus. When she wasn't busy in resus she was doing paperwork.

Meanwhile back at the house Eryn woke up and looked at the cloak to see it was 10:43 so decided to get up and wake up Lucy. She went into Lucy's room and shook her gently.

"Luc, you need to get up" Eryn said

"I want mum" Lucy said

"Mum's at work, come down the stairs and I'll make you some toast" Eryn said as she pulled the covers off Lucy. Lucy nodded and walked down the stairs, she sat and watched the TV while Eryn came and made them both some toast.

"Right, Luc, I'm going to go and have a shower then when I'm ready I'll help you get ready" Eryn said and Lucy nodded.

Eryn walked up the stairs and had a shower. Once she was out the shower she blow-dried her hair and got dressed she changed into Navy Blue Disco pants and a tucked in white and cross crop top. She then put her hair up into a loose bun and called on Lucy.

"So Lucy what do you want to wear?" Eryn asked.

"I don't mind" Lucy said. Eryn opened the wardrobe and got a pair of red supersoft jeans and a baggy vest top. She helped Lucy get changed and just as she was brushing Lucy's hair Zoe walked up the stairs.

"Thank you Eryn for helping Lucy." Zoe said.

"It's no problem" Eryn said.

"Mum, can I please go out at like 3 with my friends." Eryn said

"Where and who are you going?" Zoe asked

"Just down to the park and just my friends and that" Eryn said.

"Okay. I'll take you down at 2" Zoe said

"No, its okay, Danny's coming to the end of the street and we're going to walk down together" Eryn said.

"What you're meeting Danny and you're wearing them" Zoe said pointing to Eryn's disco pants

"What, they aren't that tight" Eryn said and walked into her room.

Zoe went and started making lunch for the girls. Once the lunch was ready she called the girls down and they ate in silence. After lunch Zoe went into the dining room to do some paperwork while Lucy went and watched TV. Soon she heard Eryn call to see she was away.

Eryn walked out the street and met Danny. They then walked down to the park where everyone else was. Eryn had told her mum a lie she wasn't out with her friends, she was out with Danny's friends and there was no girls.

They walked up to the group of boys and they all said hi and sat on the swings and talked. Eryn liked these boys, sometimes they were easier to talk to than girls, and they listened to her and didn't make everything seem a problem and a drama. She sat with them for a bit before Danny went away with her and they went round to the other side of the park. They sat and talked for a bit before the boys came and said they were going. Danny and Eryn decided they were just going to stay for a bit longer. Soon later they decided they better be getting back. Danny walked Eryn home and they stood outside the house for a while talking. Then Eryn excused herself and Danny pulled her into a hug. She felt him hold her close and she put her arms around her. They then pulled out and Eryn said bye.

She then went running into the house.

"Oh, so how was that?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah it was good." Eryn said.

"So how were the girls?" Zoe asked. Eryn felt really bad for lying to Zoe and chose to tell her the truth.

"Well, there weren't actually any girls there" Eryn said looking down.

"What?" Zoe said

"It was only Danny's friends and they were all boys" Eryn said.

"Why did you lie and tell me it was both" Zoe said.

"Because I thought you wouldn't let me go" Eryn said.

"Oh Eryn, I would have let you go. I just don't want you to ever lie to me again" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"So what did you do with Danny" Zoe said going all girly and sitting with her daughter on the sofa.

"We just talked." Eryn said.

"Oh, have you kissed him" Zoe asked.

"No! Just hugged him" Eryn said and Zoe laughed, cuddling up with her daughter.

**Hope this is okay. Should be able to update on Sunday or Monday but need Reviews first :) xx**


	12. Chapter 12

It was two weeks later and Zoe was taking Lucy to school. She was going to the outpatient ward with Eryn to get her cast off. She called Lucy and Eryn down. They came down the stairs and got into Zoe's car. They soon arrived at Lucy's school and Lucy got out. She walked into the playground and Zoe and Eryn drove off.

Zoe and Eryn arrived at the hospital. They signed in and went into the waiting room. They were waiting for over 40 minutes later that their scheduled appointment. Eventually they were seen and were taken into a room. The doctor took the cast off badly and slightly cut Eryn's skin. Zoe was in shock about how careless the doctor was being. He then grabbed her wrist strongly and pulled it. Eryn winced in pain.

"Excuse me, I want to see another doctor" Zoe said.

"What? Why?" He said rudely to her.

"Because I don't want you treating my daughter like this" Zoe said. "If you don't get me another doctor I'm going to report you to Mr Hansen."

"Like he will listen to you" The doctor said snorting.

"Well he will, I am clinical lead of the ED." Zoe said.

The doctor then walked out and went to find another doctor. Zoe then looked at Eryn.

"Eryn, can I see your wrist." Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

Just as Zoe looked at Eryn's wrist another doctor came through.

"Hi, what's the problem" The doctor said.

"Well, he has just ripped the cast of my daughter's wrist, cutting her as he did it and he pulled her wrist toughly" Zoe said

"Oh I'm really sorry. Do you mind if I look at her" The female doctor asked. And Zoe shook her head.

The doctor looked at her wrist.

"Right, I think it is healing well. I'd just be very careful when she is doing exercise and make her wear a support." The doctor said and Zoe nodded. The doctor then cleaned up the cut.

"Right, that's everything." The doctor said

"Okay, thank you very much for your help." Zoe said.

"It's okay. Em I'm sorry but do I know you from somewhere?" She asked.

"Em, well I'm clinical lead of the ED" She said

"Ah Zoe Hannah, I thought I recognised you." She said. They both talked for a while before Zoe excused herself so she could take Eryn back to school. She dropped Eryn off and then went back to walk. She arrived at the ED and it was quite so she went for lunch.

Lucy was at school and it was just after lunch. She really needed the toilet and asked to go. The teachers gave her into trouble because lunch only finished 20 minutes ago but she let her go. As Lucy walked to the toilet she heard someone scream and run. She quickly locked herself in the toilet and sat with her legs up on the toilet so you couldn't see her feet.

Meanwhile at the ED, they had a call saying that there had been a shooting at the local school. Zoe was so scared it was Lucy's school. She had to pick 2 doctors to go and help and she picked Ash and Tom, she also had Fletch go with them. They left and arrived at the school. They had to wait to get the okay before being allowed into the building. They walked in and were in shock about the state. They walked in and saw a teacher laying there died, they went over but there was nothing they could do. They saw 3 kids which had also lot too much blood and there was nothing they could do. They went to the cupboard and saw 15 children in the cupboard crying they got them out and out of the school. They then treated the other 3 children which were injured. They divided up and treated the people in the other classrooms. Tom then went and checked the toilets. He walked to the girls and opened the door.

"Its doctor Kent is anyone in here?" He shouted

"Tom" He heard being shouted faintly. He walked in and went to wear the voice was coming from.

"Lucy" He said and managed to unlock the door which was locked. He then went over to Lucy and pulled her into a hug. She was violently shaking. They heard a noise. They panicked and locked the door.

"I know you are hear" Someone said.

They then heard a bullet get shot through the door. The police came running through to the bathroom and Tom heard another gun shot.

"Can anyone in here please get out" A policeman said. Tom looked down at Lucy and saw blood coming from her stomach. Tom got up and ran out.

"I need some help here" Tom called as he scooped Lucy into his arms. Fletch came running over and applied pressure to the wound. They ran out of the school and got to Dixie and Jeff's ambulance.

"We need to get Lucy to the hospital" Tom said. They got in the back and Tom held onto Lucy.

"She won't let go of me" Tom said and Dixie nodded and worked on Lucy will she was in Tom's hand.

They soon arrived at the hospital and they got out the ambulance and Tom went in carrying Lucy.

"Right, this is Lucy Hanna shot in the stomach..." He said as they rushed into resus. As they walked into resus Zoe looked over and noticed Lucy she panicked and ran over.

"Right, put her down on the bed" Sam said and Tom went to put her down but she wouldn't let go of him.

"Lucy, let go of Tom" Zoe said.

"Mum" Lucy said and she let go of Tom.

"Good girl, I'm here." Zoe said

"Mummy, I'm scared," Lucy said and she started to go white.

"Lucy, it's okay. Come on just stay awake" Zoe said and they carried on working on her.

Meanwhile Eryn was at school and she had just found out about the shooting and was trying to find out what was happening. She had been phoning her mum but wasn't getting an answer. She was starting to really panic now.

"Dan, I'm scared I need to get to the hospital. It might be my little sister that is injured or worse" Eryn said. Everyone was talking about it and how people had been found dead. Eryn freaked out and ran out the school. She ran for just over 2 miles to the hospital. She arrived and went to the reception. She arrived and waited in the queue at the reception. Danny ran after her and pulled her into a hug which Eryn just sunk into.

Meanwhile, Sam had just finished checking out Lucy and was telling Zoe want was happening.

"Well, she is very lucky. We just need to operate on her and stitch up her stomach which was slightly ripped and then we can access the situation again but for just now she is stable and is out of the woods." Sam said and Zoe nodded. She then walked up to reception.

"Zoe," Sam said nodding at Eryn. Zoe walked over and Danny pulled Eryn away from him.

"Is Lucy okay?" Eryn asked the tears still in her eyes.

"Kind of she was shot in the stomach but she is stable" Zoe said and Eryn just melted down into Zoe's arms.

"Miss, is it okay if I go back to school now?" Danny asked and Zoe nodded.

"If your parents are wondering where you were and why you missed school, call Eryn and I'll explain but thank you for coming with her." Zoe said and Danny nodded. Zoe took Eryn into the staffroom and she left and saw to Lucy. After Lucy's surgery she moved up to the children's ward. Zoe went with her and stayed with her. While everyone else managed in the ED.

It was soon after 10 and Eryn was still in the staff room. Her mum hadn't been to see her and she was getting worried. She didn't want to bother her mum so she went into the toilets and got changed into her PE top and a pair of leggings which she had in her bag before cuddling up on sofa. She was just starting to fall asleep when she felt someone on her leg. She woke up to Sam's face in her face.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Mum, told me not to move and she hasn't been back." Eryn said.

"Well come with me, your mum and sister are up in the children's ward. Come with me and we can go and see them." Sam said and Eryn got up. They went up and Eryn waited outside the ward bay while Sam went to talk to Zoe.

"Zoe do you want me to take Eryn to mine tonight, so you can stay with Lucy" Sam asked.

"Could you that would be helpful" Zoe said.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's better than her sleeping in the staff room." Sam said.

"Oh god, I was so busy with Lucy. I forgot she was there" Zoe said. She then went with Sam to tell Eryn. Zoe walked up to Eryn and gave her a cuddle.

"You are going to stay with Sam tonight" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Zoe talked to Eryn before they left and went to Sam's.

They arrived at Sam's and went straight to bed as they were both shattered.

**Hi, thanks for the reviews. I hope this is okay and I didn't mean to upset any one if it has. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

It was the next day and Sam had washed Eryn's school clothes the night before and dried them. She was just ironing them when Eryn came down the stairs.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked and Eryn nodded.

"Do you want something for breakfast? I have some cereals in the cupboard or toast?" Sam said

"Can I please get some toast" Eryn asked.

"Yeah, you go get changed and I'll make your toast. What do you want on it?" Sam asked

"Just butter please" Eryn said and she walked into Sam's spare room to get changed.

Once she was changed she had her breakfast and got her things together.

"Sam, I have none of my school work for today apart from the stuff I needed yesterday" Eryn said.

"Well, I'll write you a note and if they have any problems they can call me or your mum and we can explain." Sam said and Eryn nodded.

"How is Lucy?" Eryn asked.

"Yeah, I think she will be okay. She had an operation on her stomach to repair the rip but she was very shaken when Tom got to her so I'm more worried about her mentally than physically." Sam said.

"It's terrible. Lucy's teacher and 3 people in her class were killed." Eryn said

"I know it's horrible" Sam said. Eryn looked down and went and got her school bag while Sam wrote her a note. Once Eryn came back down they left.

"Right after school just walk to the hospital and then we can see what is happening to you tonight" Sam said and Eryn nodded. She thanked Sam and then got out the car. She walked into the school and walked up to all her friends.

"Is your sister okay?" Everyone asked her.

"Well, she was shot in the stomach but apart from that she's okay." Eryn said and then the bell rang and she walked to her form class. They sat down and her teacher walked in. She started talking to her friends and then her teacher came over.

"Miss Hanna, where were you yesterday afternoon" Miss Clark asked.

"I was at the hospital" Eryn said.

"Well, I need a phone call or a letter. Do you have one with you?" Miss Clark asked.

"Em not from my mum but I have a letter explaining why I don't have my jotters with me and it kind of explains everything" Eryn said getting the letter out of her bag. She gave it to the teacher and she read it.

"I'm very sorry about your sister. I hope she is okay" Miss Clark said and then she left Eryn.

The rest of the day went quickly and it was soon the end of the day and Eryn walked to the hospital with Danny. They arrived at the hospital and Eryn went to the staff room. She tried to phone Zoe to find out where she was but it was just running out. She had tried to text her mum during the day to find out how Lucy was but she hadn't got a single reply. She was starting to get upset because she felt like her mum was forgetting about her. She went over and sat down on the sofa and tried Zoe one more time when her mum didn't pick up, she felt tears coming down her face. She curled up and cried. She then heard someone walk in and sit next to her and pull her over. She looked up and saw blonde hair and noticed it was Linda. She held on for longer and then Linda pulled her away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Linda asked.

"It'll sound stupid if I tell you" Eryn said.

"Come on it's okay" Linda said.

"It's just I've been trying to get in touch with Mum since last night and she hasn't phoned or texted me or anything and I was getting worried about Lucy. And it just feels like she has forgotten about me" Eryn said.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure she didn't mean it. Just talk to her, I'm sure she doesn't realise she is doing it" Linda said. Eryn nodded.

"Come on missy, do you want to come and sit with me while I do some paperwork" Linda asked and Eryn nodded. They walked out and sat at reception. Zoe came storming down the stairs.

"Eryn, get out of Linda's way. Go and sit in the staff room. If you want to wait for me after school at least stay out the way" Zoe shouted at Eryn. She couldn't see Eryn had been crying as she was facing away from her. Eryn got up and stormed off as tears filled her eyes.

"Arg, that girl, she always gets in the way" Zoe said.

"Zoe, you might want to watch it with her because I caught her crying her eyes out earlier in the staffroom" Linda said.

"What? Why?" Zoe said looking at Linda.

"Well, I think you need to go and talk to her. I think you should talk to her about it" Linda said and Zoe stormed off to the staff room.

"Right, Eryn tell me what's up? I've just about had it with you today and I need to go to your sister." Zoe said.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like you care anyway." Eryn said looking away not wanting her mum to see she was upset.

"Fine then act like that I'm going to see your sister. Not that you care about her" Zoe said.

"You cannot say that. You obviously haven't checked your phone. I had phoned you, left voicemails and texted you asking about Lucy and I never got a single reply." Eryn shouted. Zoe went to storm out but stopped and turned around. She walked over to her locker and noticed her mobile. It had 14 messages, 23 miss calls and 8 voicemails.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry." Zoe said walking over to Eryn. She went to put an arm around Eryn but Eryn backed away.

"Eryn please, I'm so sorry. I was so caught up with your sister, I just forgot to check my phone and I'm sorry for snapping at you I'm just stressed out about Lucy" Zoe said and she put her arm around Eryn and this time Eryn expected it. She then turned to her mum and broke down into her chest.

"Sh, baby its okay. Everything's going to be okay" Zoe said. After Eryn had calmed down, Zoe pulled her away and wiped her face.

"So how is Lucy?" Eryn asked.

"She's fine. They think she can come home hopefully tomorrow" Zoe said.

"That's good." Eryn said.

"Right, do you want to go and see her before I take you to cheer" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. They went up the stairs to the children's ward and Lucy was sleeping. They sat with her for nearly half an hour and then Zoe took Eryn to cheer. They stopped off at home and Eryn got changed before going to the gym.

Eryn arrived and Zoe went and watched, she noticed parents sitting next to the cheer floor and went and sat with them. She introduced herself and they introduced themselves and then they all sat down.

The girls started to warm up and Zoe instantly saw it was a lot harder and tougher than Lucy's group. After warming up and stretching, then all went and sat down and listened to the coach.

"Right girls, try outs are on Sunday and this year is going to be a little different" The coach said and all the girls looked around.

"We are changing, getting rid of and making new squads." She said and all the girls looked about again.

"The squads are going to be Mini Level 1, Youth Level 1 & 2, Junior level 1 & 3 and Senior level 1, 2 and 5" She said.

"Try outs are going to be very tough this year and you might not get into the squad you want. No one's place is safe so everyone has to give their all." A male coach said. All the girls nodded and looked worried.

"The gym is open every day and if need be you can come and practise every day." Another male coach said and all the girls nodded.

The girls went off to start and Head coach Alisha called her out.

"Eryn, I wanted to talk to you about squads. I was thinking it would be good to have you in Supreme Junior which is junior level 3 as well as Supreme Seniors which is Senior Level 5. But I'm not saying you will definitely get into them, you have the skills but you have to show me you can. I think juniors be good for you as it means you can base and backstop as well." Alisha said and Eryn nodded.

"I'm up to that but I'm worried about Lucy" She said.

"How Lucy has the skills to make Junior Level 3 and Youth Level 2 if she shows me she is strong about it" Alisha said.

"Yeah but I don't know if she can do the try out because she was shot in the stomach and had to have an operation" Eryn said.

"well even if she can do it next week if she can't do it this weekend. I'm sure we can work around it" Alisha said and Eryn nodded.

"Right, how is this wrist" Alisha said holding it "Can you tumbling"

Eryn shrugged her shoulder.

"Right give me a round off back handspring" Alisha said and Eryn nodded. She went to run to do it but backed out.

Zoe was sat watching and her competitive side was coming out.

"Eryn, just do it. What's the worst that will happen" Zoe shouted. Eryn went for it again and this time she managed it and her arms were tight and her legs were completely straight with toes pointed.

"Good job" Alisha shouted. "Now try a back tuck at the end of that"

Eryn nodded and went to do it again. She managed it perfectly.

"Good girl" Alisha said and then she called all the girls over to do stunts.

"Right, I want you to show me you can do anything" Alisha said. "Younger ones, if you want to get into Junior Level 3, I want you to show me you can back spot and base. By the way Junior Level 3 are our main competition group this year. Our aim is USA Nationals."

This changed a lot of the younger girls' ideas, they wanted to get in Supreme Juniors and they were going to fight for it.

"Right, first go into your usually stunt groups" Alisha said the girls went to their usual place.

"Right, I want liberty, heel stretch, scorpion, scale, aerobes into twist down" Alisha said. Eryn went up and managed it easily without a single wobble. All the other girls managed as well.

"Right can the girls under the age of 15 and wanting to try out for Supreme Junior come over here? The rest of you go and sort out your tumbling pass for try outs." Alisha said and the girls went and did as they were told. 7 of the girls were under 15 in the senior squad. They all come over.

"Right, first group I want Gabby and Eryn basing Reanne with Stacy backing. Second I want Georgia and Leah basing Abby with Coach Ashley backing." Alisha shouted.

They got into their positions.

"I want the same as what you have just done" Alisha said and she counted them in. Eryn and Gabby were lucky. They used to be bases together in youth so they worked well together. They got Reanne up easily and managed the stunts. Then Gabby and Stacy went base and Eryn back stopped. It had been a while since she had done it but they managed to get Stacy up easily. After that they swapped a bit more and then it was a quick break.

"Mum, it's try outs on Saturday, do you think Lucy will manage to do it?" Eryn asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not as long as I'm there in case the stitches come out but I'm sure she will be fine. As long as she only has to do it once" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Right, Missy. You need to take this more seriously. At times when you were flying you looked like a loose chicken. Stay tight and only use your arms to do motions or to do a position." Zoe said.

"How do you know this?" Eryn said.

"I used to do cheer when I was your age" Zoe said. Eryn nodded and then went off.

"Hi, we were wondering if you wanted to join team mom" One of the mum's called Jenny asked

"What's that" Zoe asked.

"Well basically, we come and watch practise. And we all push our child to do the best that they can. We also help Alisha at competitions and get asked to look after a couple of other children and that" Jenny said.

"Okay, I'll join. But I'm really busy at work but I will come as much as I can" Zoe said and they started talking about the girls. Soon it was the end and Eryn came over. They then left and went to the hospital. Were Eryn told Lucy about the try outs.

"So what pass are you going to do?" Eryn asked.

"Em maybe Round off BHS, WHIP, BHS, FULL" Lucy said.

"That would be good" Eryn said.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Em, round off, 1 1/2 full twist layout, round off, BHS, full" Eryn said.

"That's hard. Have you tried it yet?" Lucy asked and Eryn shook her head.

"Mum, can me and Eryn go to extra practise tomorrow" Lucy said.

"Okay, but we need to see how you are first" Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

Zoe and Eryn left after Lucy had fallen asleep. They went home and got ready for bed.

"Sweetie, I'm really sorry for how you felt earlier. I'm so sorry for everything" Zoe said pulling Eryn in for a hug. They stayed like that for awhile and then Eryn went to bed and Zoe soon followed.

**Hope this is okay. Btw I love cheer perfection and have taken some ideas from that and I'm going to add them in :) Oh and I'm going to make Lucy 9 instead of 10 cause it's easier. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi. Sorry if you don't like the cheerleading bit, I'm not really going to talk about the cheerleading much after this and what they are doing as long as you understand that the girls are doing stunts in the air that's basically all you need to understand. It's not about the cheerleading, it's more that I'm go to make Zoe come across as a pushy parent and see how the girls react from their mum not really being into the sport they like to being pushy and only wanting perfection. I also wanted to make Zoe have some friends out with work and that. So cheerleading is just the sport they are doing, if you don't like it pretend it's dancing. I've just chosen cheer because that's one of my strongest sports along with dance and I know how pushy parents can be. :) **

It was Sunday and try outs. The girls were very stressed out they had practised every day after school and Saturday morning. They were up and had had breakfast. Both girls had gone up the stairs to get changed into their training kits. Once both girls were dressed Zoe scrapped both their hairs into a tight pony tail and put in their bow. She then got them to the gym and filled in the forms. She then met some of the team moms and sat next to them. Lucy was quite soon but Zoe wanted to check her stomach. Lucy lay on the ground and Zoe checked her stitches, they seemed fine. Lucy sat up and Zoe retied her shoes tightly so they didn't come off. Lucy was really nervous. Soon her name was called she went to the table and they asked her some questions and then sent her to do her tumbling pass.

"Lucy, are you sure you are going to be okay to do this?" Alisha asked and Lucy nodded before running to the corner. She did her pass perfectly and landed tight.

"Good Job Lucy Lou" Alisha shouted when Lucy landed. Lucy smiled and went back to the middle infront of the coaches.

"Lucy can you do a double toe touch back tuck" Alisha asked and Lucy nodded and did it. She did it strong and landed straight. Alisha nodded and sent Lucy off. Lucy was extremely happy. She ran off to her mum. Zoe stood with her arms open and Lucy jumped into them.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you. That was amazing. Back tuck was a landing was straight but you landed on your heels." Zoe said. Lucy nodded and they went and sat back down.

"I need to check your tummy" Zoe said and Lucy lifted her top up. Zoe checked and it seemed the stitches were fine. They then had to wait for Eryn. Eryn was starting to get nervous she was fidgeting with her hands.

"Eryn stop it. You're making me nervous" Zoe said. Eryn stopped and tucked her legs up to her chest.

"Come on baby girl. You are fine; you can do this in your sleep." Zoe said pulling Eryn into a side hug.

Soon it was Eryn's shot. She walked in and went in front of the coaches. They asked her some questions and then she went to the corner. She went and got a strong run up. Zoe was standing biting her finger nails. Eryn managed and only slightly stumbled on her land. She was extremely happy with that.

"Well done, Eryn. That was ace" Alisha said and Eryn nodded her was then excused and Eryn walked out.

"Well done baby" Zoe said putting her hands around Eryn.

"Now what happens" Zoe asked.

"We have to wait and then they put up all the squads in the gym and you walk about finding your name" Eryn said and Zoe nodded. They sat with the other mums and waited. They had to wait nearly 3 hours until Alisha came through and got the girls. They all crowded around her and she walked them into the gym. Zoe kept a strong hand on the girls.

"Right, let's find Junior Supremes first" Zoe said. She found the list and they walked over to it.

"Listen to me, both of you; I'm proud of you no matter what." Zoe said. They both walked over to the list and saw Eryn H. and Lucy H. Both girls screamed and hugged each other.

"Well done girls" Zoe said.

"Shall we go and check Senior Supremes and Youth Supremes." Zoe said and both girls nodded.

They noticed Senior Supremes first. Eryn saw her name and was so happy. She then noticed Gabby next to her.

"Did you get in?" Eryn asked. And Gabby nodded. They both hugged each other and jumped up and down. Eryn knew Gabby would get in because not only is Gabby amazing at cheerleading, Alisha and JD the head coaches and owners of the gym are her parents. Gabby and Eryn have been best friends for ages.

Zoe had gone off with Lucy and left Eryn with her friends. They saw Youth Supremes and noticed Lucy's name on it.

"Well done, baby girl" Zoe said. They then walked back to see Eryn.

"Hey Luc, what groups are you in?" Gabby asked.

"Youth Supremes and Junior Supremes" Lucy said.

"Well done, that's amazing. Malia is in both of them too" Gabby said. Malia was Gabby's little sister and was also good friends with Lucy. Lucy nodded and Malia and Alisha came walking over.

"So, are you girls happy?" Alisha asked and they both nodded.

"Thank you" They both said.

"No problem. I put you both in the squad that you deserve and are capable to be in" Alisha said. They both said thank you and got ready to go.

Then Zoe said that they could go to McDonald's for tea for doing so well. Both girls were happy with that and they went out.

They had their tea and then went home. Once home they watched the TV and Eryn finished some homework she had before they went to bed.

**Hope this is okay. Please review and I'd love to hear your suggestions :)**


	15. Chapter 15

It was Monday morning and Zoe was taking them to school.

"Eryn, Lucy hurry up I'm going to be late for work. I'm leaving now" Zoe shouted.

Lucy came running down the stairs, grabbed her bag and headed out to the car while Eryn was still up the stairs.

"Eryn" Zoe shouted.

"What?" Eryn screamed back.

"Come on, we need to leave now or I won't have a job" Zoe shouted. Eryn came walking down the stair.

"Eryn, seriously, pull that skirt down" Zoe said.

"What? It's not that short" Eryn said.

"Eryn, I can basically see your knickers" Zoe said.

"I have tights on" Eryn said.

"Eryn, cut it with the back chat and attitude and pull that skirt down" Zoe said starting to lose it with her daughter. Eryn huffed and pulled her skirt down and stormed to the car. She got in and they drove off. She dropped Eryn off first and Eryn jumped out and walked off. Zoe then dropped Lucy off.

"Right Lucy Lou have a good day." Zoe said.

"I will" Lucy said and then she walked away. Zoe then got to work and was there just in time for the start of her shift.

She arrived and grabbed her stethoscope just in time as her first to be patient got wheeled in. Zoe ran off and got all the information from Jeff before putting the person into resus. The rest of the day was just normal for Zoe. She got on with everything and it was soon 5 o'clock. Both girls had walked home from school and were supposed to be ready for cheer at 5:30 when Zoe walked in. She walked into the living room to see Lucy, all ready in tight shorts and a crop top with her cheer hoodie on, stretching on the floor.

"Luc, where is your sister" Zoe said. Lucy shrugged. Zoe walked up the stairs and walked into her daughter's room. Her eldest was sitting on the bed on her phone with her school shirt still on and her skirt of

"Mum, I'm getting changed." Eryn said.

"Yeah totally while sitting texting" Zoe said.

"Yeah, now get out." Eryn said.

"Eryn you're supposed to be the responsible one. Lucy is all ready and you've not even started" Zoe said and Eryn just shrugged and pushed Zoe out. At 5:15 Eryn came down the stairs. She as well was wearing tight shorts and a crop top.

"Lucy, you can't wear that top. I'm wearing it" Eryn said.

"Eryn, it doesn't matter come on lets go" Zoe said.

"It does, I'm not wearing the same top as her" Eryn said.

"Eryn, stop making a fuss maybe if you were ready earlier you would have noticed what Lucy was wearing this top as well" Zoe said.

"In the car now" Zoe shouted and Eryn stormed out to the car. Zoe went behind them and locked up.

"Eryn, cut it out now. I don't care what type of mood you are in just now but as soon as you step into that gym. It's all about the cheer, you need to forget after anything that has happened today and just concentrate on getting the routine right." Zoe said and Eryn just rolled her eyes. They soon arrived at the gym with a few minutes to spare. Zoe went and sat next to the other mums.

"So are the girls ready for this?" One mum called Melissa asked.

"Em, I think so. Eryn is being a little madam at the moment so I hope she can put her moods behind her and get on with cheer" Zoe said.

"Yeah, Alex was a bit funny about today. I think she is excited but also nervous. She has only done up to level 2 and some of the girls here are tough." Melissa said and the other mums nodded.

"Is Kerry not here today" Another mum asked.

"No, I think she isn't happy because Tanya didn't make Junior Supreme" Melissa said.

"Well, it's not our fault. Tanya can barely get a back hand spring; she wouldn't cope in this squad." Another mum said. The other mums nodded and they watched the girls stretch.

Once the girls were stretched Alisha called them over.

"Right, stunt groups, we have 5 stunt groups. These are the stunt groups I think will work if they don't they will get changed. I'm getting tough, let's just say everyone is replaceable. Just because you are in the squad it doesn't mean you are definitely in the squad, I want you to show me each week why you are in the squad" Alisha said and all the girls nodded.

"Right my flyers are Taylor, Lucy, Abby, Malia and Casey. Go to the floor and stand in the order I said" Alisha said and the flyers got up and stood in. Alisha got the bases sorted.

"Right, Eryn and Gabby you are both going to back stop your sisters but if it doesn't work I'm swapping you both" Alisha said. Eryn and Gabby nodded.

"Right, I don't want to see a flyer hit the floor today." Alisha said.

"Right, I want everyone to go up to elevator" Alisha said. She counted them in and the flyers jumped up and stood in the bases hands.

"Good, up to extension" Alisha shouted and the girls bounced the flyer so their hands were above their heads.

"Good." Alisha said and the girls came down.

"Eryn needs to get her act together, she seems more bothered about daydreaming that she isn't even concentrating on Lucy" Zoe said.

"Alisha needs to get the girls' attention. Eryn looks like she is about to fall asleep. Malia and Gabby are too busy fighting and pickering. Alex is losing concentration." Melissa said. All the others nodded.

They carried on doing more stunts and they got more experienced. Alisha had managed to get the girls attention and they were all working better.

"Lucy stay tight, Eryn if you feel her going, move your hands and push Lucy up" Alisha shouted, Eryn went to move her hands and her bases went. Lucy came down and Eryn caught her around the stomach.

"Right that just showed me that Eryn was the only one supporting Lucy. You can't just stand there and hold her up you need to support her and help your flyer." Alisha said. "Eryn, good catch"

They then moved on to tumbling. They did tumbling and the new squad was starting to come together. After that they did some stretches and techniques. Alisha had them working hard and once it was finished the girls were both sweating. They had been cheerleading for 2 ½ hours and were both shattered. They went over to Zoe and put on their hoodies and then they left.

"Mum, I'm sorry" Eryn said as she was getting in the car.

"It's okay" Zoe said putting her hand on Eryn's hand.

"How did you find that?" Zoe asked.

"Em, the stunts and that weren't difficult it was just getting them perfect" Eryn said.

"I liked it, Alisha pushed us really hard" Lucy said and Zoe nodded.

"I like having Eryn back stop me" Lucy said quietly.

"Luc, I'm lucky to have such a good flyer. Why do you like having me?" Eryn asked.

"Because I always feel safe with you, when I'm with some of the others I feel like I'm going to fall" Lucy said and Eryn smiled.

Zoe liked that both the girls were in the same stunt group, it made them closer.

They then arrived home and went inside.

"Right I want Lucy to go and have a shower and Eryn, while I'm drying Lucy's hair I want you to go in the shower" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Lucy ran up the stairs and was just getting in the shower.

"So Eryn, do you have any homework?" Zoe asked.

"Em, yeah some biology but I don't know what to do" Eryn said.

"Oh bring it down here. I might be able to help you, I did advanced higher biology" Zoe said. Eryn nodded and ran up the stairs got the work. She went down and sat at the table. Zoe then came over and helped her they managed to get all the work finished just as Lucy came down.

Eryn went up and had a shower while Zoe and Lucy went up the stairs to Zoe's room to get her hair dried. Once Lucy's hair was done, Eryn was out the shower and they all went down the stairs and snuggled up on the sofa. They watched the TV and then Zoe sent Lucy to bed.

"Baby, thank you for sorting yourself out at cheer" Zoe said and Eryn just snuggled more into her mum.

"I'm glad you're being good with Lucy. She hasn't had the best time recently and having her get attention and praise at cheer is doing her good and without you supporting her, she wouldn't be able to get the stunts." Zoe said.

"How is Lucy, mum?" Like actually" Eryn said.

"Oh baby, I don't know. She hasn't said anything to me about the shooting but I need her to talk to me." Zoe said.

"If she doesn't talk to you, I can try if you want" Eryn said.

"Oh thank you. I'll see if she talks to me if she doesn't I'll tell you" Zoe said. They cuddled up together so a while longer before going to bed

**Hope this is okay. I'd really love to hear your ideas. Please review I need some reviews before I update again :) xx**


	16. Chapter 16

It was Sunday and Zoe was working 10 till 6. She didn't have anyone to look after the girls so she had to take them with her to work. They got to the hospital and the girls went into Zoe's office.

"Mum, this is so unfair. Why couldn't you leave us at home?" Eryn moaned. Zoe felt bad but she didn't want to girls being at home for the whole day without anyone to look after them.

"I'm sorry Eryn, but I'm not leaving you on your own for the whole day. You are only 12 and your sister is 9." Zoe said. Eryn nodded and left it. She felt bad for moaning like that at her mum. In the end her mum was only doing what she felt was best. Eryn and Lucy then went and sat down while Zoe went out into the ward.

"Zoe, do you know who is back?" Sam asked. Zoe shook her head.

"Em, you might want to go through to resus" Sam said. Zoe nodded and walked into resus

"What are you doing here?" Zoe said.

"I'm back here. I got offered a job" He said.

"But why? Have you not thought about how it is going to affect the girls?" Zoe said.

"Yes and I want to have another go with them. I want to get to know my babies" He said.

"Okay but I don't know how they will react." Zoe said.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"In the staff room" Zoe said. Zoe walked with him to the staffroom and opened the door.

"Girls, this is your dad, Nick Jordan" Zoe said to the girls. Both girls looked up in shock. Zoe went and stood next to them. Eryn automatically clung onto Zoe's hand.

"Come give your dad a hug" Nick said. Lucy went forward and hugged Nick but Eryn stayed with Zoe.

"Zoe, I was just filling in until you arrived. I'm working on the ward again starting tomorrow. So do you want me to take the girls" Nick asked. Zoe looked at the girls. She nodded.

"But let me talk to Eryn first" Zoe said and she pulled Eryn out of the room and into the staff room.

"Eryn, what's wrong" Zoe asked putting her hand around Eryn.

"I want you" Eryn said.

"What do you mean" Zoe said.

"I want you. I don't want you to leave us" Eryn said.

"Oh baby. I promise I will always be here for you. You will always live with me" Zoe said pulling Eryn into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while and then went back to Zoe's office. Zoe then said bye to her girls and they left with Nick.

"How about we go to the cinema?" Nick asked the girls and the girls nodded excitedly. Lucy was extremely happy and jumping about but Eryn was still about nervous.

"Okay, we need to go and get Yvonne first" Nick said.

"Who's Yvonne?" Lucy asked

"She is my fiancée" Nick said and Eryn's head snapped to face Nick. She didn't want her to come. This was just meant to be her, Lucy and her dad. She wanted her mum and dad back together and now this woman was in the picture as well. They went to Nick's house and Yvonne came out. She got in the front of the car.

"Hi girls, I'm Yvonne. It's lovely to meet you." She said.

The girls both said hi and then they drove on. They arrived at the cinema and they got out. Nick went and bought the tickets while Yvonne went with the girls to get sweets and a drink. They got popcorn, gaint chocolate buttons and 2 slushies. They then went into the cinema screen and sat down. The trailers had just started when Lucy told Eryn she needed the toilet.

"I'm just going to take Lucy to the toilet" Eryn told Yvonne and Nick.

"Well, I'll just come with yous." Yvonne said.

"You don't need to its okay" Eryn said.

"No, I'm coming to keep an eye on you" Yvonne said. Eryn huffed and stormed off pulling Lucy with her as she went. Yvonne ran behind. They went to the toilet and then Eryn was washing her hand when Yvonne came out.

"So what was that strop about?" She asked. Eryn just ignored her.

"Eryn, stop it. We are going to be spending a lot more time together and I would like to be your friend. I want you to know you can talk to me" Yvonne said.

"Well, you're not my mum so you can't tell me what to do" Eryn said

"I know I'm not your mum but I'm your soon to be step mum. I want to have a good relationship with you. I promise you that I'm never going to try and be your mum. You already have an amazing mum" Yvonne said. Eryn nodded and Yvonne gave her a hug before they all went back to their seats.

It was soon the end of the film. They saw it was nearly 5 o'clock and decided to go for tea.

"Do you girls want to go out for tea?" Nick asked and they both got very excited. They all decided on pizza hut. They went out and had their tea and then headed back to the ED. They arrived and both girls went up to Zoe.

"So did you have a good day?" Zoe asked and both girls nodded.

"I'm glad" Zoe said pulling them into a hug.

"Thank you for today Zoe" Nick said. "We'd love to have them again, today was a great pleasure and I hope we can arrange it again"

Zoe nodded and they exchanged numbers. Nick then left and Zoe got her stuff together and they left. They soon arrived home and the girls went upstairs and got changed into their jammies.

"So girls, do you enjoy today?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, it was good. Eryn, why did Yvonne talk to you in the toilets?" Lucy asked.

"I doesn't matter" Eryn said. Zoe noticed this and decided she would wait for Lucy to go to bed before questioning Eryn.

They sat and finished their homework and then watched some TV. Soon it was time for Lucy to go up to bed. She went up and Zoe went and said goodnight.

"Er, what happened with you and Yvonne today" Zoe said.

"Em, it's just well, Lucy said she needed the toilet and I said I would take her and then Yvonne said she would come and I said it was fine but she wanted to come to keep an eye on us. So I stormed off. And then she talked to me and like said she wasn't trying to be my mum and that she wanted us to be friends and that" Eryn said.

"Oh baby, thank you for looking after your sister but I just think Yvonne wanted to help and get to know you both" Zoe said and Eryn nodded snuggling into Zoe.

"Oh baby, I love you so much" Zoe said pulling Eryn closer to her. They stayed like this for a bit before Eryn went up to bed.

**Hi, hope this is okay. Btw Yvonne never had the accident but she is still a policewoman. Please review :) **


	17. Chapter 17

It was the next day and Lucy was walking home from school with Rachel. She was going to Rachel's house and they were both going to go to cheerleading as Zoe was working till 7:30 tonight. Eryn was going to Gabby's house and then they were going to cheerleading.

Lucy and Rachel were walking home and jumping about having a bit of a muck about. They were walking on the pavement and the next thing and car came spiralling out of control. Lucy screamed as the car scraped past her and threw her to the ground. She got up and wiped the dust down. She looked over and saw people surrounding her and Rachel. Rachel was lying on the ground. Lucy looked at her and started crying.

"Hey, it's okay. An ambulance is just coming and so are the police." A woman said to Lucy putting her hand around her. Just then an ambulance and police car arrived. Jeff and Dixie got out the ambulance. Jeff went over to Rachel while Dixie went to Lucy.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Dixie asked and Lucy nodded.

"She was knocked over and thrown to the ground" The woman who was talking to Lucy earlier.

"Lucy, are you okay? Did you hurt anything?" Dixie asked and Lucy shook her head. Just then they heard someone shout.

"Lucy!" Yvonne shouted. Lucy turned around and saw Yvonne running towards her. Lucy ran up to Yvonne and jumped into her arms. She then started sobbing. Yvonne held Lucy close.

"I want my mum" Lucy said into Yvonne.

"It's okay. We'll get you to mum" Yvonne said.

"Yvonne, if you want you and Lucy can come with us in the ambulance" Jeff shouted. Yvonne nodded and told her colleague where she was going.

They got in the ambulance and headed to the hospital. Once at the hospital, Yvonne walked in carrying Lucy and went straight to find Zoe. She walked up to reception and noticed Zoe sitting with her back to her.

"Zoe" She said and Zoe turned around. She instantly noticed Lucy and got up.

"What happened?" Zoe said as Yvonne gave her Lucy.

"Em her friend was hit by a car and Lucy was scraped and thrown to the ground" Yvonne said.

"Oh baby" Zoe said as she held Lucy.

"Is she hurt?" Zoe asked.

"No she's fine, she is just in shock." Yvonne said and Zoe nodded.

"Sweetie, do you want to go to cheer tonight or give it a miss?" Zoe asked.

"I want to go" Lucy said.

"Okay, well I'll see if I can get off to take you" Zoe said.

"Zoe, I get off at 5. So I can take her if you want" Yvonne said.

"Are you sure?" Zoe said and Yvonne nodded.

"Okay thank you" Zoe said.

"Zoe, I'm really going to have to interview her" Yvonne said.

"Okay, well just do it just now to get it over with" Zoe said.

"Is it okay if I stay" Zoe asked and Yvonne nodded.

"Lucy, can you tell me what happened?" Yvonne asked.

"We were just walking along the pavement and then a car came and it was spinning around and it hit us" Lucy said.

"Okay, did you see the person in the car?" Yvonne said.

"Em, it was a man and he was quite young with a baseball hat on" Lucy said.

"Good girl. What was the car like?" Yvonne asked.

"It was silver and looked like a normal car" Lucy said and Zoe and Yvonne laughed.

"Thank you, Lucy. I think that is enough for just now. I need to go and speak to Rachel and I might need to speak to you again" Yvonne said. Lucy nodded and Yvonne walked out.

"Right Lucy Lou, I have to get back to work. Yvonne is going to take you to cheer so you're going to need to get ready soon." Zoe said and Lucy nodded. Zoe then took Lucy into the changing rooms.

"Get changed and then go back to the staff room" Zoe said. Lucy nodded and went to get changed. She got changed into a black crop top with red writing saying "Flyer" and a pair of red shorts. She got her cheer shoes on and her hoodie and walked back to the staff room. She sat in the staff room and did some homework until it was 5 o'clock. She walked out and went up to Zoe.

"Mum, can you please do my hair?" Lucy asked. Zoe nodded and turned Lucy around. Zoe grabbed the hairbrush and bobbles from Lucy's hand and scrapped her hair back into a tight ponytail. Just as she finished Yvonne arrived.

"Right Lucy, are you just about ready?" Yvonne asked and Lucy nodded, she then left to get her water bottle which was in the staff room.

"Do you want me to stay and watch to check how Lucy is?" Yvonne asked.

"If you don't mind, I finish work at 7:30 so I'll be there for the last 15 minutes at least." Zoe said and Yvonne nodded. Lucy then came back and they left.

They arrived at the gym and walked in Lucy walked in with Yvonne and Eryn noticed. She came over.

"What are you doing here?" Eryn asked.

"Something happened and I had to take Lucy" Yvonne said.

"How, where is Rachel?" Eryn asked and Lucy looked down. Eryn grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her over to a corner.

"Luc, what's up?" She asked.

"Rachel got hit by a car." Lucy replied.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Eryn asked.

"I think so" Lucy replied and then she bursted into tears. Eryn put her arms around Lucy and picked her up. Lucy wrapped her legs around Eryn. Eryn then walked to one of the box rooms next to the gym. She took Lucy there and then put her down. Yvonne noticed this and walked over and opened the door.

"I can handle this; can you just leave us alone?" Eryn said

"No Eryn, you can't handle this by yourself" Yvonne said.

"I can, she is my sister and I know her better than you" Eryn said. Yvonne then walked over to where Eryn had just put Lucy down and put her hand on Lucy.

"Eryn, it's fine. Just leave us and I'll sort Lucy out" Yvonne said and Eryn stormed out. Eryn got out and room and went and sat down on the bench until Alisha called everyone other. She called them over just as Lucy left the room with Yvonne. They then all walked over to Alisha.

"Right, so who is missing?" Alisha asked.

"Just Rachel" They replied.

"Does anyone know where she is?" Alisha asked.

"Rachel is in hospital. There was an accident after school" Eryn said.

"Okay, is she okay?" Alisha asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask my mum when she comes to pick us up" Eryn said and Alisha nodded.

"Well, we'll get a helper to step in as Rachel as a base" Alisha said and the girls nodded. They got to work and Alisha could see Eryn wasn't with it.

"Something isn't right with Eryn. She is messing up simply things which I know she can do. This isn't too hard for her, this is a breeze compared to Senior Supremes." One of the mothers said.

"I know she isn't even paying attention to Lucy" Another said.

"Something's wrong. She isn't okay, she is either upset or angry about something" Another said.

"I think that's my fault. She stormed out when I went to check on Lucy" Yvonne said. The others nodded. Just then Alisha stopped them and walked over to Eryn, she put her arms around Eryn and Eryn automatically sunk into her hug.

"Eryn, just go and tumble it out" Alisha said and Eryn nodded. She walked over to the other floor and started tumbling.

"I was waiting on Alisha saying that" One mum said.

"What do you mean?" Yvonne said.

"When Eryn is upset she tumbles and it makes her feel better. She does it and so does Alisha's youngest Malia." One mum said.

"It's been a while since Eryn has had to tumble it out" Another mum said.

"Since Zoe has spent more time with the girls they have changed so much" Melissa said and the other mums nodded. After Eryn tumbled she felt better and went back and managed to do it right and pay attention. It was soon 7:40 and Zoe walked in.

"Right, I better get going" Yvonne said

"Okay, well thank you for today" Zoe said and then Yvonne left.

"So what have I missed?" Zoe said.

"Well, something's not right with Eryn. Alisha had to send her away to tumble it out but after that she was fine" Melissa said.

"Oh, I'll talk to her tonight" Zoe said. They sat and watched the last 20 minutes before they finished. The girls quickly got there things together and left.

They arrived home and went and sat in the living room. The girls had ran out of time and didn't have time to cool down. So they cooled down once they got home. They were sitting in the living room on the floor cooling down when Zoe walked in.

"Eryn, why were you angry with Yvonne?" Lucy asked.

"It's none of your business, Eryn said snapping at Lucy.

"Lucy, go up and have a shower" Zoe said. Lucy left.

"Eryn, what happened?" Zoe asked.

"It doesn't matter" Eryn said.

"Eryn" Zoe said.

"I just got annoyed with her. Lucy was telling me what happened with Rachel and she started to cry so I carried her to another room and Yvonne came in and told me to leave and that she could handle it" Eryn said.

"Oh Eryn come here" Zoe said and Eryn climbed on top of Zoe.

"I'm sure Yvonne just wanted to help and she didn't mean it in a horrible way" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. They started like that and talked for a bit and then they heard Lucy get out the shower and come down the stairs.

"Right missy, go up and have a shower. Sweaty" Zoe said jokingly.

"Oi, I'm not that sweaty" Eryn said

"Just a bit" Zoe said and Eryn laughed and went up the stairs.

Once Eryn was out the shower and ready they all came down the stairs.

"Right, I know things have been hard recently but I want you to remember you always have me and each other and no one will ever change that" Zoe said and both girls nodded.

"Come on then. Let's have a family hug" Zoe said and they both pounced on her.

"Oh babies I love you" Zoe said and they snuggled up to their mum. They then moved to watch the TV. Lucy stayed onto of Zoe and Eryn slide off and slotted in beside her mum and leant on her mum. Zoe had one arm around Lucy and another around Eryn. They watched the TV for awhile and then Zoe looked down to notice Lucy sleeping.

"Right bed time." Zoe said and Eryn sleepily got up and walked up the stairs. Zoe then carried Lucy up the stairs and put her to bed. Zoe then went to see Eryn. She gave Eryn a cuddle in something she hasn't done in ages.

**Hope you like this. Please review. I'll need some more reviews before I update again :) xx**


	18. Chapter 18

It was Friday night and Zoe was picking Lucy up from school. Last night Eryn had asked her if Danny could come around for tea. Zoe agreed but said that Eryn still had to go to dance. Eryn was happy and left it at that. Zoe sat and waited until Lucy was in the car and buckled up before leaving to go home. Once home Lucy went and got changed. They were just about to leave when Eryn and Danny came prancing in.

"Right, I'm away to take Lucy to cheer. I'm going to watch her for a bit before going home." Zoe said and Eryn nodded and they ran up the stairs. Eryn grabbed a pair of Hollister joggers and a baggy top. She went into the bathroom and got changed. When she came out she went into her room to see that Danny had gotten changed.

She went into the room and they chatted for a bit before getting on with some homework. Eryn then felt Danny move closer to her and went into kiss her. She went in and their lips met. They then relaxed and carried on. Eryn felt Danny open his mouth and Eryn went into. She then pulled away and felt Danny's brace catch on her lip. She panicked and ripped it away. She ripped her lip and it was bleeding. She ran into the bathroom and got a wet cloth and held it against her lips. She then walked back into the bedroom.

"Is your lip okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it will be fine. I just need the bleed to stop before my mum gets here." Eryn said and she went and sat down on the bed.

"Eryn, I was thinking. Well, I just think we need to go further. We don't seem like a couple" Danny said.

"Danny, we are 12 years old" Eryn said

"I don't mean like that but like you never kiss me when we are out in a group and you just stand there, you don't try and be close to me" Danny said.

"I'm not ready, Dan. I can't be like that I'm not confident in front of other boys. Can you blame me?" She shouted.

"Well, it's obvious you aren't as committed to this as I am." Danny shouted.

"How can you say that? You don't understand anything, I like you but we are 12. We have only been together a couple of weeks. You can hardly expect me to be snogging you in front of everyone. It's embarrassing, everyone just stares at us expecting something to happen" Eryn shouted.

"What so I'm an embarrassment to you? Well sorry I'm not perfect and up to your so high standard. You think you are everything; you come across as a snobby, smart bitch. Thinking you are the best." He shouted.

"No, I don't. I thought you saw me differently. I hate everyone wanting to be my friends. I want people how like me for myself, not what everyone else sees in me" Eryn said upset by what Danny had just said.

"Yeah right, well you know what I kissed Hannah earlier this week, you never give me any attention and I was walking home with her and one thing lead to any other." Danny said. Eryn stepped forward and slapped him around the face. It wasn't that hard but Danny was shocked.

"Eryn, we are over" Danny shouted. He then stormed down the stairs and out the door, nearly knocked Zoe over on the way out. Zoe walked in and called on Eryn. She didn't hear a reply and went up the stairs to Eryn's room. She opened the door which was very slightly opened and saw her daughter sitting on the bed with a wet cloth to her lip.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"I cut my lip" Eryn said and Zoe came over and moved the wet cloth.

"Oh that's a bad rip. I think it will need stitches. How did you manage that? Zoe asked and Eryn shrugged her shoulder. She was too embarrassed to tell her mum

"Eryn, what happened?" Zoe said a bit more seriously.

"I got in stuck on Danny's brace" Eryn said embarrassingly. Zoe just laughed.

"Right, let's get you to the ED and I'll get a nurse to stitch it up" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. They went down the stairs and got into the car.

"So why did Danny leave?" Zoe asked.

"We had a fight" Eryn said.

"What about?" Zoe asked looking at Eryn.

"He said he wanted to go further" Eryn said.

"WHAT!" Zoe shouted.

"No, not like that, he said I don't act like we are together when we are in front of his friends" Eryn said.

"How, what don't you?" Zoe said.

"He said I don't kiss him or that in front of his friends" Eryn said.

"Well, never feel like you have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with" Zoe said.

"Mum, I slapped him across the face" Eryn said looking away.

"What for saying he wanted to go further" Zoe said.

"No, because he told me he kissed Hannah this week" Eryn said and she could feel tears coming down her face. They arrived in the car park and Zoe parked the car and threw her arms around Eryn. This was just enough to cause Eryn to start crying properly.

"He called me a snobby smart bitch" Eryn said into Zoe's chest.

"Oh baby, if he calls you that he obviously doesn't know you very well" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. They started like this until Zoe said they should go in. She looked at her top to see that it had some blood on it from Eryn's lip. She got out the car and put her arms around Eryn's shoulders.

"I shouldn't say this but if I had been in your position I would have slapped him too" Zoe said.

They walked into the ED and Zoe got Linda to stitch Eryn's lip as it would only take a little time.

"So Eryn, how did you manage to do this?" Linda asked. Eryn just looked at Zoe.

"Go on tell her. Let her have a laugh." Zoe said and Linda looked up

"I got in caught on Danny's brace" Eryn said and Linda started to laugh.

"Bet your mum was impressed. Bet she hasn't done that before" Linda said.

"I certainly haven't" Zoe said and she held Eryn's hand.

"So how are you and Danny getting on?" Linda said.

"Em, we're not together anymore" Eryn said.

"Oh" Linda said and she left it at that.

"Right that's you finished. Just let me get you discharged and then you can go" Linda said and she left. Zoe walked out with Linda.

"So when did she cut her lip? If she isn't going out with Danny now" Linda said confused.

"She cut her lip and then they had a fight" Zoe said.

"Is she okay?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I haven't found out the whole story yet. I'll talk to her again later" Zoe said and Linda nodded. Linda discharged Eryn and they left to go and went to pick up Lucy. Zoe went in and collected Lucy while Eryn waited in the car. Lucy came out and Eryn got out to let Lucy in the back.

"I want to go in the front" Lucy complained.

"Lucy, just get in the back" Zoe said.

"But that's not fair. Why is Eryn not ready and going to dance" Lucy said.

"Well, something happened and she isn't going tonight. I have told Alisha and she understands" Zoe said. Lucy huffed and got in the back.

"What's wrong with Eryn? Why is she is such a mood" Lucy said.

"Lucy, leave Eryn alone. She's fine" Zoe said putting her hand on Eryn's hand.

They arrived home and Lucy went up for a showering. Eryn was sat on the sofa and Zoe walked up to her.

"Do you want a mummy Snuggle" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Zoe sat down and pulled Eryn so she was on top of her. She held her baby close for ages and talked softly to her. After a bit Lucy came down and they all sat and watched the TV. They watched the TV for longer before going to bed. Lucy had fallen asleep watching the TV so Zoe had just gone and put her to bed.

"Mum, can I please sleep with you tonight?" Eryn said.

"Okay but just tonight." Zoe said

"I need your cuddles" Eryn said and they both got into bed. Zoe cuddled up to Eryn and they soon feel asleep.

**Hope this is okay. Please reviews. Will need some more reviews before I update again! So its up to you over how long it will be before my next update :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the reviews **

It was Monday and Eryn had her parents evening tonight. It was Eryn's first parents evening Zoe had been to since Eryn moved up to high school. She had missed last year's because she had been working and was unable to get time off. Zoe couldn't wait to see how Eryn was getting on. She wanted to see how Eryn's grades were. She was also top in her class in primary but she didn't know how she was coping with secondary work she knew it was a big jump.

Zoe was having a really stressful day at work after the incident with Ria. She arrived home to find Eryn sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. Lucy was up in her room. She had worked to the high school after school and had arrived there just as the last bell had rang. Eryn came walking out and walked home with Lucy. They arrived home and got changed before getting on with their homework.

"Mum, is it true that Ria went and got herself so drunk she had to go to the ED" Eryn asked.

"Eryn, she is in hospital but it's not like that. I really can't tell you what happened. It's really not fair but I want to make it clear that. She didn't get herself completely drunk on purpose. Things happened; never just think she just fancied it, okay?" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Right go and get ready. I'm taking Lucy to cheer but you can't go because of the stitches in your lip. Tomorrow come to the hospital after school and I'll get someone to take them out before cheer tomorrow night" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. She ran up the stairs and got changed into highwaisted super soft jeans and a "FREAK" white top on. She then did her hair and came down the stairs and they all got in the car.

They dropped Lucy off first and then made their way to the school. Zoe was meeting Lucy's first teacher at 6 o'clock. They arrived at about 5:50 and went into the school. They walked into the assembly hall and saw the room all split into sections.

"Right, which one is Miss Renson" Zoe asked.

"She is my geography teacher" Eryn said.

They had soon been to all her teachers and were heading to Eryn's last teacher. Zoe had found out that Eryn was doing extremely well in school. She was 3rd place and top girl in last year's overall exam and had been top for social subjects and science. Zoe was really proud of Eryn. They just had one meeting left and that was with her pupil care and support teacher, Miss Parker

"Well, Eryn is a pleasure to teach. She is very hard working and academic. However she can be a bit chatty but does get the work done. She really is no problem at all. Does she have any clue to what she what's to do when she leaves school?" Miss Parker asked

"Em, not that she has said." Zoe said.

"I think she could go far. She is very good at science. Do you think a job in medicine would interest her?" Miss Parker asked.

"Em, it might. I and Eryn's dad are both Consultants so it might encourage her. If you think she is capable of going far then I want her to do her best and get as far as she can." Zoe said.

"I agree with you. I'm sure whatever Eryn wants to do she will push herself and make herself the best as she can be" Miss Parker said and Zoe nodded. They talked for a bit longer and then left. They got in the car.

"I'm so proud of you Eryn. You've done amazing. You obviously have your mother's brain" Zoe said jokingly.

"So, I was talking to Miss Parker and we were wondering do you know what you want to do when you leave school?" Zoe said.

"I think I want to be a doctor" Eryn said.

"Do you? I think you'd be a good doctor" Zoe said.

Zoe then dropped Eryn off at the house before going to collect Lucy. She picked Lucy up and they went back to the house. Eryn was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework.

"So when does your end of year exams start?" Zoe asked.

"Em in like 2 weeks" Eryn said.

"Okay, well I really want you to work hard and get the best results you can. You did really well last year but the stake will be raised this year and you have to go with it." Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Good girl, if you want to be a doctor you will need to get really good results in your exams and if you don't try now, you'll never manage" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Zoe then gave her a hug.

"But just remember I'm proud of you no matter what. Just as long as you try you're hardest" Zoe said. Eryn nodded and then went up and had a shower. Once she was out the shower she came down the stairs.

"Eryn, do you want some cereal? Lucy was saying she was hungry" Zoe said

"Yes, please" Eryn shouted back. She then walked into the kitchen and had some cereal.

"So did I miss much at cheer" Eryn asked Lucy.

"Not really, just went over it again and worked on flexible and tumbling" Lucy said and Eryn nodded. After eating they went and watched TV together before Zoe sent Lucy up to bed. Not long later Eryn went up closely followed by Zoe.

** Hope this is okay sorry its quite short, please review and I should be able to update soon :)**


	20. Chapter 20

It was Monday night and the Hanna household was quiet. Everyone was in bed asleep. Lucy started having a bad dream. She had been having them recently about the shooting. School had been hard since the shooting they had lost 3 of their class mates and a class room assistant. Lucy was trying to wake up but couldn't. She was twisting and shaking. Then she felt the bed go wet. She was mortified. She hadn't wet the bed since she was about 3. She couldn't believe it, she was so embarrassed. She couldn't tell her mum, she didn't know what to do. She only had one option she would have to wake up Eryn. She creeped into Eryn's room and gently shook her awake.

"What's wrong, Luc?" Eryn asked sleepily.

"Eryn, I need your help" Lucy said

"How, what's happened?" Eryn asked.

"Eryn, I had a bad dream and then I had an accident" Lucy said starting to cry.

"Hey, it's okay. Come here" Eryn said pulling Lucy into a close hug.

"Luc, just tell mum." Eryn said.

"I can't, she'll be mad at me" Lucy said

"No, baby she'll understand" Eryn said.

"Can't you just wash it?" Lucy said.

"Sweetie, I think you should tell mum. Talk to her, mum. Mum is different now, Lou she will listen to you and understand, I promise" Eryn said and Lucy nodded her head. Eryn stood up and held Lucy's hand and walked her into their mum's room.

"Mum" Eryn said shaking Zoe.

"What's wrong" Zoe said still half asleep.

"Mum, Lucy's had an accident" Eryn said. Zoe suddenly got up and pulled Lucy close to her.

"Eryn, thank you so much but you can go back to bed now." Zoe said and Eryn nodded her head.

Eryn went back to bed.

"Sweetie, jump in the shower will stuff your sheets in the wash and then we'll talk." Zoe said and Lucy nodded. Lucy jumped into the shower. She quickly had a shower and then got dried. She then walked out the bathroom and went to go into her bedroom to get new jammies. Zoe was standing waiting in Lucy's room. Lucy grabbed a pair of clean pyjamas and got changed.

"Do you want to go into my bed?" Zoe asked and Lucy nodded. They climbed into Zoe's bed and Zoe cuddled into Lucy.

"So what made you have the accident, Luc" Zoe asked softly.

"I had a bad dream" Lucy said.

"What was it about?" Zoe asked

"The shooting" Lucy said

"Oh baby, have you been having a lot of nightmares about it?" Zoe asked and Lucy nodded.

"Oh my little girl, you should have said something" Zoe said nuzzling her head into Lucy's hair.

"Sorry, mum. I didn't think it would get that bad" Lucy said.

"Well, I think we should go back to sleep and talk more tomorrow" Zoe said and Lucy nodded. Turning round and snuggling up with her mum.

They quickly got to sleep and before they knew it, it was 7:15 and Zoe was awake and having a shower. She then woke the girls up and they got ready. They were soon all ready and Zoe dropped the girls off at school.

Zoe's day at work went quickly and soon Eryn and Lucy walked in. Zoe got Tess to take the stitches out of Eryn's lip. They then went to cheer. Lucy was doing cheer with Youth Supremes and Eryn was watching.

"Eryn, did Lucy wake you up last night?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, she came through and woke me up but I told her to wake you up but she wanted me to wash the sheets but I said she had to tell you" Eryn said.

"Well thank you for being there for her. But why didn't she tell me?" Zoe asked.

"She thought you would be angry at her" Eryn said and Zoe put her hands in her head.

"It's not your fault mum, it's just Lucy being Lucy. I just think she was just embarrassed." Eryn said.

"Oh baby, thank you. You sound so grown up saying that" Zoe said pulling Eryn into a tight hug. Soon Eryn's cheer was starting and Lucy's cheer was just about to finish. She watched both of them and then Lucy finished and came and sat with Zoe.

"Are you okay, now?" Zoe asked and Lucy nodded. She sat on her mum's knee.

"Sweetie, do you want to talk about it?" Zoe asked. Lucy shrugged.

"Mum, I just see him. When I was with Tom and he was just lying there dead on the ground and I just heard lots of people screaming" Lucy said and Zoe held her closer.

"If I hadn't gone to the toilet after lunch, I might not even be here" Lucy said.

"Oh baby, please don't think like that" Zoe said

"It's happened now and there is nothing we can do to change that. I wish you didn't have to go through that" Zoe said.

They watched Eryn and soon they were finished. They went home. Lucy went up and had a shower first and Eryn stayed down the stairs. Zoe was lying on the sofa and Eryn came over and sat down on Zoe. Zoe sat and rubbed her hand up and down Eryn's leg which relaxed Eryn.

"Mum, I was kind of wondering, well, em" Eryn said

"What?" Zoe said looking at Eryn

"Well, I kinda think I need to shave my legs cause like the hair is dark and like" Eryn said nervously.

"Yeah, that's fine. I was just thinking that. I was a bit younger that you when I started. It's because of our dark hair the hair comes in darker." Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

Zoe then got up and went into her room. Eryn followed her.

"So, I got this for when you asked" Zoe said holding up a battery operated razor.

"I think it's smarter and safer for you to use a battery operated razor for just now anyway." Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Zoe then showed Eryn what to do and helped her. Soon later it was time to go to bed.

**Thank you again for the reviews. Please tell me if you like this chapter, not too sure if it was okay. Please review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

It was Friday and the girls were going to their dad's for the night. Zoe was taking them after dance and cheer and they were going to stay until Saturday after tea. They had just finished with their evening clubs and were in the car going to Nick and Yvonne's. They arrived outside Nick and Yvonne's and got out.

"Mum, I don't want to stay?" Eryn said.

"Hey, it's okay. Just stay if you really don't like it I can come later and get you but please give it try. Remember I'm just a phone call away" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Zoe then pulled Eryn into a close hug.

By this time Lucy was already at the door and Yvonne had just opened it. They came walking up the drive with their stuff. Nick took Eryn and Lucy up the stairs to their rooms and Yvonne talked to Zoe.

"So how are the girls?" Yvonne asked.

"Yeah, they are good" Zoe said

"Anything I should be aware of for tonight?" Yvonne said

"Em, just watch Lucy she had a nightmare about the shooting and had an accident earlier in the week but she seems okay now though." Zoe said and Yvonne nodded.

"And Eryn" Yvonne asked.

"She's a bit funny about staying tonight but I'm sure she'll be fine. If she does what to phone me, do you mind letting her" Zoe said

"No, of course not" Yvonne said. They talked for a bit longer and then Zoe get ready to leave she called the girls down to say bye. She gave Lucy a hug and kiss before going onto Eryn. She hugged Eryn.

"Mum, please don't go" Eryn said.

"You'll be fine Eryn." Zoe said pulling her away and placing a kiss on her forehead. Eryn started to get tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm just a phone call away" Zoe said and that just caused Eryn to burst into tears.

"Eryn, come on. It's only one night" Zoe said pulling Eryn closer into a hug. She then pulled Eryn away and left. She felt bad that Eryn was this upset but she had to get to know her dad.

After Zoe left Lucy stepped in and gave Eryn a hug

"Sweetie, it's okay. We'll have a good time a good time" Yvonne said telling into give Eryn a hug. Lucy stepped back and Yvonne turned Eryn round and Eryn clung onto her. They went and sat on the couch and Lucy went and had a shower. Eryn had calmed down and then she heard Lucy shout on her. She got up and went to see Lucy.

"Luc, what's up?" Eryn asked. Lucy was standing with a towel around her.

"I don't know how to work the shower" She said.

"I don't either." Eryn said.

"YVONNE!" Eryn said and Yvonne came running up the stairs.

"What's wrong" She asked coming into the bathroom.

"We don't know how to work the shower" Eryn said.

"It's okay" Yvonne said and she showed the girls how to work the showers and then she and Eryn went down the stairs. They sat on the sofa and watch the TV until Lucy came down. She came down and handed Eryn her hairbrush. Eryn turned Lucy around and brushed her hair. Then Lucy sat on Eryn's knee and snuggled into her neck.

"What's wrong?" Eryn asked.

"What if I have another accident?" Lucy asked.

"Its okay, Dad and Yvonne wouldn't be mad" Eryn said.

"But how do you know they would be mad" Lucy said.

"Do you want to talk to Yvonne about it just so she knows" Eryn asked and Lucy nodded her head.

"Yvonne, can I please get a drink before I have a shower" Eryn asked.

"Yeah, I'll come show you where it is" Yvonne said and she got up and Eryn followed her. She closed the door behind her.

"Em, Yvonne, well Lucy's kind of worried because earlier this week she had an accident in bed and she is scared that it might happen again and that you and dad would be angry." Eryn said and Yvonne turned around.

"Oh, I'll go and talk to her so she knows that you wouldn't. You can help yourself to juice it's in that cupboard" Yvonne said pointing to one of the cupboard.

"It's okay, I didn't need a drink I just wanted to talk to you alone. And can you maybe talk to Lucy about it privately because I don't think she wants dad to know" Eryn said and Yvonne nodded her head.

Eryn then went up the stairs to have a shower. As she was getting changed she noticed this gloomy white stuff in her pants. She panicked she got in the shower and got washed. Once she was changed into her jammies she went into her room and got her phone out she was worried about what was in her pants. She then phoned her mum who was on night shift.

"Mum," Eryn said

"Hi sweetie, how are you" Zoe replied.

"I'm okay, well I think." She said.

"How what's wrong?" Zoe said

"Well, it's just l found this like white gloomy stuff in my pants." Eryn said.

"Oh that's okay, it's just discharge" Zoe said,

"What's that?" She said.

"It's just your body cleaning itself. You usually get it before your periods." Zoe said.

"What so my period is like starting now" Eryn said getting stressed.

"No, it's just like another clue that you are starting soon." Zoe said.

"Okay, so I'm not dying" Eryn said and Zoe laughed.

"No baby, you're not dying" Zoe said

"Are you sure?" Eryn said

"Yes, I'm sure. Look Sam will tell you too." Zoe said and she handed Sam the phone.

"Sweetie you are certainly not dying" Sam said and Eryn felt better. Sam then gave the phone back to Zoe.

"So apart from that are you okay?" Zoe said

"Yeah, well I better go, now I know I'm not dying" Eryn said

"Okay sweetie, Love you see you tomorrow" Zoe said before hanging up. Then Eryn went down the stairs. They watched a film. Yvonne sat at one end of the sofa with her feet across Nick and Lucy was lying cuddled up with Yvonne. Eryn just sat on her own on the other sofa, she didn't feel as close as the others. Nick noticed the awkwardness and got up and cuddled up with Eryn. To his surprise, Eryn accepted the hug and cuddled up with him. They watched the rest of the film and then went up to bed. Lucy and Eryn were in different rooms but Yvonne said that if Lucy wanted she could go in with Eryn in the double bed if it made her feel better. Both girls agreed. They got into bed and Nick and Yvonne came in and gave them a good night kiss. They quickly went to sleep without a problem

**Hope this is okay. Please review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry, if it's not that good. Had this idea from when my cousin sprung this on my auntie when I was in the car with them yesterday :)**

It was Monday and Lucy was at school. She was sitting with her friends at lunch. Her friend, Skye, was being really quiet.

"What's wrong, Skye?" Lucy asked.

"It doesn't matter" Skye said and they just left it at that. They finished Lunch and then went outside to play.

"Lucy, can I tell you something?" Skye asked and Lucy nodded her head. Skye took her hand and pulled Lucy over to another corner of the playground,

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Skye said and Lucy nodded.

"Pinkie promise" Lucy said holding up her pinkie.

"Well, yesterday, I started my period" Skye said. Lucy didn't know what to say because she didn't really know what they were.

"Oh, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"yeah but it hurts a little" Skye said.

"Oh." Lucy said. They talked for a bit longer before the bell rang and they went back to class. The afternoon went quickly and then Zoe picked her up. She climbed into the back of the car and they went and waited for Eryn.

"Mum, what's a period?" Lucy said and that just caught Zoe completely off guard.

"Em, well I think it would be best it talk when we get home. Why were you wondering?" Zoe said

"Because Skye said that she started hers and it hurts" Lucy said.

"Oh, well I'll explain when we get home." Zoe said. Just then Eryn got in the car.

"Eryn, have you started your periods" Lucy asked.

"What? No!" Eryn said and she looked at Zoe. Zoe just gave her the look. They arrived home and they all went and got changed. Zoe then called Lucy done.

"Lucy, did you want to know what a period is?" Zoe asked and Lucy nodded.

"Well, when girls are growing up things happen to them. Like remember when we talked about wearing bras and that" Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

"Well, a period's like that. It's when blood comes for your bum for a few days each month" Zoe said. Zoe didn't think Lucy needed to know everything in detail yet as she was still only 9.

"Urg that's yucky" Lucy said "Do your pants get dirty?"

"No, you wear a pad or a tampon. A pad is like a towel you put in your pants and a tampon is something you stick up your bottom to soak the blood." Zoe said.

"Urg, I'm never using a tampon, it would hurt" Lucy said.

"It doesn't. I promise" Zoe said.

"So how come Skye has started her periods and Eryn hasn't" Lucy said.

"Well, people start at different ages but usually between the ages of 9-14." Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

"It's sounds not very nice" Lucy said.

"It's really not as bad as you thing" Zoe said. Just them Eryn walked in.

"So what are you talking about" Eryn said.

"Mum's just telling me about periods. It wouldn't be long before you start" Lucy said.

"Lucy, even though I've talked to you about it, some people find it really embarrassing and some people don't even know what it is so you don't go talking to everyone about it, okay? Any questions you come to me, or Eryn or Yvonne, okay?" Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

"Okay, good girl, Yvonne is coming to take you to cheer tonight and is staying with you until you are in bed as I have a short night shift" Zoe said and the girls nodded. Just then Yvonne walked in and the girls went up to get ready and Zoe ran her fingers through her hair.

"Stressful time?" Yvonne asked and Zoe nodded.

"Them girls, you're going to have fun tonight" Zoe said.

"Great, what's happened?" Yvonne said.

"Well, let's just say, Lucy decided to spring a question on me that I really wasn't expecting" Zoe said

"What question" Yvonne asked.

"Just, what is a period? With Eryn I went and talked to her about it but I just wasn't expecting Lucy to ask me so openly" Zoe said.

"Like, how much did you tell her?" Yvonne asked.

"Oh not a lot, just the basics like what it is, when you get it, what you wear and that" Zoe said.

"She attacked Eryn about it though. Let's just say Eryn was mortified." Zoe said and Yvonne laughed.

"Has Eryn started?" Yvonne asked and Zoe shook her head.

"But it won't be long" Zoe said and Yvonne nodded.

The girls then came down and Yvonne got them in the car and they left. Cheerleading went quickly and soon it was finished. They arrived home and Yvonne made a quick tea as Zoe hadn't have time to make it earlier. As she was making the tea, Lucy went up and had a shower. Soon later, tea was ready and Yvonne called the girls to the table.

"So, how was school?" Yvonne asked.

"It was as good as school can be" Eryn said.

"Yeah, it was good" Lucy said. They finished tea and then went and watched TV. Soon it was time for Lucy to go to bed. Eryn and Yvonne sat and watched more TV.

"Are you okay? After Lucy's surprise question, your mum said she didn't have time to talk to you" Yvonne said and Eryn nodded.

"I just want you to know that if something happens when you are at your dad's, you know that you can always come to me. Even if you just want to phone your mum its fine" Yvonne said and Eryn nodded.

"Thank you" Eryn said.

"No problem," Yvonne said moving and cuddling up with Eryn. Soon it was time for Eryn to go to bed. Once both girls were in bed Yvonne sat and watched TV until Zoe came back from her shift at just after 11. She then left and went back home.

**Please review :) xx**


	23. Chapter 23

It was Saturday afternoon and the girls had decided to spend the night with their dad again because they hadn't spent much time with him. It was 5 o'clock when Zoe dropped them off and Yvonne's shift finished at 9 so the girls would be able to spend time with their dad. Both girls let Zoe leave without a problem and went to put their clothes away in their room while Nick made tea. He then called the girls down and just as they were finishing they heard jingling.

"Dad, what's that noise?" Lucy asked.

"It's the ice cream van" Nick said and Lucy's eyes opened wide.

"Do you want to go and get something" Nick asked and both girls nodded excitedly. They ran out the house and didn't even put shoes on. They ran to the van and got 3 ice creams.

"Ouch, dad, the ground is hurting my feet." Lucy said and Nick laughed and picked her up. They then went back to the house. They ate their ice creams and had showers and got ready for bed. They then came down and sat and watched a film together. The girls picked to watch The Proposal. Nick had never seen it.

"Dad, what are they doing?" Lucy said.

"Em, just going to sleep" Nick said.

"No they're not. They are doing something" Lucy said.

"Lou, they're having sex" Eryn said to shut her sister up.

"What's that, dad?" Lucy said

"Em, it's, em when two people love, em, each other, they do it." Nick said stuttering not knowing what to say. Eryn sat there laughing her head off.

"I think that's one for your mum to answer" Nick said trying to avoid the conversation. Lucy left it at that and they continued to watch the film. Then Yvonne came in. She went and got changed into her pj's and cuddled up on the sofa with Eryn.

"Yvonne, you missed it. Lucy asked Dad what sex is" Eryn whispered into Yvonne's ear.

"What did he say?" Yvonne asked.

"Something about people loving each other and then told her to ask Mum. He was bright red and total stuttering" Eryn said and they both laughed.

Then Eryn and Lucy went up to bed.

"So I heard that Lucy sprung a question on you" Yvonne said.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to say to her" Nick said.

"Nick, you have to be honest with her. Do you want her to talk to you and be aware of sex or go and explore and end up pregnant at 16?" Yvonne said.

"Well obviously talk to me" Nick said.

"Well at least if you don't feel you can talk to her. You have to tell Zoe what she asked you. If she wants to know about sex, you have to make sure someone talks to her about it or she is just going to hide it and just not know" Yvonne said and Nick nodded.

"Do you want me to go and maybe see if she wants to talk?" Yvonne said and Nick nodded.

"I'll phone, Zoe first and tell her. Then after I talk to her, how about we have our own sex ed lesson?" Yvonne said.

"I'll be waiting for you" He said and Yvonne went into the kitchen and called Zoe.

"Hi Zoe" Yvonne said.

"Oh hi, is everything okay with the girls?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It just well, Lucy asked Nick what sex was and well we were wondering what to do?" Yvonne said.

"Well, it's up to you if you want to talk to her about it then you can if not I'll talk to her." Zoe said

"Okay, well is it okay if I tell her just the simply facts and then you can explain more if she wants to know more?" Yvonne asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm sorry about this" Zoe said.

"Its fine, she is just curious" Yvonne said. Zoe and Yvonne talked for longer and then Yvonne went up the stairs to talk to Lucy. As she was going up the stairs she heard Eryn talking.

"Lucy, you can't ask Dad stuff like that. It's not something you can just spring on dad like that" Eryn said.

"But why? I just don't know what sex is" She said getting upset.

"Why won't someone just tell me what it is" She said.

"You just don't understand. You're too young" Eryn said and then Yvonne walked in.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Yvonne asked and the girls just stayed quiet.

"Look, I wasn't trying to listen in or anything but I heard what you were talking about." Yvonne said and both girls looked up.

"And Lucy if you really want to know what sex is then I will talk to you about it. But Eryn she isn't too young, she is only 3 years younger that you remember." Yvonne said and Eryn nodded.

"Right, it's up to you so Eryn you can stay here or you can go to your room" Yvonne said and Eryn got up and walked into her own room. She had liked Yvonne up to now but now she felt like Yvonne saw her as a little girl and that she treated her like Lucy when she was older and more mature that Lucy.

She went and cuddled into bed. She wanted her mum. She treated her more like an adult. She liked being treated like an adult but occasion her mum could treat her like a little kid but no one else.

Yvonne sat on Lucy's bed.

"So what is it you want to know" Yvonne said calmly.

"What is sex?" Lucy said. She was getting really confused now, why was everyone making such a big deal out of it.

"Well, people have sex with people they love a lot. It's when a man's penis goes into a women's vagina" Yvonne said simply. That was not what Lucy was expecting and Yvonne could see her face go.

"Hey, it's okay" Yvonne said putting her hand around Lucy

"That's really yuck. That's where he pees from" Lucy said. Yvonne relaxed knowing that Lucy was content with that answer and she wouldn't need to talk to her anymore. However, she was now scared that she had said too much too quickly. Maybe Zoe didn't want to Lucy to know exactly what sex. She had just panicked and said the whole truth. Maybe Lucy wasn't ready for that, maybe it was too much for her.

Yvonne and Lucy talked for a bit more before Yvonne left and Lucy went to sleep. She walked into her room to see Nick on the bed ready for her. She got into bed and pulled her trousers off.

"Nick, I think I might have told Lucy too much. She looked terrified when I told her what sex was?" Yvonne said.

"It's fine, she'll be fine. It probably just shocked her." Nick said and Yvonne nodded.

"Right, forget about that and let's do this" Nick said and Yvonne nodded. She felt Nick enter her and well you know the rest.

**Hope this is okay. It's a bit about Nick and Yvonne but the next ones will be more Zoe :) Thanks again for the reviews they are much appreciated :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi btw in answer to one of the reviews- Sam and Tom do go out but that's it they don't live together or that :) Sorry it's really bad. Just wanting to do some smaller storylines before doing another couple of bigger ones :) **

It was Monday and Eryn was at school. She was sitting in English, when she was passed a note from a girl sitting behind her so opened the note as it was addressed to her.

_I'm really sorry about what happened the other week. I didn't mean what I said. I love u, will u go back out with me _

_Danny xx _

Eryn didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she could still trust Danny after everything he did to her.

_I don't no. I'll need to think about it first. Eryn _

She wrote back and gave it to the girl who passed it back. Soon it was lunch and Eryn went out with her friends. She was going to tesco's and noticed Danny. He came up to her.

"Why don't you want to go out with me?" He asked.

"Because I don't know if I still like you after the way you treated me and the things you said." Eryn said.

"Well, I didn't even say that much that could hurt. You are just being over sensitive. You didn't need to slap my across the face." He said

"Well, you clearly deserved it" She said and she stormed off.

She walked off with her friends and they got stuff to eat before heading to the park.

"So what did Danny want?" Gabby asked.

"He is just being a fucking retard." Eryn said.

"What's he done now?" She asked

"Well, he wanted to be my boyfriend and I said I didn't know if I wanted to go out with him and then he made a big fuss about it and said I was being over sensitive" Eryn said.

"Well, it's his lose. There are plenty of other boys in the year that would love to go out with you" Gabby said

"Thanks, Gabs" Eryn said and then they went back to school.

The day had finished and Lucy had met Eryn at the school and they had walked back to the hospital. Eryn had been really quiet as she was thinking about Danny. They walked into the hospital and went to the staff room. They sat down and got their homework out. They were sat doing homework when Sam walked in.

"Hi girls, how are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm good but I don't know about Eryn, she is being soooo boring. She hasn't even said anything" Lucy said.

"Eryn?" Sam said going around to see her. Sam put her had on Eryn shoulder. She saw tears in Eryn's eyes.

"Do you want your mum?" Sam asked and Eryn shook her head.

"It's okay. I'm just being stupid" She said and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sam said and Eryn nodded. Sam pulled Eryn into a hug and Eryn ended up bursting into tears.

"Lucy, can you go and see if your mum is free?" Sam said and Lucy nodded. Sam held Eryn until Zoe came through with Lucy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zoe said pulling Eryn across to her.

"Em, Lucy, how about we go to the sweet shop and get a sweetie." Sam said and Lucy nodded excitedly.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded her head.

"It's stupid. I don't even know why I'm crying about it" Eryn said.

"How what is it?" Zoe asked.

"Danny asked me out again and I said I would have to think about it and then we had another fight" Eryn said.

"Oh sweetie, I think you need to just forget about him" Zoe said cuddling Eryn and Eryn nodded her head.

"Good girl" Zoe said

"It's just so hard but he was like the first boy I had a proper relationship with. He was my first to actually kiss like properly." Eryn said and Zoe nodded stroking Eryn's hair. Soon later Sam and Lucy arrived back and the girls went and got changed for cheer.

Sam walked out with Zoe.

"Is Eryn okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's just Danny being a dick again." Zoe said and Sam laughed. They carried on working for a bit longer and then Zoe's shift finished so she went and took the girls to cheerleading. Cheerleading went quickly and then they were going home. Once home Eryn's phone started ringing so she went into her room to talk to Gabby.

"Hi, Eryn, did you hear about Danny and Hannah." Gabby said

"No, what is it?" Eryn said.

"They did it today after school." Gabby said.

"What but they are only like 13. OMG I hate him, he has only just stopped hassling me. How did you find out?" Eryn said.

"Oh, Hannah was talking to Kelsey because she said it was really sore and then Kelsey told me because she thought you had to right to know not to trust Danny." Gabby said.

"That's horrible. What if he tried it with me?" Eryn said.

"I know" Gabby said. They talked for a bit longer then Zoe walked in.

"Sorry, Gabby. I need to go my mum is here" Eryn said and she hung up.

"What was that about?" Zoe said.

"Accordingly Hannah and Danny did it today after school" Eryn said coolly.

"What? Like had sex" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"I am so glad, you aren't with him anymore. I didn't think he was like that" Zoe said.

"Me neither, but I think it was probably Hannah's idea cause she is like totally bragging about it" Eryn said.

"Well, it isn't something to be happy about especially at that age" Zoe said.

"But mum, like how do you know when it is right?" Eryn said.

"Well, you don't. But I really want you to come and talk to me whenever you thing you are ready or want to have sex. I hope it's not for a very long time but I want you to know that you can talk to me, sweetie. I really am not ready to be a grandma any time soon" Zoe said pulling Eryn into a close hug.

"I know I can talk to you about absolutely anything" Eryn said.

"I'm glad sweetie. That's all I want" Zoe said holding Eryn close.

"Right, go and have a shower you are all sweaty" Zoe said and Eryn laughed.

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	25. Chapter 25

It was Wednesday night and the girls had walked home from school. They arrived home and walked in. Their mum was sitting at the table talking to someone. They suddenly noticed who it was.

"Alannah!" They both screamed running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Hi, girls" She said hugging them back.

"Guess what, girls" Zoe said

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Alannah is able to start looking after you again" Zoe said and they both cheered.

"But, mum, will you go back to before" Eryn said.

"No, sweetie, I'm never going back like that again. I'm still going to look after you both as much as I can but some morning I will need to go in early and some nights I might need to work later but it won't be often." Zoe said and both girls nodded happily.

"Right, girls go and get changed for cheer, will I carry on talking to Alannah" Zoe said and both girls nodded.

"So how are the girls? Anything I should know" Alannah asked.

"Well, Lucy is still slightly struggling from the shooting but she is getting there. Eryn is well, just grown up. She isn't too bad just a bit emotional and dramatic" Zoe said and Alannah nodded.

"But they had changed so much since I've had more time off" Zoe said.

"That's really good; Eryn was starting to go off a bit. I was so shocked when she came running over to me today." Alannah said.

"Yeah, she has changed a lot since the accident" Zoe said. They talked for a bit longer before Alannah left.

Zoe called the girls down. Eryn came down first.

"Mum, look at the marks on my leg, they are horrific" Eryn said.

"Eryn, I can barely see them. They are just stretch marks." Zoe said.

"What? That's what you've got on your tummy" Eryn said.

"Thanks Eryn for pointing that out. And its okay, I can get you cream to help get rid of them but they sometimes disappear on their own." Zoe said.

"This is like the worst day ever. Look at my face, a spot. A fucking massive spot" Eryn said stressing out.

"Eryn language, calm down, I can't even see the spot" Zoe said.

"Look" Eryn said pointing the spot which was tiny and hidden by her side fringe.

"It's tiny and I'll get you spot cream, okay" Zoe said trying to calm Eryn down. Zoe then walked into the kitchen laughing to herself at how funny her eldest daughter was being. Eryn went and grabbed her hairbrush she put her hair in a ponytail and then clipped her fringe back making sure it was still hiding the spot.

"Right, are we ready to go?" Zoe shouted and both girls shouted they were and they got into the car. On the way to the car Lucy turned to Eryn.

"Eryn, you've got a massive spot on your head" Lucy said.

"Oh my god, is it that obvious" Eryn said panicking.

"No, Lucy is just winding you up" Zoe said putting her hand on Eryn's hand.

They arrived at cheerleading and the girls stretched will Zoe watched them. 2 and a half hours later, it was finished and they made their way to Zoe car.

"Mum, I have a really sore head" Eryn said.

"Oh do you want some paracetamol" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded. Zoe got a tablet out her bag and gave one to Eryn. Eryn took it and swallowed it. She then leant against the window.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked worriedly about Eryn.

"I just have a headache and my tummy's sore." Eryn said.

"Where?" Zoe asked and Eryn pointed to her lower tummy.

"Oh, well I'll get you a hot water bottle when we get in and see if that helps" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. They arrived home and Zoe got a hot water bottle for Eryn and then started making tea. Eryn sat on the sofa and held the hot water bottle to her tummy. Zoe soon called them for tea and Lucy came down in her jammies after having a shower.

After tea, Eryn said she was going up to have a shower. Zoe nodded and then tidied up.

"Mum, why does Eryn have a hot water bottle? I want one" Lucy said.

"Eryn's just got a sore tummy but I'll get you one then" Zoe said making Lucy a hot water bottle. Soon later Eryn came back down.

"How are you feeling now?" Zoe asked.

"My sore tummy's gone and my head is getting better." Eryn said.

"That's good sweetie" Zoe said giving Eryn a cuddle.

They sat and watched the TV before going Lucy went off to bed. Eryn then cuddled up with Zoe.

"Mum, my sore tummy's come back" Eryn said.

"Oh sweetie" Zoe said and then she turned Eryn around and cuddled her tightly.

"Mum, it actually feels better when you cuddle me like this" Eryn said.

"Well, we can stay like this, until you need to go to bed then, sweet chick" Zoe said holding Eryn close.

"Right, let me see this spot" Zoe said moving one hand. She moved Eryn's fringe.

"Em, don't think it's ready to be popped yet but it should by tomorrow" Zoe said.

"I don't know if I can trust you to pop it" Eryn said jokingly.

"At least my long nails will come in handy for something" Zoe said and she started tickling Eryn. Soon after Eryn went up to bed and Zoe later followed.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Sorry this is a little short. I'd love to hear if you have any short storyline (like one chapter) ideas. You can PM me or say on the review :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you again for all the reviews :) Not to sure about this chapter xx**

It was Thursday night and Alannah had just picked Eryn and Lucy up from school. She drove them home quickly and they got changed. After a quick sandwich they were out the house and on their way to dance and cheer. Lucy was at dance and Eryn was sat with Alannah watching.

"Eryn, it's amazing how much you have changed in the last couple of months. You're like a new girl" Alannah said.

"I feel so much better now to when I felt before" Eryn said.

"That's good." Alannah said. They continued watching Lucy and soon it was time for Eryn to cheer. Eryn's cheerleading had gone quickly and soon it was cool down. She was having really sore tummy pains again. They quickly cooled down and Eryn went to Alannah.

"Are you okay?" Alannah said noticing Eryn was slouching which really isn't like Eryn usually she has really good posture.

"I have a really sore tummy" She said.

"Oh, do you want some paracentamol?" Alannah asked and Eryn nodded her head. Alannah gave her a tablet and then they left.

They arrived home and had showers and then they started watching TV as Zoe walked in. Her and Alannah walked into the kitchen.

"Just so you know Eryn was complaining of tummy aches again" Alannah said.

"Oh again, she was complaining about that last night as well." Zoe said. They talked for a bit longer and then Alannah excused herself.

"Right, so 6:30 tomorrow?" Alannah said and Zoe nodded.

"Thank you, hopeful this should be my last early morning for a couple of weeks but I'm not making any promises" Zoe said. Alannah then left. Zoe went to see the girls to tell them to go to bed.

"Right girls bed time" Zoe said and both girls groaned.

"Eryn, how are you feeling now?" Zoe asked.

"Em, it's a little better" Eryn said.

"Okay, well if it's worse in the morning, call me. Okay" Zoe said and Eryn nodded then went to bed and all quickly got to sleep.

It was soon the morning and Zoe was up and ready at 6:30 for when Alannah turned up, she then left to start her shift.

Soon Eryn woke up, she felt funny. She got up and noticed a massive red patch on the bed. She panicked and threw her duvet and blanket over the bed and ran to the bathroom. She stayed there and cried. Soon Alannah came past and knocked on the door.

"Eryn, are you okay in there?" Alannah said.

"I want my mum" Eryn said.

"Mum's at work. Come on open the door." Alannah said.

"No, I'm not opening it" Eryn said. Alannah tried for a bit longer but still Eryn wouldn't open the door. She walked into the kitchen and got the phone and called Zoe.

"Hi, Zoe" Alannah said

"Oh hi, is everything okay?" Zoe said.

"Em, well I'm having trouble with Eryn. She has locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out. She just says she wants you." Alannah said.

"Okay, well, I'll try and get cover and I'll be there as soon as I can" Zoe said. She managed to get someone to cover for her and she left quickly. She soon arrived home and ran up the stairs.

"Eryn, open up its mum" Zoe said, nothing happened.

"Eryn, please, it's just me I promise" Zoe said and then Eryn opened the door.

"Right, what's wrong" Zoe said.

"I'm bleeding and and it's all over my bed" Eryn said starting to cry.

"Oh baby, it's okay" Zoe said pulling Eryn into a close hug.

"Right, go and have a shower and get cleaned up and I'll get you some clothes and stuff, okay?" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Alannah was still outside.

"Right, can you please get Lucy to school and I'll call you later to explain" Zoe said and Alannah nodded. Lucy was already and they left.

Zoe got Eryn a pair of joggers and a baggy top for her room and then went to her own room and got pads out from her draw. She then walked back into the bathroom. She showed Eryn how to put a pad on and then left her to give her some privacy. Zoe then went into Eryn's room and took the sheets off and stuffed them in the washing machines. Just then Eryn came out.

"Come on, let's talk" Zoe said guiding Eryn over to the couch in the living room. She then sat down and pulled Eryn close next to her.

"Are you okay, now?" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded.

"It hurts though" She said quietly.

"I know baby. I'll get you some tablets once we have talked." Zoe said.

"Okay, these pads are just regular with wings but if you find you're leaking or that they are uncomfy we can always try another type. Are you okay with that and wearing a pad?" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"It feels weird" Eryn said.

"I know it's just because you aren't used to it but any problems just say" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Okay, you need to change your pad regularly like every couple of hours or so." Zoe said.

"But what about school?" Eryn said.

"Just changed it like at break and again at lunch. I don't think you should wear a tampon yet, at least not until you are more regular" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"I don't want to wear a tampon anyway" Eryn said and Zoe nodded.

"Okay, I'll let you have the day off today but back to school on Monday" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Right, well you'll have to come to work with me" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Go, get something to keep you occupied and take these and put them in your room and take a couple with you" Zoe said and Eryn nodded taking the box of pads from her mum. She put them in her room in her underwear draw and then got the ipad, her phone and a bit of homework to do. She then walked down the stairs to see Zoe had gotten her a hot water bottle.

They left and got into the car. They soon arrived at the hospital and they got out. Zoe took Eryn to the staff room and she got comfy will Zoe brought her out a blanket. Even though Zoe had her own office she preferred the girls to be in the staff room so she and the others could keep an eye on them.

Eryn sat on the couch with the blanket and did soon homework. Linda then walked in.

"Oh, Eryn I didn't realise you were here." Linda said and Eryn nodded.

"You not feeling well" Linda asked and Eryn nodded.

"Oh I hope you feel better soon" She said as she walked out.

"Thank you" Eryn said and then she got on with her work again. Her tummy wasn't as sore has it was earlier but it was still a bit sore. She had finished her homework so lay comfortable on the sofa playing on the ipad. She then needed the toilet she got up and took her bag with her. Just then Sam walked in.

"Oh, you can just leave your bag in here and I'll look after it if you want?" Sam said.

"Em, it's okay" Eryn said. She then left to go to the toilet and Sam followed.

"Sorry, not meaning to follow you, or anything but I really need the toilet" Sam said and Eryn laughed. They went to the toilet and Eryn quickly changed her pad. She tried to keep zipping up her bag as quiet as possible. She quickly got out and washed her hands.

"So are you feeling any better?" Sam asked.

"Kind of, it keeps coming and going" Eryn said.

"What's wrong" Sam said.

"I have a sore tummy" Eryn said.

"Oh, that's not like you. You're not often ill." Sam said.

"I hope you feel better soon" She said and Eryn said thanks. Eryn then went back to the staff room and Sam went back to work. It was soon the end of the Zoe's shift. She was just leaving with Eryn when Nick came past.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could have the girls tonight for a sleepover because I noticed you were working tomorrow." Nick asked.

"Em, yeah sure, thank you" Zoe said and then they left to go to the car.

"Mum, can I please just stay here tonight?" Eryn said.

"Why?" Zoe said.

"I just want to be with you. Please I still have a sore tummy and what if something happens like it did last night" Eryn said.

"Okay, well I'll let Lucy go. And for tonight, I have night time pads if you are worried but it'll just have to be a course of trial and error to find out what you prefer" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. They picked Lucy up from school and took her to cheerleading with her overnight stuff. Zoe had texted Nick to say that Eryn wasn't sleeping over tonight but she could still go tomorrow. Zoe had told Eryn that she wasn't allowed to go to dance tonight so they just went home and Zoe made them tea. They then relaxed in front of the TV and watched a film.

"Eryn, thank you for coming to me today" Zoe said.

"It's okay. As soon as I noticed I just wanted you. I didn't mean to sound mean to Alannah" Eryn said.

"Oh baby, it's okay. I need to phone Alannah and explain. Can I tell you that you started?" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded.

"Okay, but don't tell dad" Eryn said. Zoe nodded.

"Okay, but he might work it out for himself" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Zoe then left and phoned Alannah and explained everything to her. They then soon went to bed.


	27. Chapter 27

It was 10 o'clock on the Saturday and Zoe had left for her shift at 9. Eryn had gotten up just before her mum had left and got ready. She changed into black tights, short denim hot pants and a baggy white top. She did her hair and put on some make up. Not a lot, just enough. She was sitting down the stairs when she heard a car drive up. She went to the door and Nick, Yvonne and Lucy came in.

"Right, go and get your swimming stuff Luc. Eryn, you too" Nick said and Lucy ran up the stairs. Eryn panicked she couldn't go swimming. She ran to her room and called Zoe.

"Mum" She said.

"Hey, what's up?" Zoe said.

"Mum, dad is taking us swimming" Eryn said.

"Oh, that's nice of him" Zoe said.

"No mum, I can't go swimming" Eryn said and then Zoe remembered.

"Oh, well you'll have to tell him" Zoe said.

"I can't" She said.

"Eryn, you're going to have to. Just talk to him or Yvonne." Zoe said. They said they're good byes and then Eryn went down the stairs. She was going to have to talk to Yvonne. She then noticed Yvonne helping Lucy get her things together.

"So Eryn, have you got your things ready." Yvonne said.

"Em, I don't know. Can you please help me?" Eryn said. She planned to get Yvonne on her own and then go from there. Yvonne nodded and they went to Eryn's room.

"Yvonne, I really can't go swimming" Eryn said.

"What? Why?" She said.

"Can you swim" She asked and Eryn nodded.

"What are you embarrassed about going with us or something then?" Yvonne said and Eryn shook her head.

"Then why can't you?" She said getting a bit annoyed at Eryn.

"Well, it's just" Eryn said not really knowing what to say.

"Come on, Eryn. Just go swimming, it won't be for longer" Yvonne said getting angrier.

"I CAN'T" She shouted.

"Why?" Yvonne shouted back.

"I'm on my period" She said quietly looking down. Yvonne suddenly realised that she had gone too far and pulled Eryn in close.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think you had started. I'm sure your mum said you hadn't" Yvonne said.

"I hadn't until yesterday" Eryn said. Yvonne pulled Eryn close and held her for longer.

"It's okay, I'll tell your dad you really don't want to go swimming and we'll watch while Lucy and your dad go swimming, okay?" Yvonne said and Eryn nodded.

"Please, don't tell dad" Eryn said.

"Don't worry, I won't. It's your news to share not mine" Yvonne said and unexpectedly Eryn gave Yvonne a hug.

"Thank you for telling me, Eryn. That was really brave of you" Yvonne said into Eryn's hair. They then went down the stairs and Yvonne made up some story about Eryn not feeling completely secure in her body and that and surprisingly Nick fell for it. They then got in the car and got ready to leave. They arrived at the swimming baths and Eryn went and watched while Lucy went and got changed as did Nick. Yvonne also went in to help Lucy as Nick had gone to the men's. Yvonne helped Lucy get ready and then she went and watched with Eryn while Lucy went with Nick.

Nick and Lucy bonded a lot in the swimming pool. They went on all of the flumes and had a ball. They then went into the wave machine one last time before going out. When they were in the deep end a massive wave came and pushed them up. Two boys were mucking about and managed to punch Lucy in the eye. Nick grabbed her quickly and they went to the shallow end. Lucy was crying.

"Hey, it's okay" Nick said giving Lucy a hug.

"It's sore" Lucy said. Nick looked at Lucy's eye it was started to bruise.

"Well we'll get out and get changed and when we get home we'll put some ice on it" Nick said and Lucy nodded. She held on to Nick closely. They went into the shower and did Nick washed Lucy's hair. He then stepped out and Yvonne came out with a towel for Lucy.

"What happened" Yvonne said looking at Lucy's hand as she was still in Nick's hand.

"Someone punched her" Nick said.

"Oh sweetie, come here" Yvonne said, she had the towel around her and wrapped it around Lucy so she didn't get wet. Yvonne then carried Lucy into a changing room. They quickly got changed and then went home. They were on the way home and Yvonne turned around and saw Eryn holding her tummy.

"Are you okay? Does your tummy hurt" Yvonne said and Eryn nodded. Yvonne reached back and put her hand on Eryn's knee. They soon arrived home and it was nearly 3 o'clock. They relaxed and watch TV for a bit and then when it was nearly 5, they went to get their stuff ready. Eryn walked into her bedroom and went to the ensuite toilet. As she was on the toilet, the door swung open.

"Lucy!" Eryn shouted.

"Sorry," Lucy closing the door again. Eryn was panicking that Lucy had seen the pad. She was just about to change it. Lucy hadn't said anything so Eryn just hoped she hadn't seen anything. They then got all their stuff together and got dropped off at the hospital.

Lucy still had a small bruise on her face but she was fine.

"Hi, did you have a good day?" Zoe asked and both girls nodded.

"Okay, well say thank you and bye to your dad" She said and both girls went and gave Nick and Yvonne a hug goodbye. They then went to the staffroom and Nick and Yvonne left.

They were sat in the staff room when Sam walked in.

"Hi girls, did you have a good time with your dad?" Sam asked and they both nodded.

"So what did you do?" She asked.

"Well, I went swimming with dad, but Eryn didn't and then she had a sore tummy and then I walked in on her in the toilet and she had a thingy in her pants and it had blood on it" Lucy said. Eryn went bright red and started hitting Lucy. She couldn't believe Lucy had just said that in front of Sam. She started attacking Lucy and was being quiet violent with her. Sam grabbed around Eryn's waist and pulled her up. She then pulled Eryn into a close hug.

"Lucy, just go to reception and get out the way!" Sam shouted at Lucy. Lucy was shocked at how angry Sam was. Just then Linda walked past.

"Linda, can you take Lucy to reception and don't give her any sympathy. She brought it on herself" Sam said and Linda nodded. Lucy went and sat at the desk and Linda told everyone not to talk to her as she needed time to think about what she has done.

Sam held Eryn close as she cried.

"Hey, sh, it's okay. You don't need to be embarrassed. I don't see you any differently. I know it might seem like a massive deal just now but it's really not." Sam said stroking Eryn's hair.

"I can't believe Lucy. She doesn't think before she says stuff. She is so annoying she just storms in every place and doesn't think." Eryn said.

"It's okay," Sam said rubbing Eryn's back trying to calm her down.

"I'm away to go and check on your sister and find your mum" Sam said "Are you okay, now?"

And Eryn nodded. Sam went and quickly found Zoe in resus.

"Zoe, do you have a second?" Sam asked and Zoe nodded coming over and taking her gloves off.

"There was a little incident with the girls in the staff room" Sam said.

"What happened?" Zoe asked.

"Well, Lucy completely mortified Eryn, she found out about her starting her period and told me which completely embarrassed Eryn so she pounced on her. I managed to get Eryn off Lucy and I make Lucy go to reception and I managed to calm Eryn down but I don't know how Lucy is" Sam said.

"Oh okay, well thank you. I best go and sort Lucy out first" Zoe said, she was so angry at Lucy only last week she had talked to Lucy about periods.

She walked to the reception and pulled Lucy into her office. She pulled Lucy around a slapped her on the butt, it wasn't hard.

"Why did you do that, Lucy? And don't start the tears with me because I know that didn't hurt" Zoe said. Lucy just looked at the ground.

"I talked to you and told you about periods because I thought you were mature enough to know about them but that is obviously not true." Zoe said and Lucy just looked at the ground again.

"Lucy, you know what I'm not even going to talk to you when you are acting like this. You are going to stand in the corner in reception for 9 and a half minutes" Zoe said, she then pulled Lucy and placed her in the corner. She then left Lucy and told everyone not to talk to her and she went to see Eryn.

She walked into the staff room and pulled Eryn into her arms.

"Mum, Lucy is so annoying, why did she have to tell like everyone? She doesn't even think" Eryn said.

"Oh baby, and she hardly told everyone, it was just Sam" Zoe said

"I know but it's so embarrassing." Eryn said and Zoe just held Eryn closer. She then went out and saw to soon casualties.

Meanwhile Lucy was still waiting in the corner. She had been there for nearly 15 minutes and Zoe still handed came back. Linda had noticed and went to find Zoe.

"Zoe, Lucy is still in the corner" Linda said.

"Oh god, I forgot" Zoe said and she went to see Lucy.

"Lucy, have you thought about what you have done wrong?" Zoe asked and Lucy nodded.

"So" Zoe said

"I shouldn't have walked in on Eryn when she was in the toilet and I shouldn't have told Sam about Eryn." Lucy said.

"Okay, well I think you need to apologise to your sister" Zoe said and Lucy nodded. She then went into the staff room and apologised to Eryn, who just kind of wiped it off. Lucy was getting upset. Everyone was so made at her; Sam, Eryn and even her mum. They then left as Zoe's shift was finished. Eryn went up the stairs and Zoe and Lucy were left in the living room.

"Mum, I'm really sorry" Lucy said starting to cry.

"Hey, it's okay. Just promise to think before you speak in the future" Zoe said and she went to give Lucy a hug but she backed off.

"What's wrong" Zoe said trying again. Lucy started to get hysterical.

"I don't deserve a hug" She said walking back away from her mum.

"Woah, Lucy. It's okay just forgotten about it. It's done and we have talked about it. It's okay now" Zoe said and she tried again to give her a hug. When she continued to walk away, Zoe grabbed her and pulled her into a really tight hug and she left Lucy just collapse into her. She calmed her down and held her close. They watched the TV for a bit before going to bed.

**Hope this is okay. Please review and tell me what you think :) xx**


	28. Chapter 28

It was Sunday and Zoe had woken up and looked at her alarm to see it was only 5 o'clock. She looked over the covers and noticed a lump on the floor. She turned on the small bedside lamp and noticed it was Lucy on the floor. Zoe got up and gently woke Lucy up.

"Come on, and get in bed with me" Zoe said softly to Lucy. Lucy shook her head.

"You're coming in with me" Zoe said and she pulled Lucy up. Lucy get her mum pull her up and guide her into the bed. Zoe went to cuddle up with Lucy but Lucy just shuffled away.

"Lucy, stop it. Come on and give her a hug" Zoe said pulling Lucy back with her. They then quickly got back to sleep.

Soon Zoe woke up and noticed it was 10:30. She got up and went down the stairs where she noticed Eryn sitting watching TV.

"Hey, sweetie, how long have you been up?" Zoe asked.

"Not that long, since like just after 10." Eryn said.

"Okay, have you had breakfast?" Zoe asked and Eryn shook her head.

"Okay, I'll make you both some, what do you want?" Zoe asked.

"Em, crunchy nut cornflakes and like a tiny bit of milk" Eryn said and Zoe nodded. She then quickly went and woke Lucy up and found out what she wanted.

Zoe then went back into the kitchen to make the girls breakfast. She then called them both to the table to eat. They all sat down and Eryn kept giving Lucy evil looks. Lucy hadn't only eaten about half of her cereal when she got up and went to her room.

"Eryn, she is really sorry about yesterday. You didn't see her last night, she said she didn't deserve a hug and was hysterical when I tried to hug her. Give her a break" Zoe said.

"No, she doesn't deserve it. She is so annoying. I bet she is only doing it for attention" Eryn said.

"Eryn, I know you are mad at her but please. Just drop it" Zoe said and Eryn huffed and went into the living room. Zoe then got up and walked into Lucy's room.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Zoe asked even though she knew exactly what was up.

"Eryn is so annoyed at me." Lucy said.

"I know but do you understand why?" Zoe asked and Lucy nodded.

"I shouldn't have told Sam about Eryn" Lucy said and Zoe nodded.

"Why did you do it?" Zoe asked.

"I didn't think. I just wanted to tell Sam about what we did but I didn't mean to tell her about Eryn. It just kind of came out before I had time to think about it. It wasn't until after I said it I realised that she had started her period" Lucy said looking down.

"Oh baby, just think about what you say in the future and how it might affect others." Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

"I'm sorry for being so angry at you yesterday" Zoe said.

"It's okay. Sam scared me when she shouted at me" Lucy said.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to scare you" Zoe said and Lucy just looked down.

"Right, go and get changed then I have to nip into the hospital to get some paperwork for tonight and tomorrow morning." Zoe said and Lucy nodded. Zoe then went down the stairs and told Eryn to go and get ready. She and the girls all got ready and nearly 1 and a half hours later they were eventually ready to go.

"Mum, I don't know want to go to the hospital. Can I just stay in the car?" Eryn asked.

"No, you're coming in. Why don't you want to go in?" Zoe asked.

"It's just, what if Sam has told everyone. I don't think I can face her." Eryn said.

"Eryn, it's only Sam, she isn't going to say anything. I know Sam, she isn't one for gossiping, I promise you" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

They arrived at the hospital and they all got out. Lucy was walking slowly behind her mum and Eryn looking down. Zoe walked straight to her office and the girls waited at reception. Sam walked past and walked over to the girls.

"Lucy, come over here for a sec, please" She said and Lucy looked around and walked over. She stood their biting her fingers. Sam bent down to Lucy's level.

"Lucy, I'm sorry that I shouted at you yesterday" Sam said. She barely apologised but she had felt really bad about the way she had shouted at Lucy.

"I didn't mean it. It's just I know how it feels. I have two brothers and, well, I would have been mortified if one of them had found out I had started my periods." Sam said to Lucy quietly and Lucy nodded her head.

"So can I get a hug?" Sam said holding her arms open and Lucy nodded jumping into Sam's arms. Sam held Lucy tightly.

They stayed like that for a bit and then went back to Eryn.

"Eryn, please remember that even though I know it makes absolutely no difference." Sam said and Eryn nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone?" Eryn said.

"I won't sweetie, I promise" Sam said and Eryn nodded.

"Thank you" Eryn said.

"It's okay." Sam said.

Soon later Sam went off when a case came in and Zoe had gotten everything she needed. They then left and went to the car.

"So what do you want to do?" Zoe asked and both girls shrugged their shoulders.

"Come on, how about we go shopping" Zoe said and both girls nodded.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for being mean at you. I know you didn't mean to embarrass me and that you didn't realise I would be that upset" Eryn said and Lucy nodded.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry as well. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have thought about it first before I opened my massive gob" Lucy said and Eryn and Zoe laughed at Lucy. She sounded like an old lady. They arrived and Eryn jumped out and gave Lucy a tight hug.

"Even though we fight, I still love you" Eryn said.

"I love you too" Lucy said.

They then walked into the shopping centre. Zoe was happy that both her girls had made up. They went into New Look first and the girls ran to the teen section. They got some new tops and jeans while Zoe went and got a new pair of heels.

"Oh mum, there nice" Eryn said pointing at a pair of purple killer heels.

"Oh they are, aren't they" Zoe said grabbing a pair in her size and trying them on.

"Mum, I was wondering, well, it's Kayla's 13th on Friday and she's having a party and like everyone is wearing heels, so could I maybe get a pair." Eryn asked.

"Yeah, but not too high, wait to you need a dress" Zoe asked.

"Maybe" Eryn said and Zoe pulled her over to the women's dresses. Zoe pulled out a burgundy lace dress with a beige belt.

"This is a size 6 it should fit" Zoe said. They took it to the changing room and it fitted really well. They then went and looked at heels. Zoe found these lovely beige heels. Eryn said she liked them and they fitted well.

"Can you walk in them" Zoe asked

"Yeah, if I can dance in heels I can walk in them" Eryn said and Zoe laughed. They bought them and looked around for a bit longer before going home.

**Hope this is okay. Thanks for the reviews, I love getting them :)**


	29. Chapter 29

It was Friday and Eryn was just in from school. Zoe was doing the evening shift tonight and the girls were going to Nick and Yvonne's. Zoe's shift started at 6 and the Eryn's party started at 7:30. Yvonne picked Lucy up from school and Eryn and Gabby walked home and then started getting ready. They got changed and went and had something to eat. Zoe then left for her shift. Yvonne soon came and picked the girls up and took them to the party.

They arrived at the party and walked in the house. Eryn was shocked at how many people there was there. She looked around and saw some blue WKD. She knew not to drink it, she mum would have been really mad. They had music on and Gabby and Eryn were up dancing. Tyler came up and whispered into Lexi's ear.

"Do you know that Danny and Hannah are up the stairs?" Tyler said and Eryn just wiped it off. She knew they only wanted to wind her up and she wasn't having any of it. She just ignored him and carried on dancing. Soon later Danny and Hannah came down the stairs. Hannah was in the year above them and was 14 while Danny was only 13.

"Oh my god Eryn, you don't know what you missed splitting up with him." Hannah said laughing and Eryn just ignored her.

"Oh, yeah but Perfect Little Eryn would never do anything that would get her into trouble because Doctor Mummy and Doctor Daddy wouldn't be happy. You'd just go crying to mummy saying that your fanny hurt" Hannah said shouting at Eryn.

"Well, at least I'm not a drunk slag like you, who just jumps in bed with anyone" Eryn said letting her feisty side out which she inherited from her mother.

"Don't you dare say that about me? At least I know how to have a good time" Hannah shouted it was so obvious she was completely drunk. She stumbled away to the other room and Eryn decided it was time for her to go home.

"Gabby, do you want to see if you can stay at mine tonight?" Eryn asked and Gabby nodded.

Eryn phoned Yvonne and asked her to pick her up and asked if Gabby could stay over. Surprisingly Nick agreed and Yvonne left to pick the girls up.

They had had enough of the party and were waiting outside for Yvonne. Yvonne arrived and they both jumped in. Eryn went in the front of the 4x4 and Gabby jumped in the back.

"How was the party" Yvonne asked.

"I didn't like it" Eryn said.

"How come?" Yvonne asked.

"Everyone was drinking and doing stuff they shouldn't" Eryn said. Gabby's face was shocked.

"Eryn, you can't just tell her that. She's a policewoman" Gabby said.

"Yeah, but it's different. I'm telling her as my stepmum not as a policewoman" Eryn said and Gabby nodded.

"Did either of you drink" Yvonne asked and they both shook their heads.

"I'm so thirsty now. I didn't even have a drink incase someone put something in it" Eryn said and Yvonne laughed.

"How about we nip into Tesco's before it closes and get some drinks and sweets" Yvonne asked and both girls nodded. They arrived at tesco's and go out. They went in and bought lots of sweets, crisps and fizzy juice

"Right, you's better not get hyper" Yvonne said and both girls nodded. They arrived home and the girls went up the stairs. They got changed and Eryn gave Gabby a pair of her pyjamas she had at the house. They watched a couple of movies and eat sweets and eventually got to sleep at about 3 o'clock in the morning.

**Sorry just a short filler chapter, it's not that good. Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

It was Monday and Eryn's end of year exams were starting on Wednesday. The weekend had gone quickly. Eryn had told her mum all about what had happened at the party and Eryn was convinced she was never going to a party again. Zoe knew that wasn't going to happen.

Eryn was at school and they were in assembly about the exams. She was getting really nervous, just with all the pressure getting added on by her mum. Her mum hadn't really taken much of an interest in Eryn academically but since finding out that Eryn was smart; Zoe had been pushing her to do well. Eryn was desperate to make her mum proud. She had been revising after cheerleading each night and at the weekends. She was staying up after her mum thought she was sleeping to revise. She needed to make her mum happy.

The assembly had finished and Eryn got up with her friends to leave.

"Eryn, are you okay? You look really white" Gabby said.

"I feel dizzy" Eryn said and then she fainted onto Gabby. Gabby gently laid her to the ground and then shouted on a teacher. The teacher came over and got the first aider and then Eryn started to come round. She was still as white as a ghost and was fragile when walking. She got to the first aid room and the teacher phoned her mum. They called the hospital and got Zoe put she was just going into a meeting as was Nick and Yvonne was on a call. Zoe managed to get Sam to go to the school and pick Eryn up.

Sam quickly arrived at the school and went to see Eryn.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Sam said looking at Eryn, she was pale white and clammy.

"Sam, I don't feel good" Eryn said.

"It's okay, let's get you into the car and then to the hospital to see your mum" Sam said and Eryn nodded.

"Take it easy" Sam said helping to support Eryn. They were just about at the car.

"Sam, I feel dizzy again" Eryn said. Sam quickened her pace and sat Eryn down in the car.

"Eryn, put your head between your legs" Sam said and Eryn did as she was told. Sam got a mars bar from the front of the car next to the driver's seat and gave it to Eryn.

"I was saving this for later but we need to get your energy level up" Sam said.

"It's okay" Eryn said.

"No, eat it" Sam said in her doctor voice. Eryn took it and opened it.

Sam got in the car and they quickly drove to the hospital. They arrived and got out. As soon as they were in the hospital Sam called for a wheelchair.

"Sam, I don't need it" Eryn said.

"No, sit in it" Sam said pushing Eryn into the seat. She then wheeled Eryn to the ED and to the staff room.

"Right, I'm going to go to canteen and get you something to eat to get your energy up. Do you want a bag of chips or something?" Sam asked and Eryn nodded. Sam went and got chips for Eryn and herself. They sat and ate them and talked

"Are you feeling better?" Sam asked and Eryn nodded her head.

"Do you know what caused it" Eryn asked. Eryn shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you eaten?" Sam said.

"not since breakfast" Eryn said. Sam looked at her watch and saw it was nearly 2.

"What time did you faint?" Sam asked.

"Em, just before lunch which is at 1" Eryn said.

"Well, you need to eat more, maybe something at break." Sam said and Eryn just shrugged it off.

"I never eat at break" Eryn said.

"Then if you just ate like normal then why did you faint?" Sam asked. "Have you been feeling stressed lately"

Eryn looked down.

"Hey, do you want to talk to me about it" Sam said.

"It's just mum wants me to do really well with my end of year exams and I want to make her proud of her but it's hard." Eryn said.

"I'm sure, your mum would be happy with you no matter what. But you need to talk to her about how you are feeling" Sam said and Eryn nodded. Sam then excused herself and went back to work. Not long later Zoe walked in.

"Oh big girl, what's wrong with you?" Zoe said and Eryn cuddled into her mum.

"Are you feeling okay now" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded.

"Why did you faint?" Zoe asked moving to sit down on the couch.

"I hadn't eaten much and just been like stressed and that." Eryn said.

"Stressed about what?" Zoe asked.

"Em, just end of year exams and that" Eryn said.

"That's not like you. You're usually so relaxed about exams and that" Zoe said.

"I just wanted to make you proud of me" Eryn said quietly.

"Oh baby, I'm proud of you not matter what. I'm so sorry if you felt like I was pressurising you to do well" Zoe said cuddling into Eryn.

"I'm sorry too. I've been trying so hard like staying up late when you think I'm in bed revising and that" Eryn said.

"Oh, Eryn, You need sleep" Zoe said. They cuddled into each other for a bit longer. Zoe then went back to work for a couple of hours before it was time to go home. They arrived home and Alannah was with Lucy. Zoe thanked Alannah and she left. Zoe made a quick tea before taking the girls to cheer. They arrived and walked into the gym

"Eryn, are you okay?" Gabby said running up to her friend and giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hadn't eaten much" Eryn said and they got on with cheerleading. It went quickly and soon it was finished. They went home and Eryn had a shower first. She then came down stairs and sat with Zoe.

"Missy tonight you are going to sleep straight away" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. After Lucy had had her shower they came down the stairs and Eryn went on the IPAD and Lucy and Zoe watched the TV. Then Eryn and Lucy went to bed. Zoe tucked Lucy in and then went to Eryn's room. She climbed into Eryn's double bed.

"I'm staying with you until you fall asleep" Zoe said

"Mum, you don't need to. It'll probably take me ages to fall asleep" Eryn said.

"It's okay, I'll just sleep with you. I'm already in my jammies" Zoe said and she cuddled up with Eryn. To her surprise Eryn fell asleep quickly but she was all cuddled up with Zoe. Zoe didn't had the heart to move her so she just slept there.

**Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you like this. **

**Please read my other story "You are not alone." It's an eastenders one :) **


	31. Chapter 31

It was Wednesday and Eryn had her first end of year exam, English Close Reading. She was amazed at how easy it was. She had been so worried about it revising lots and it wasn't even difficult. Even one had to sit Level 2 and if you past level 2 you got to sit Level 3, if you failed you had to sit level 1. Eryn's aim was to pass all level 3 with over 70%. She didn't think that was a bad aim.

Eryn arrived home and quickly got changed into her cheer stuff. Gabby had come to her's before cheer. Gabby and Eryn had become best friends since being in Youth Supremes and Senior Supremes together. Once they were changed, Zoe made them a quick tea before the girls went up the days to go a bit revision for tomorrow's maths and 2nd English exam.

Soon it was time to leave. Gabby and Eryn got in the back and Lucy went in the front with Zoe.

"So girls, how was the first exam?" Zoe asked.

"It wasn't that bad" Eryn said.

"Yeah, I thought it was going to be harder" Gabby said and Eryn nodded. They soon arrived at the gym and got warmed up. They were working on stunts. Alisha had them stunting for ages and the girls arms were getting tired. The girls went up to do a connection pyramid and Lucy's bases missed her heel and caught her toe pulling her forward. Lucy came down and Eryn grabbed her around the stomach. Eryn got brought down with Lucy and Lucy accidently punched Eryn in the face as a reaction causing Eryn to let go of Lucy. Lucy then fell straight onto her wrist and screamed in pain. Eryn sat down and held her sister and Alisha came running over.

As soon as Lucy screamed Zoe knew she was hurt, Lucy was always so strong and would never cry unless she was really hurt. Alisha was sat next to Lucy and called Zoe over. Zoe came running over and Alisha had her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Her hand and wrist" Alisha said and Zoe held it.

"Well, I think she has just bruised or maybe pulled the muscle which runs from her wrist to her hand. I'm sure it'll be fine but she needs ice on it" Zoe said. Alisha ran off and went and got some ice. They held it on her hand and she went and sat with Zoe.

They had kind of forgot about Eryn but she didn't mind, her face didn't hurt that much. They did the routine a few times before doing some fun stunts. For fun Eryn got placed with a stunt group that were all smaller than her and she had Gabby as a back stop who was also just smaller than her.

"I can't go up. I'll squash them" Eryn said.

"No, up you go" Alisha said. Surprisingly they managed to get up and even got up to extension when the bases hands are right above their heads. They then did some stretches and improved their jumps and soon it was the end of the class. Eryn walked over to Zoe and got ready to go.

"Eryn, is your face okay?" Zoe asked putting her hand up to Eryn's face.

"Yeah, it's a bit sore but it'll be fine" Eryn said.

"You should have said. It's starting to bruise" Zoe said. "We'll need to put some ice on it when we get home"

Eryn nodded.

"Luc, are you okay?" Eryn asked and Lucy shook her head.

"It hurts and you dropped me" Lucy said

"That's hardly fair. I caught you and I was holding your arm and stomach and then you punched me in the face and it pulled her arm away." Eryn said.

"Still, I don't want you to be my back stop anymore" Lucy said.

"That's not fair. Anyway you're stuck with me because no one would want you as a flyer." Eryn said and just as she said the last bit Zoe walked over.

"ERYN, that's not a nice thing to say" Zoe shouted.

"She started it" Eryn said.

"Eryn I don't want to hear it. When we get home you are going to your room for the rest of the night" Zoe said.

"That's so unfair. I hate you, why do you always take Lucy's side? I WANT TO GO AND STAY AT DAD'S" Eryn shouted and she stormed to the car. What Eryn had just said really hurt Zoe. She started to doubt herself. Did she always take Lucy's side?

They arrived home and Eryn ran to her room. Zoe decided to leave her to calm down before going to see her.

She left her nearly an hour before going up. Eryn had had a shower and was lying on her bed in her room. Zoe knocked on the door and walked in.

"Go away" Eryn said turning around away from Zoe. Zoe didn't instead she walked and sat next to Eryn.

"Will you just fuck off" Eryn said getting annoyed. Zoe slapped Eryn on the butt.

"Language and no" Zoe said.

"Come on Erz, talk to me" Zoe said and Eryn just shrugged as tears ran down her face.

"What happened with Lucy" Zoe asked.

"She said that she didn't want me to be her backstop anymore because I dropped her" Eryn said.

"I will be having words with her because if you hadn't caught her around the stomach she could have fallen a lot worse" Zoe said.

"But you should be old enough now to have just left it instead of retaliating." Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"I know you were mad but you shouldn't have said that to me" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"I'm sorry" Eryn said.

"So why did you say it" Zoe asked softly.

"It's stupid" Eryn said.

"Oi, tell me, I'm sure it's not" Zoe said

"It's just, when I saw horrible things to you it makes you talk to me and comfort me and I like that" Eryn said.

"Eryn, please know that you don't need a reason to ask me to hold you, sweetie" Zoe said pulling Eryn onto her lap.

"You will always be my baby, even when you're like 40 if you want to be held I will be there for you" Zoe said cuddling Eryn.

"Mum, I really didn't mean what I said and I'm happy living here. I love dad and Yvonne but I don't think I could live with them" Eryn said clinging onto her mum.

Zoe held Eryn for a bit longer before they both went down the stairs. They watched some TV and then Zoe went and put Lucy to bed.

"Lucy, that wasn't very nice what you said to Eryn at the gym" Zoe said and Lucy just looked down.

"It wasn't nice that you let me give Eryn into trouble when you had said something too." Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

"Luc, I know you are upset because you fell but think about how many times other back stop have drop you and you didn't get annoyed with them" Zoe said.

"I know, it's just hard because Eryn said she would never let me hit the ground" Lucy said.

"Luc, Eryn did everything she possible could do save you." Zoe said and Lucy nodded. She then got up and ran off. Zoe ran off to find Lucy and noticed she had ran down the stairs.

"I'm sorry for saying I didn't want you as my backstop Er" Lucy said flinging herself at her sister.

"It's okay, Lu" Eryn said cuddling Lucy back. She then picked Lucy up and carried her up to her bed.

Lucy then went to sleep and Eryn and Zoe went down the stairs. Zoe sat on the sofa and pulled Eryn next to her so she was nearly on top of her.

"I love you so much Eryn" She said cuddling Eryn really close.

They stayed like that for a bit and then they both went up to bed.

**I'm so sorry I haven't update for a couple of days, just been really busy. Please review :)**


	32. Chapter 32

It was quiet in the Hanna household. Lucy was awake, she couldn't get to sleep. She had treid for ages and it was getting late but she just couldn't sleep. She got up and walked to her mum's room. She could hear a muffled crying sound. She opened the door and her mum was sat in bed crying. Lucy couldn't remember the last time she saw her cry. She got a fright and ran to Eryn's room. Zoe noticed and called Lucy back. Zoe got up to go and get Lucy. By the time Zoe had reached Lucy. She had woken up Eryn. Eryn got up and flung herself at her mum.

"Mum, are you okay?" Eryn said as they sat down on Eryn's bed.

"I've just had a really hard day at work" Zoe said.

"It's okay, mum. I'm sure you've been amazing, you're a great doctor" Eryn said.

"Oh Eryn thank you, sweetie" Zoe said cuddling up with Eryn she still had tears in her eyes. Zoe cuddled up in Eryn's double bed with Lucy and Eryn on each side of her and they quickly got to sleep. They all slept the whole night through and soon it was time for Zoe to get out. Zoe quickly went and had a shower and then got both the girls up. It wasn't long before they were all ready to leave.

"Mum, I don't feel well" Eryn said coming down the stairs.

"What's wrong" Zoe said

"I feel sick and hot" Eryn said going up to Zoe. Zoe felt her head. She wasn't hot but something wasn't right with her.

"You don't seem to have a temperature." Zoe said and then Eryn started to get wound up.

"Woah, came down." Zoe said sitting Eryn down. Zoe kneeled down and held Eryn's hand.

"Just breathe normally" Zoe said trying to calm Eryn down.

"Sweetie, everything is okay, I promise" Zoe said and finally Eryn started to calm down and Zoe pulled her into a hug.

"So what are you worried about?" Zoe said and Eryn shrugged.

"It must be something" Zoe said.

"I'm just nervous, I guess" Eryn said.

"What about" Zoe asked

"It's my science exam today and I find out if I get to sit Level 1 or 3." Eryn said.

"Oh Eryn, I'm sure you'll be fine, sweetie." Zoe said.

"Even if you don't get to sit level 3, I don't mind as long as you try your best I'm happy" Zoe said and that made Eryn relax.

"Come on sweetie, we need to leave or you'll be late" Zoe said getting up and pulling Eryn into a one handed hug.

They then all got ready and left. Eryn arrived at school. Eryn had science first. They sat down in their seats. The teacher hadn't out the Level 1 test first. Eryn was so nervous. The teacher went around the room and stopped next to Eryn's desk. She was so happy when the teacher walked past her. The teacher then came back around and gave them the Level 3 test. They quickly got started and got on with the work.

Eryn managed to get all the questions finished and didn't find it too hard. The bell had rung and Eryn was just about to leave.

"Eryn, Gabrielle and Thomas can I please talk to you" Mr Jackson asked. The 3 of them walked up to him.

"Well, I have been asked to pick 5 people for your year to go to the University for the day. We looked at your results for the Level 3 test and all of you are in the top 5 in the year. Basically you will go to the university and you have 3 experiment exercises to complete, it's like a murder mystery case and then you have lunch. After lunch there will be a guest speaker, you then have a final separate fun type of experiment. There will be a couple of guest speakers and then you will get the results." Mr Jackson said and they nodded.

"So are you all up to it" Mr Jackson asked and then nodded.

"Good" Mr Jackson said before excusing them.

Meanwhile at the end, Zoe again was not having a very good day. She been really busy and had hardly had time to sit down. Just as she was about to sit down another casualty came through the door. She went and got all the information from Jeff. It was a male who had been stabbed in the stomach. Zoe took him straight to casualty, where Sam was and they both worked on him. Suddenly they heard the resus door swing open. Sam turned around to see Lucy ran up to Zoe.

"Zoe," Sam said. Zoe looked at were Sam was looking and turned around just in time to have Lucy jump into her hands. Lucy clung into Zoe, Zoe could feel her top start to rise as Lucy clung onto her closer. She could feel Lucy clinging onto her sleeve of her thick vest top strap. She excused herself and carried Lucy off. She attempted to pull her top down but Lucy just clinged onto her more.

Zoe walked over to her office and went in and sat down on her seat still holding Lucy.

"Luc, what's wrong?" Zoe said

"I saw it" She said.

"You saw what?" Zoe said

"That man, he got stabbed" Lucy said

"What happened?" Zoe said.

"A man just ran past and stabbed him in the tummy, mummy, he didn't even do anything wrong" Lucy said. Zoe hated hearing her baby sound so little and vulnerable.

"It's okay, baby. Sam's looking after him now" Zoe said and she held Lucy close. She stayed like that until Lucy had calmed down. Just then Eryn walked in.

"Hey mum, guess what?" Eryn said.

"What, sweetheart"" Zoe said.

"I got one of the highest marks for Science Level 2 and me and Gabs got asked to do a chemistry thing at the University with 3 of the boys" Eryn said.

"Oh well done. I'm so proud of you" Zoe said

"So why were you so nervous this morning?" Zoe said and Eryn shrugged her shoulders.

"So we wouldn't have a repeat of this morning then will we" Zoe said and Eryn shook her head.

"Good girl" Zoe said kissing Eryn on the head. They took Lucy to cheer and Zoe took Eryn home and got her some tea and she revised. Then they went to cheer and watched Lucy. Once Lucy was finished Zoe took her home and made her tea before they left to go and watch Eryn. The rest of the evening went really quickly and soon it was time for them to go to bed.

**Hope this is okay :) Please review **


	33. Chapter 33

It was Friday and Eryn was so glad it was Friday. So far she had gotten 3 of her marks back. She had gotten all Level 3 so far, she got 94% in Maths, 75% in English and 96% in Science. She was really happy with all her results. She was in HE which was her last subject of the day. She got her Level 3 results out and she had gotten 68% and she wasn't happy. She was so disappointed. The bell rang and Eryn went straight to her mum's car. She came in and slammed the door.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"I completely failed HE " Eryn said.

"I'm sure you didn't, what did you get?" Zoe asked.

"68% in Level 3" Eryn said.

"Eryn that's great. I was never good at HE either. It's fine" Zoe said putting her hand on Eryn's hand.

"Come on, sweetie. You passed you did amazing. I'm so proud of you." Zoe said.

They arrived home and both the girls ran up the stairs to get changed. It was sunny and they both got changed into shorts and a vest top.

"Girls, come down here a minute" Zoe said, she had a surprise for them. Both of the girls came running down the stairs.

"Right close your eyes" Zoe said and she put her hands over the girls eyes. She guided them outside.

"Right open" Zoe said pulling her hands away. Both girls looked out at the garden. There was a trampoline and mats.

"OMG, thanks mum" Eryn said hugging Zoe.

"It's okay" Zoe said

"Yeah, thanks mum" Lucy said and Eryn and Lucy ran to the trampoline. They both climbed on the trampoline.

"Let me go first Luc" Eryn said and Lucy nodded and sat down. Eryn was doing some single tumbling on the trampoline.

"Girls, be careful" Zoe said. They nodded and Zoe went and got some paper work and sat on the terrace and watched the girls.

It was really cute as Eryn was helping Lucy improve on some of her tumbling. A bit later Eryn got off and went onto the portable mats to stretch. She did some stretches and did some front walkovers and back walkovers to stretch her back out. Then Zoe came over.

"So girls, some rules. I don't mind you both being on the trampoline but only one of you tumbling at once. Also portable mats must be brought in at the end of the day and will stay in Eryn's room when it's not in use. Portable mats can be used outside and in the conservatory and it must only be stretches, front walkover and back walkover thats it. No strong tumbling." Zoe said and they both nodded. Just then Zoe's phone went off.

"Right, that's Alisha, cheer and dance are off tonight but Eryn, you have dance on Sunday 10-12:30." Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"So, how about I call some friends over and we have a barbeque" Zoe said and both girl nodded excitedly. They ran off and Zoe phoned Sam, Linda, Tess, Charlie, Lloyd, Yvonne, Noel and Big Mac. They all said they could come as none of them were working. She also invited Nick but he and Ash was doing the Friday night shift.

They soon arrived and Zoe took them all onto the terrace.

"Mum, can I invite Gabby round?" Eryn asked.

"Yeah sure" Zoe said

"Can I ask if she can stay the night?" Eryn asked

"Oh okay then but just because you've been really good this week" Zoe said and Eryn ran off to go and phone Gabby. Alisha allowed Gabby to go over to Eryn's and she was allowed to stay the night. About 20 minutes later Gabby arrived and she and Eryn ran off to the trampoline. Lucy wanted to join in to but Eryn was just getting annoyed.

"Mum, can you tell Lucy to leave us alone" Eryn shouted just then unexpectedly Lucy just attacked Eryn.

"Mum!" Eryn screamed. Zoe came walking over and pulled Lucy off. She then dragged Lucy up the wrist inside, passed all her friends. Her friends were shocked by Lucy's behaviour. Eryn, they could kind of expect but Lucy was so quiet and well behaved.

"Lucy, what was that for?" Zoe said.

"She wasn't letting me play" Lucy said.

"Well, that still doesn't excuse your behaviour." Zoe said.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just got really angry" Lucy said.

"Well, next time you feel like that just you leave and calm down, okay?" Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

She then went back to Eryn and Gabby with Lucy.

"Girls, can't you just let her play?" Zoe said. Eryn and Gabby were sat on the mats stretching and talking.

"But she is so annoying" Eryn said.

"How about you go and make up a routine and show it to us" Zoe said.

"Okay," Eryn said.

"Well, we are going round the corner and making it up so you can't see it until it's finished" Eryn said and Zoe nodded her head.

"Okay, but be careful" Zoe said and they all nodded and disappeared.

"So what happened with Lucy" Linda said as Zoe came walking back over.

"Oh she was just angry because Eryn and Gabby couldn't let her play or something" Zoe said.

"Oh, that's not like Lucy to get violent though" Yvonne said.

"I know, I don't know what has gotten over her." Zoe said. They talked for nearly 2 hours and Tom, Charlie, Big Mac and Noel were incharge of the barbeque. It was just about ready when Lucy, Eryn and Gabby came back.

"We have something to show you" Eryn said. Everyone watched them and surprisingly they were really good they did tumbling, dance and even did stunts with Eryn and Gabby lifting Lucy. They did most of the same stunts as in Junior Supremes but without a backstop. After they finished everyone clapped and they took their bows before running off again.

"They were really good" Linda said.

"Yeah, they can all do better, they were just mucking about." Zoe said

"Really?" Sam said

"Yeah, it was quiet messy and no completely tight at all times" Zoe said

"Wow, they must be amazing then because I thought that was fantastic" Linda said.

"Yeah, they are pretty good." Zoe said

"Eryn, come here" Zoe shouted and Eryn came running over.

"Do your new pass and do it properly so you can show them what you're really like?" Zoe said

"I can't" Eryn said.

"You can, off you go" Zoe said and Eryn went. She ran into it and did her new pass and landed it perfectly. They all clapped.

"Well done, Eryn" Zoe said.

"I've never landed that" She said and she gave Zoe a hug.

They then had their BBQ and soon later Eryn and Gabby went inside to watch a film. Lucy stayed outside and sat on Zoe's knee. They stayed like that for a couple of hours and soon it was nearly 11 o'clock. Zoe was just a bit tipsy and so were the others. It was the first time Zoe had seen Sam drunk and it was hilarious. She wouldn't leave Tom alone and then went off running around the garden with Lucy. The staff were all in hysterics laughing at Sam. They soon decided it was time to leave. Tom eventually managed to praise Sam away from Zoe's and into the taxi.

Zoe then went and tidied up before going and putting Lucy to bed. She then popped in to see the girls.

"Oh girls, are you okay" Zoe said going up and sitting behind Eryn cuddling her.

"Yes mum, but you're drunk so can you just go to bed" Eryn said.

"I am not that drunk, sweetheart" Zoe said.

"Mum, bed" Eryn said.

"Oh Eryn, you sound like my mother" Zoe said.

"Mum, seriously you are so embarrassing" Eryn said and then eventually Zoe left and went to bed as well.

Eryn and Gabby continued to watch films until about 3 o'clock in the morning when they fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

It was the next morning and Zoe was feeling it a bit. She got up at 9 and got ready. She then got the girls up and they all got ready. Zoe was starting work at 12 and the girls were coming with her. She dropped Gabby off at her house on the way to the hospital. They arrived and the girls went into the staff room. They both had ipads and that to keep them occupied.

Zoe then went and arrived just as a young girl was brought in.

"Right, this is Hannah Smith, 14, complaining of extremely strong abdominal pains but wouldn't let me examine her" Dixie said as Zoe walked with her.

"Okay, get her to cubicles." Zoe said. Dixie put her in cubicles and Hannah sat on the bed.

"Thank you, Dixie" Zoe said and Dixie left.

"Right, my names Zoe, can you tell me what's wrong?" Zoe said.

"It's so sore" Hannah said.

"Okay, are you sure it's not just period pain?" Zoe asked feeling Hannah's stomach. Hannah shook her head.

"Okay sweetie" Zoe said and then she left. Suddenly she heard a scream come from Hannah's cubicle. She walked in and saw that Hannah was bleeding really heavily.

"Sweetie, you need to calm down. Is there any chance it could be a miscarriage?" Zoe asked and Hannah didn't answer.

"Hannah, are you sexually active?" Zoe asked and Hannah nodded.

"Okay, well I think you're experiencing a miscarriage" Zoe said and Hannah started to cry.

"Hey, sweetie, it's okay. Did you know you were pregnant?" Zoe asked and Hannah nodded.

"Well, I need to call your parent." Zoe said and Hannah nodded.

"I want Danny" She said. Suddenly Zoe remembered Hannah that was the girl Danny had kissed when he was going out with Eryn.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do" Zoe said walking out. Zoe got painkillers for Hannah and then explained what was going to happen. She then did an ultrasound to check that it was definitely a miscarriage which it was. Then her parents and Danny came in. Zoe took them to Hannah and helped her explain to them what had happened. Zoe then went into resus.

Eryn was sitting in the staff room and Lucy had gone with Big Mac to get sweets. Eryn heard the door open and then close she looked around to see Eryn.

"Hey, sweet chick" Danny said.

"Danny, get lost and stay away from me" Eryn said. Danny laughed and walked up to her.

"I'm going to show you what you are missing" He said and he pinned her against the sofa.

"Get off" Eryn shouted,

"Shut up or I'll make it worse" Danny said holding Eryn down as she squirmed about. He placed his knee tightly on her stomach and let go of one hand to pull her tights and underwear down. He then pushed her skater skirt up. He had his hand up her top and then he undid his jeans and underwear and got right on top of her. Eryn panicked and kicked him in the balls. He fell to the ground and Eryn ran. She pulled her skirt down and just ran. She didn't even realise Tess at the door. Tess called after her. She hadn't seen much, only that boy getting on top of Eryn and she had kicked him off. She left the boy and went to find Zoe.

"Zoe, quick" She shouted.

"What's wrong" Zoe said.

"Please don't freak out but I just saw a boy on top of Eryn. She kicked him off and ran but I didn't see where." Tess said.

"Oh my god" Zoe said. She ran off looking for Eryn. She ran passed Linda.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" Linda shouted.

"I need to find Eryn" Zoe said stressing out.

"I'll help." Linda said. Zoe and Linda ran into the staff room and Zoe noticed Eryn's tights next to the sofa inside her tights were her pants.

"If he was hurt my girl, I'm going to kill him" Zoe shouted. Danny had gotten up and wasn't in the staff room anymore. Zoe and Linda ran into the bathroom and started checking the cubicle. There was one that was in use. Zoe looked down under the door and noticed her daughter's bare feet. Linda helped Zoe and they managed to get the door open. Linda then left to give them so privacy.

"Baby," Zoe said as she sat down next to Eryn. She gave Eryn her underwear and tights and Eryn put them on. She was still crying. Once she had them back on, Zoe pulled her onto her knee.

"Sweetie, please I need to know what happened." Zoe said.

"It's really important" Zoe said.

"He, he pinned me against the sofa and I tried to shout but he said he'd do it worse if I did. He pulled me tights and pants down and lifted my skirt up." Eryn said starting to cry again. Zoe had tears in her eyes.

"Come on, Erz, you're doing so good" Zoe said

"And then he started feeling up my top and he pulled his jeans and boxers down. I panicked when he got closer to me. He pushed my legs open and then I kicked him in the balls and I ran" Eryn said.

"Oh sweetie" Zoe said holding Eryn close. She stood up and pulled Eryn with her and carried her through to the ward.

"Sam, can you please check her over?" Zoe said

"Well, I kind of have a patient can Tom do it" Sam asked and Zoe shock her head.

"Please" Zoe said and Sam nodded.

"Sam, I'll take one of your patients" Tom said and Sam gave him the notes.

"Right, so what am I checking?" Sam said and Zoe pulled Sam outside.

"Eryn was attacked by Danny" Zoe said.

"What? What happened?" Sam said shocked

"He attempted to rape her" Zoe said. Sam was in shock.

"I'll go and check her over then" Sam said. She went in and checked Eryn over. She had bruises on her legs and arms and was badly shaken.

"Eryn, I need you to be completely honest with me" Sam said and Eryn looked up at her.

"How close did he get to you" Sam said. Eryn just looked at her mum.

"Eryn, did he get close to you without having his boxers on" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded.

"How close, Eryn?" Sam said.

"He was infront of me with her boxers off and then I kicked him out the way" Eryn said. Sam nodded and went outside with Zoe.

"Zo, I don't know if we should do STI's test and give her the pill just in case because I don't know how close he was to her." Sam said.

"I think we should just to be on the safe side." Zoe said.

"Do you think she'd let me do a smear test" Sam said.

"Em, I don't know. You might as well try. Just tell her you need to do it, maybe give her the option of you or Tom or someone. Then she'll definitely say you" Zoe said and Sam laughed.

"Right, I'm going to go and tell the police and check on Hannah." Zoe said and Sam nodded.

She then went back with Eryn.

"Eryn, I'm going to need to do a smear test" Sam said.

"What? No, that's when you put a massive stick thing up my bum, no" Eryn said curling up to a ball.

"Eryn, it's not a massive stick. It's like a cotton bud thing and I'll be as gentle as I can." Sam said and Eryn shook her head.

"Well, if you don't let me do it, I'll have to go and get Tom" Sam said.

"No" Eryn said.

"Then will you let me do it" Sam asked and Eryn nodded her head.

"Good girl" Sam said cuddling Eryn. Sam went and got the stuff and came back, she did it quickly and as gently as she could be it still hurt Eryn. She was clinging onto the side railings of the bed trying to act like it didn't hurt. Once Sam was finished she cleaned up and held Eryn. That just caused Eryn to burst into tears. Just then Zoe came back with Yvonne.

"Eryn, come here" Zoe said holding her little girl.

"It hurt, mum" Eryn said.

"Zoe, I was as gentle as I could be" Sam said.

"It's fine. It's probably because she has never had anything like that before and she hasn't used a tampon or anything" Zoe said and Sam nodded leaving them alone.

Yvonne had to interview Eryn and by the end of the interview Eryn had had enough talking about it. She just wanted to forget about it now.

Zoe finished her shift and they all went home. Zoe sat on the sofa with Eryn and cuddled up with her.

"I'm so proud of you, Er. You acted so well" Zoe said into Eryn's hair.

"Mum, I was so scared. I just wanted you. I hate Danny" Eryn said.

"Oh baby, so do I. I know Yvonne's going to make sure he gets what he deserves." Zoe said and Eryn nodded turning around and cuddling back up with her mum. Zoe felt Eryn get heavier and noticed she had fallen asleep on her.

She carried Eryn to bed and then went down the stairs and watched TV cuddled up with Lucy.


	35. Chapter 35

**s**It was the next morning and Zoe woke up. She knew someone else was in her bed and moved the duvet to see who it was. As she thought it was Eryn. Zoe moved and cuddled up with Eryn. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed it was 9. Shit, she thought Eryn had dance at 10. Zoe gently woke Eryn up.

"Hey sweetie, do you want to go to dance?" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded. They got up and Eryn got changed. She put on a long sleeved crop hoodie and long baggy joggers as she didn't want to show the bruises on her arm or legs. She then woke Lucy up and Lucy went to the car in do her jammies. They took Eryn to dance and Zoe didn't want to leave Eryn especially after yesterday but she couldn't leave Lucy in her jammies.

"Any problems, sweetie, just call me okay?" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. She had her phone with her.

Zoe left and went in the car with Zoe and they drove home.

"Mum, I'm bored can we do something today?" Lucy said.

"Well, I need to check and see if that's okay because I think she is tired" Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

"Come on, let's get you dressed and how about you go and show me some things on the trampoline." Zoe suggested and Lucy nodded running up the stairs and getting changed into printed leggings and a top. Then she brushed her teeth and came running down the stairs.

"Can you come watch me now?" Lucy said.

"Okay, but let me fix your hair first" Zoe said grabbing a hair brush and bobble. Zoe did her hair and then Lucy ran outside.

"Mum, quick." Lucy shouted and Zoe came walking behind Lucy.

"Watch me" Lucy shouted and Zoe sat on a chair and watched Lucy.

"Well done, Lucy" Zoe said. Soon later Zoe got up.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go and pick up your sister" Zoe said and Lucy nodded and jumped off the trampoline.

"Good girl" Zoe said putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder. They got into the car and drove to pick Eryn up. They arrived just as the class was finishing and Eryn walked out and jumped into Zoe's car. They drove back to the house and Eryn went up the stairs to get changed. She changed into baggy joggers and a t-shirt and put on a baggy hoodie before going down the stairs.

"Hey, Eryn, do you want to go out today or just stay here" Zoe said from the sofa.

"Just stay here" Eryn said climbing on top of Zoe.

"Okay, sweetie" Zoe said and she cuddled up with Eryn. The next second the doorbell rang. Zoe got up and answered it. It was Yvonne.

"Hi, how is she?" Yvonne asked.

"Em, she's managing" Zoe said as they walked into the living room. Zoe sat back down on the sofa and Eryn cuddled back up with Zoe.

"Hi Eryn, how are you doing?" Yvonne asked and Eryn shrugged her shoulders. Yvonne kneeled forward and put her hand on Eryn's knee.

"Sweetie, I'm going to do everything I possibly can to keep him away from you" Yvonne said.

"But what about at school? Everyone probably knows" Eryn said.

"I'll have to inform the school tomorrow morning and he shouldn't be allowed to go anywhere near you the police have had words with him already." Yvonne said and Eryn nodded.

"Sweetie, he has to take the consequences for his actions, not you" Yvonne said and Eryn nodded.

"I know it's hard, darling but we're going to do everything we can do help you through this, okay? We are all here for you" Yvonne said and Zoe nodded.

"Okay, just remember you can always talk to us" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Zoe held her baby close and then Yvonne excused herself. Zoe stood up and went to get the door for Yvonne.

"Thank you" Eryn said.

"It's okay." Yvonne said and unexpectedly Eryn jumped into Yvonne's arms and Yvonne held Eryn close.

They then pulled away and Yvonne left. Eryn spent most of the day watching the TV cuddled up with Zoe.

The day went quickly and soon it was time for bed. Eryn was dreading school tomorrow. She was so scared that someone was going to say something and it would be all around the school what had happened. She prayed that she could just forget about it and it would be forgotten but she knew she couldn't. She had had enough talking about it and was sick and tired of moping about. She decided she needed to forget and move on. Well at least try to.

**Sorry it's really short :) **


	36. Chapter 36

It was Friday and Eryn was at school early. She was looking forward to going the university. This week had been hard, she had told Gabby what had happened but she had her sworn her to secrecy. Hannah was still off school after what happened at the hospital and Danny had been excluded from school. She arrived at school and went to the school mini bus. She went and stood next to Gabby and they quickly went on the bus. She sat next to Gabby and they went on her ipad. They soon arrived at the university and got out the bus. First they went into a massive lecture theatre and they were told what was going to happen.

First they went into a room, they had to put on a lab jacket, goggles and gloves. The first thing they had to do was do chemical reactions and clothing tests to see if they could work out who the murder was. They then had to DNA tests to work out. Eryn and Gabby got right into it. They worked on this for nearly 3 hours. They then went to a table and had to do a report on what they have found out and had to show where everyone was in the house when the murder happened and who the murderer was.

They had worked really hard and were confident they had managed to get most of it correct. Then it was lunch. They went back to the lecture theatre and got their lunch before getting taking to the canteen.

Eryn sat down next to Gabby.

"Are you not eating anything" Eryn asked and Gabby shook her head.

"Come on, you need to eat something." Eryn said and

"No, it's fine. I'm just not hungry" Gabby said and she just drank her lucozate lite. Eryn decided to just leave her alone. After lunch they had a guest speaker who did some chemistry experiments which was entertaining. They then went up to a lab and had to make the colours of a PH Scale. The girls enjoyed this one the most. It went quickly and soon it was time to go back down to the theatre. They went to their seats and another guest speaker was called.

"Now speaking is Doctor Zoe Hanna" The teacher said.

"Shit, it's my mum" Eryn said whispering to Gabby.

"You better pull your skirt down" Gabby said laughing, Zoe did a speech about the medical profession. She then got 5 people to come to the front. She went and grabbed Eryn and 4 other pupils from 2 different schools. She laid Eryn on the ground and told 2 of the other pupils to lie on the floor. She showed them what to but told them not to actually do the chest impressions just to pretend. She then showed them the recovery position and the students on the stage copied. Zoe then let them go back to their seats. She talked for a bit longer about CPR and the recovery position. Then she finished and the teacher came forward. They were going to announce the winning school and they were to come to the stage. There was 14 schools at the competition and they were placing only 1st.

"The winner of the Murder Mystery Chemistry Competition is Holby High School" The teacher said and Eryn, Gabby and the other 3 people in their team went up. Zoe had to give them their certificates.

"Well done, Eryn" Zoe said as she gave Eryn her certificate. They then had to go to the side and stand while the PH Scale Competition winners were announced. Just after Zoe had given them their certificates, Eryn looked over at Gabby to see her turn pure white. Suddenly she felt Gabby fall, she caught her.

"Mum!" Eryn shouted. Zoe looked at Eryn and noticed Gabby. She ran over to Eryn and gently placed Gabby on the ground. She checked her airways which was fine and then propped Gabby's feet up so the blood could get to her head. Gabby then started to come around.

"Gabby, its Zoe. You've fainted but you're going to be okay, just stay like this for a couple more minutes before moving" Zoe said softly to Gabby. Zoe was on her knees next to Gabby's head. She was stroking her hair.

"This is so embarrassing" Gabby said.

"Hey, it's okay" Zoe said. They stayed like that for a bit longer and then Gabby got up while supported well by Zoe. They got outside the room and the teacher went and got a drink for Gabby.

"Gabby, do you know why you fainted?" Zoe asked and Gabby shrugged her shoulders.

"When did you last eat?" Zoe asked.

"Em, this morning" Gabby said.

"Didn't you have lunch" Zoe asked and Gabby shook her head.

"Why not?" Zoe said sitting down next to Gabby and Gabby shrugged.

"Please tell me, Gabs. There must be a reason." Zoe said.

"I'm too fat" Gabby said

"Oh sweetie, you're not. What made you think that?" Zoe asked.

"Mum said she isn't going to let me fly unless I improve my attitude at home but I know it's because she thinks I'm too heavy" Gabby said.

"Sweetie, you are certainly not fat. You fly amazingly. I'm sure your mum doesn't think that" Zoe said. She sat with Gabby until Alisha arrived. She then stepped outside with Alisha.

"What happened, is she okay?" Alisha asked panicking.

"Yeah she is fine. She just hasn't eating" Zoe said.

"Oh that's not like Gabby." Alisha said

"Yeah, I know. I think you'll need to talk to her. She told me she was too fat and that you weren't letting her fly unless her attitude improves but she thinks it is because she is too heavy" Zoe said.

"Oh god, I didn't mean it like that. Things have just been really difficult at home and Gabby is a little madam at the moment. I can't cope with Gabby and Malia on my own. Zoe, I don't know how you manage" Alisha said.

"What, don't you have JD?" Zoe said.

"No, we've split up for a bit. We needed space apart" Alisha said.

"Oh, I didn't realise. I'm so sorry" Zoe said

"Oh, it's fine" Alisha said.

"How are the girls taking it" Zoe asked.

"Malia doesn't seem to really notice and is just getting on with it. Gabby, I don't even know. She is refusing to talk about it" Alisha said. Alisha and Zoe talked for a bit longer and then Gabby left with Alisha. Zoe stayed until the end of the speeches and then took Eryn home.

"Is Gabby okay?" Eryn asked.

"Yeah, she just hasn't eaten a lot today" Zoe said.

"Oh okay. Is that it because she has been acting weird all week" Eryn said.

"Well, kind of but I can't tell you what she said. It's up to Gabby if she wants to tell you" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

They arrived home and Eryn and Lucy went and got ready. Zoe left and took Lucy to cheer she then came back and made Eryn some tea. They then left and went to cheer. When they arrived Eryn went into the other room to warm up and do some tumbling with Gabby.

"So are you okay?" Eryn asked Gabby as they warmed up. Gabby nodded.

"What's up? You haven't been yourself all week" Eryn asked.

"It's my mum and dad" Gabby said.

"How what's happened?" Eryn asked.

"They've split up" Gabby said and then she started to cry.

"Oh it's okay" Eryn said giving Gabby a hug.

"Mum said it's just going to be for a bit for them to have a break and then they are going to try again" Gabby said.

"That's good then. My mum and dad aren't together either but I still see them both and I love them both" Eryn said.

They talked for a bit longer and then tumbled for about 20 minutes before going through wait for dance to start. Eryn walked over to Zoe and sat down while Gabby went over to Alisha who just pulled her into a massive hug.

"Is Gabby okay?" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded.

"She just got a bit upset talking to me about her mum and dad and that" Eryn said and Zoe nodded. Eryn then went to Dance. Dance went quickly and it was soon finished. They went home and Lucy went for a shower first.

"Did you know about Alisha and JD" Eryn asked and Zoe nodded.

"Alisha told me when she picked Gabby up" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Gabby's finding it really hard" Eryn said.

"I thought she would. She is so sure they are going to get back together and be completely fine" Eryn said.

"I really hope she doesn't get her hopes up" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Then Eryn went up the stairs to have a shower and Lucy game down the stairs.

"Hey Luc, you okay?" Zoe asked.

"Look at the bruise on my knee" Lucy said showing it to Zoe.

"Oh no, what happened?" Zoe said pulling Lucy onto her knee.

"I hurt it in PE" Lucy said.

"Oh baby, what did you do?" Zoe asked.

"I got tackled at football and fell onto my knees" Lucy said.

"Oh no" Zoe said giving Lucy a hug.

"It's okay, I wasn't crying. It wasn't that bad" Lucy said and Zoe laughed.

"I think you're just a really brave little girl" Zoe said tickling Lucy. Lucy squirmed in Zoe's arm.

"Mum, stop please" Lucy said laughing. Zoe stopped and held Lucy close. Eryn then came down the stairs and then all snuggled up and watched the TV.

"So Eryn, did you enjoy the chemistry thing" Zoe asked.

"Yeah it was really good. I can't believe you did the speech. Why did you make me go to the front and lie on the ground" Eryn said. "It was so embarrassing"

Zoe laughed

"Sorry, Eryn, but I needed someone who would let me do it to them and I knew you so I just picked on you." Zoe said.

They talked for a bit longer and then Lucy moaned that she couldn't hear the TV because of them so they shut up. The continued watching the TV before they left and went to bed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you for all the reviews I'll do a bigger storyline soon I just have a couple more small chapter ideas :) **

It had been a week since the university and it was Friday morning. Zoe had offered to have Gabby and Malia for the night so that Alisha and JD could go out for the night. Eryn got up and walked down the stairs.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" Zoe asked

"I'm good, thanks. I'm so happy it's the weekend soon" Eryn said and Zoe nodded. She went up and gave Eryn a hug.

"Remember you're periods due soon" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"It might not come for awhile but that's normal, it's just because you are irregular" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. She then left to go up the stairs to get ready. They quickly got ready and soon it was time to go to school.

"Right Lucy, remember to walk home with Malia and Eryn, you and Gabby need to walk home" Zoe instructed to her daughters and they nodded.

Zoe dropped Eryn off first and she got out and walked into the school. Zoe then drove around and dropped Lucy off.

The school day went quickly and the girls walked home. They all arrived home and started getting changed for dance and cheer. Once they were changed Zoe arrived home from work and drove them to the gym. Malia and Lucy went to cheer and Eryn and Gabby went and stretched and tumbled. Soon Lucy and Malia finished and Eryn and Gabby went to dance. Zoe sat with Lucy and Malia and watched.

Eryn and Gabby finished and Zoe drop everyone home. Eryn was in the front and Lucy, Malia and Gabby were squashed in the back.

"So girls, do you want pizza when we get back?" Zoe asked and they all nodded. They arrived home and Zoe started to make pizza. The girls went up the stairs and got sweets out for the night. On their way home from school they had stopped at Tesco's and bought lots of sweets and drinks. They were just on the laptop and picking a film for the night when Zoe called them down for tea. They sat down and helped themselves to food. Zoe had noticed that Gabby hadn't eaten that much. Zoe went up behind Gabby.

"Sweetie, please eat some more" Zoe said putting her hand gently on Gabby's shoulder. Gabby nodded and grabbed another piece of pizza. They finished and then went up the stairs. Eryn and Gabby noticed it was chucking it down with rain. Eryn ran down the stairs and went outside. Gabby followed. Eryn ran and jumped on the trampoline and Gabby followed and jumped on too. They stayed outside mucking about on the trampoline for nearly an hour and were soaked. Zoe was cleaning up inside and she looked outside and noticed Gabby and Eryn. She slammed the door open.

"Girls, inside now!" Zoe shouted they both looked at each other.

"Now!" Zoe shouted and they both came running over. Zoe let them into the kitchen doorway.

"Both of you stripe to your pants and bra. You are not walking around my house soaking wet." Zoe said flinging two towels at them and walking out the room.

"Your mum seems pretty pissed off" Gabby said.

"I know. I didn't think she would be so mad" Eryn said as she took off her clothes and wrapped herself in the towel. They then ran off to Eryn's room. They sat down and started watching a film. They were half way through the film when Gabby went to the toilet, she came out and looked like she was about to cry.

"Eryn, I really want to go home" Gabby said.

"How what's wrong?" Eryn asked.

"I just need to go home" Gabby said starting to cry.

"Hey, it's okay" Eryn said giving Gabby a hug.

"Gabs, let's go down and get my mum" Eryn said. They went down the stairs and into the living room.

"Mum, Gabby wants to go home" Eryn said and Zoe looked up and saw Gabby crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Zoe said pulling Gabby into a hug.

"Eryn, go upstairs and check on Lucy and Malia, will you please while I talk to Gabby" Zoe said and Eryn nodded running up the stairs.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Zoe said as she guided Gabby over and sat her down on the sofa.

"I just want to go home" Gabby said.

"Oh sweetie" Zoe said. Zoe cuddled onto Gabby. Soon she nodded a slightly wet patch on the sofa. She looked at the hand and noticed it was blood.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Gabby said going bright red.

"It's okay, sweetie" Zoe said going to wash her hands and cleaning the sofa.

"Is this why you want to go home?" Zoe said and Gabby nodded.

"It's sore and it's really heavy" Gabby said.

"Oh sweetie, is this your first?" Zoe asked and Gabby shook her head.

"No, I started like 6 weeks ago and then I haven't had one since and I didn't think about bringing pads with me" Gabby said.

"It's okay. I'll go and get you some pads from Eryn's room and you can go get yourself cleaned up" Zoe said and Gabby nodded. She then walked up to the bathroom and Zoe walked into Eryn's room.

"Mum, is Gabby okay?" Eryn asked.

"Yeah sweetie, she'll be fine" Zoe said going into Eryn's underwear drawer.

"What are you doing?" Eryn said she saw what Zoe was holding and shut up. Eryn put the film back to the part where it was when Gabby left and opened a packet of skittles. Zoe opened the bathroom door and put her hand through to the bathroom and dropped the pads on the ground. Gabby quickly got changed and then went back to Eryn's room.

"Are you okay now?" Eryn asked and Gabby nodded.

"It's okay, I know what happened, my mum came into my room to get things for you" Eryn said and Gabby nodded.

"I'm sorry" Gabby said.

"It's fine. You don't need to say sorry, it's not your fault" Eryn said giving her friend a friendly hug. They then watched the rest of the film before talking for ages. They talked about girls stuff and boys before Zoe came in to say she was off to bed.

"Girls, not to late okay" Zoe said giving Eryn a kiss goodnight. Both girls nodded and Zoe left. They put on another DVD while Zoe went to bed. They were sat watching the film.

"Eryn, I have a really sore time, do you know if your mum has any paracetamol or something" Gabby asked.

"Yeah" Eryn said getting up and going into her mum's room.

"It's okay, if it's too much hassle" Gabby said.

"It's okay, mum won't mind" Eryn said. She walked into her mum's room and Zoe was sat reading a book.

"Mum, can Gabby get some paracentamol" Eryn asked.

"Yeah sure, do you have cramp sweetie" Zoe asked and Gabby nodded. Zoe went down the stairs and got the paracentamol and gave it to Gabby. The girls then went back up the stairs and finished watching the film. It was nearly 2 o'clock by the time they got to bed.


	38. Chapter 38

It was Sunday and Eryn and Lucy were at Nick's.

"Girls, can you come down for a minute? We need to talk to you" Nick shouted and both girls came running down. Nick guided them into the living room. They both sat down on the sofa.

"Well girls, I don't really know how else to say this but..." Yvonne said looking at Nick.

"I'm pregnant" Yvonne said. Both girls were completely shocked.

"So I get to be a big sister" Lucy said and Yvonne nodded. They looked at Eryn and she just got up and stormed to her room.

"Eryn" Yvonne called after her. She went to go after her but Nick grabbed her hand.

"Just leave her to calm down." Nick said and Yvonne nodded.

Eryn was sat crying on her bed. She didn't want Nick and Yvonne to have a baby and now Lucy was so excited. She was scared Lucy would get bored of her and just want to be with the new baby. She was scared that she was going to be forgotten about, she was sure that Nick and Yvonne loved Lucy more than her. She thought they just saw her as a troublemaker but she was hardly helping herself. She was always causing problems.

Eryn grabbed her phone and called her mum.

"Mum" Eryn said down the phone.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Zoe asked and Eryn just burst into tears again.

"Hey, it's okay, baby. Talk to me" Zoe said.

"Yvonne's pregnant" Eryn said through tears.

"Oh sweetie, aren't you happy? You'll get to be a big sister again" Zoe said.

"I know but Lucy's so excited what if she forgets about me and just wants to be with the baby. What if they all forget about me, its clear Dad and Yvonne love Lucy the most? Everyone does" Eryn said.

"Oh sweeties, that's not true and Lucy loves you she will never forget about you. You are her big sister, Er no one is going to replace that" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Thank you, mum" Eryn said.

"No problem, baby." Zoe said

"Can you pick us up soon" Eryn said.

"Okay, my shifts finishes in an hour but I'll see if I can get off early" Zoe said.

"Thanks mum. I need you now" Eryn said.

"Oh baby, I love you and I'll see you soon" Zoe said and then they hung up.

Zoe checked the ward and saw that it was quiet. She made sure that Sam, Tom and Ash were managing and then said she needed to get to the girls. Zoe left and started driving to Nick's house. She was on the road when suddenly another car appeared out of nowhere and hit her car. Zoe was still conscious. She knew not to move and stayed completely still. She heard feet running.

"Hi, I'm Dixie and I'm a paramedic. Can you tell us your name" She said

"Oh god, it's you. Are you okay, Zoe?" Dixie asked.

"My stomach" Zoe said

"You'll be okay, we'll look after you now" Zoe said.

"Right, I'm going to mobilize your neck and then we'll get you out" Dixie said. They had no way of getting Zoe out because of the way the car had crashed so they needed to get her cut out by the fire brigade. They then got her into the ambulance and soon arrived at the hospital.

"Right, how have we got?" Sam said as Dixie came in.

"Right, this is Zoe Hanna involved in a car accident. Cuts on her arm and face, possible break in the ribs." Dixie said.

"Okay thank you. Zoe, its Sam can you hear me" Sam said. Zoe nodded her head.

"Sam, you need to tell the girls. I need them here" Zoe said.

"It's okay, I'll get Noel to call Nick" Sam said and Zoe nodded.

"Right, can we get a CT scan to check her neck before you take off the neck brace. I also need a x-ray on her ribs and lung." Sam shouted and they did as she said. Sam then got Noel to phone Nick.

Nick called the girls down to tell them.

"Girls, I need to talk to you" Nick said.

"Not again" Eryn said storming down the stairs.

"There has been an accident with your mum but she is okay. We just need to get to the hospital" Nick said. Both girls were shocked and started to cry. They held onto each other. Yvonne went to give them a hug and Lucy accepted it but Eryn backed away. Yvonne just left her, she know she was still upset about her being pregnant. They all left and got into the car. They quickly arrived at the hospital and they came running in.

"Is Zoe okay?" Nick asked going up to Noel.

"Em, I think so she is in Resus with Sam" Noel said and Nick stormed through to resus.

"Keep the girls outside" Nick shouted at Yvonne. Yvonne grabbed both of them around the waist and held them back.

"Get off of me. You are nothing to me, you don't have the right to hold me back, I hate you" Eryn shouted.

"Oi, Eryn, that's no way to speak to your step mum" Fletch said and Eryn just stood there.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Linda said putting her hand on Eryn's shoulder and gave Fletch a look. Unexpectedly Eryn turned around and flung herself at Linda.

"It's okay, sweetie, you'll mum's going to be okay" Linda said. Just then Sam walked out resus.

"Sam" Eryn said turning to face her.

"Your mum is going to be fine. She has punctured her lung, but it should reseal it's self. She has also ripped her stomach but she is about to go to theatre to get it repaired." Sam said and the girls just looked in shock.

"Come here girls" Sam said opening her arms and they both ran into her arms. They went into the relative room and waited until Zoe was out of theatre. She was then transferred to a ward and they went up to her room.

"Mum" They both shouted as they ran up to her.

"Sweet, are you both okay" Zoe said and they both nodded.

"We were so worried about you, mummy" Lucy said

"Oh baby, it's okay" Zoe said. They stayed with Zoe until visiting time was up. Nick and Yvonne both had to leave at 5 as they were working 4 till 12.

"Zoe, will you manage to find someone to look after them or do you want me or Nick to take time off" Yvonne asked.

"Oh no, it's fine. There is Sam or Linda, I'm sure one of them will have them" Zoe said.

"Okay, well we can have them any other day just say" Yvonne said and Zoe nodded. They left and soon Sam came up to check on Zoe.

"Sam, could I ask you a massive favour?" Zoe asked. She hated asking for help but she needed someone.

"I don't suppose you could have the girls tonight?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, that's fine" Sam said.

"Thank you so much. I own you big time." Zoe said.

"It's fine honestly." Sam said.

"Well, that's my shift finished and it's getting late so I think we should go now. I'll drop in at yours on the way home so the girls can get stuff for school tomorrow and that" Sam said and Zoe nodded.

The girls and Sam left. They went and got stuff from Zoe's and then went home. They watched a film and then went to bed. Eryn and Lucy both went into Sam's spare room and cuddled up in the double bed. They soon fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi hope this is okay, sorry it's a bit short. Btw Sam and Tom are a couple but they don't live together yet xx**

It was Wednesday and the girls had walked to the hospital after school. They were staying with Zoe until they had cheerleading and then Sam was going to take them. They were going to stay at Yvonne and Nick's tonight as the last 3 nights they had been staying at Sam's.

"Mum, I don't want to go to Dad and Yvonne's" Eryn said.

"Sweetie, you need to. Sam has looked after you the past 3 nights, it's only fair. I think she deserves a break" Zoe said.

"But, mum" Eryn said moaning.

"No, Eryn. You're staying at your dad's and that is final." Zoe said. Eryn huffed and got on with her homework. Soon Sam arrived.

"Come on, Eryn are you ready?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm not going" Eryn said

"Eryn, move it now" Zoe shouted. Eryn shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Eryn, stop acting like a spoilt brat and get on with it. You are staying at Nick and Yvonne's tonight and that is final. Move!" Zoe shouted. Eryn stormed out the room. Sam and Lucy then followed after Lucy had said goodbye to Zoe. They arrived at Sam's car and Eryn was standing against Sam's car. Sam opened the car and they got in.

"Eryn, you're really not helping your mum" Sam said and Eryn just ignored her. They arrived at the gym and both girls went to get out.

"Eryn, wait a minute" Sam said and Eryn closed the door while Lucy got out.

"Er, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I...I just don't want to stay at Nick and Yvonne's tonight" Eryn said.

"Oh sweetie, all that fuss over that" Sam said.

"You don't understand" Eryn said.

"Come on, tell me" Sam said.

"Yvonne's pregnant" Eryn said.

"Oh," Sam said looking at Eryn.

"I hate it, I hate her. I just want my mum and my dad to be together and now, and now this it's like she doesn't want me to be happy, I just want a proper family" Eryn said getting upset.

"Oh Eryn" Sam said pulling her into a hug.

"Listen, your mum and dad might not be together but they both love you lots and lots. So don't you forget that." Sam said and Eryn nodded wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Good girl, out you go or you'll be late" Sam said and Eryn nodded getting out.

"Any problems or you just want to talk just text or phone me okay" Sam said and Eryn nodded. Cheerleading went quickly and soon Yvonne arrived to pick the girls up. They walked over to her and got their things together.

"Right, we'll nip home first so you can get something to wear for tomorrow and that. I also have all your stuff from Sam's, it's in the car." Yvonne said and Lucy nodded while Eryn just ignored her. They got into the car and arrived at Zoe's. Eryn went up the stairs and collected some new school clothes and some extra things. She then went and quickly helped Lucy before they were all ready to leave.

They arrived at Nick's and Eryn grabbed her stuff and then ran up the stairs. She had a quick shower and was drying her hair when Yvonne walked in.

"I brought you up some tea, I noticed you didn't want company. So just this once you can eat it up here" Yvonne said and Eryn nodded.

"Er, are you okay?" Yvonne said and Eryn nodded.

"Are you still mad about me being pregnant" Yvonne said and Eryn shrugged her shoulders.

"Sweetie, what's wrong with it?" Yvonne asked.

"It's, it's just, well, Lucy is so excited about it and I don't want her to forget about me and everyone just forgets about me, no one cares. All I am is trouble. I'm so stupid, no wonder everyone hates me. How could anyone love someone like me?" Eryn said face planting her bed in frustration.

"Eryn, I love you so much, so does your mum and your dad and Lucy. Come on, darling, please cheer up" Yvonne said giving Eryn a hug. She felt Eryn collapse into her and let Yvonne hold her.

"I just want my mum" Eryn said into Yvonne's chest.

"Oh, sweetie, it won't be long before she gets out. They said she should be able to leave on Sunday, maybe even Saturday" Yvonne said.

"I really annoyed her today" Eryn said.

"It's okay, do you want to phone your mum and apologise" Yvonne said and Eryn nodded. Yvonne went and got the phone and called the hospital. They passed the phone to Zoe and she talked to Eryn.

"Mum, I'm so sorry about earlier" Eryn said starting to cry again.

"Sweetie, it's fine, okay" Zoe said.

"Are you sure?" Eryn said.

"Yeah, baby. So are you okay now" Zoe asked

"Yeah, I was just annoyed but I talked to Sam and Yvonne and I'm okay now" Eryn said.

"That's good, sweetie" Zoe said

They talked for a bit longer and then Eryn hung up and carried her tea down the stairs. She went and sat at the table and ate it. She then cuddled up with Nick and the whole family watched the TV. Soon later they went to bed.


	40. Chapter 40

It was Friday and Zoe was getting ready to leave. The girls didn't know she was getting out. She was so happy to be able to get out of that hospital. It was bad enough she had to work there but to have to be stuck there for 24 hours a day was just too much.

Nick was going to drive Zoe home and get her settled before leaving. Nick dropped her off and brought her stuff in for her. Zoe had to take it easy and wasn't allowed to lift heavy things. She also isn't allowed to drive for another week. Hansen had said she could have another 2 weeks off but it would be helpful if she could start doing paperwork next week. Zoe agreed as she didn't really know what she would do will the girls are at school.

Zoe arrived home just after lunch. She had a shower to freshen herself up and then got changed into comfies. She sat on the sofa and watched the TV. Suddenly she heard the door swing open and Lucy came in to the living room/ Kitchen and flung her bag on the ground.

"You better pick that up" Zoe said and Lucy jumped about 20 feet into the air. She realised it was her mum and ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Watch my tummy, Luc" Zoe said and Lucy moved over a bit.

"Mum, I've missed you so much" Lucy said.

"Oh my little baby I've missed you so much too" Zoe said pulling Lucy into a hug.

"I like Nick and Yvonne and Sam too but I like you the most. You are the best ever" Lucy said.

"Oh thank you, baby" Zoe said. They stayed and talked for a bit. Then Lucy went up and got changed out of her school clothes.

Then the door swung open again and Eryn walked in, she did the exactly same thing as Lucy did with her bag.

"Oi, missy" Zoe said and Eryn turned around.

"Mum" She said running over to Zoe.

"Missy, can you get that skirt any shorter" Zoe said looking at Eryn's skirt which was a tube skirt. Zoe jokingly pulled it right down. So the top it was just passed her hips.

"Now that is how you should wear it" Zoe said.

"Mum, no just no" Eryn said jokingly.

"You think I'm bad how I wear it is like the longest in the class. Some people wear it like this." Eryn said pulling the skirt up so it was barely passed her butt.

"That's so bad. I can see your pants" Zoe said.

"Yeah, well they don't care. They walk up the stairs like that and it's so bad. The boys are idiots and try to look up their skirts" Eryn said.

"Well, you better not turn out like that" Zoe said "School is for education, not a fashion show"

Eryn nodded.

"I'm too much of a mummy's girl, to get into too much trouble" Eryn said cuddling up with Zoe.

"I'm glad sweetie" Zoe said cuddling up with Eryn.

"Right, go and get changed and Linda is going to pick you up and take you to cheer" Zoe said and Eryn ran up the stairs and got changed. Just then Linda beeped her horn from outside in the car and the girls ran out. They jumped in the car and went with Linda. Cheerleading went quickly and soon Linda came and picked them up and brought them back to Zoe's. They arrived home and Lucy went for a shower. Zoe was just getting up to go and make tea.

"No, mum it's okay. I'll make the tea" Eryn said.

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded going into the kitchen. Zoe sat back down as Eryn made some tea.

Soon later Eryn called them to the table. They all sat down and talked as a family.

"Mum, I'm so glad you're back" Eryn said.

"Oh baby, so am I" Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

After tea Eryn went up the stairs and had a shower. They then all went down the stairs and watched the TV before soon going to bed.


	41. Chapter 41

It was Tuesday and Zoe was feeling a lot better, she had an appointment to check her process this morning and then she was going to go to work. After the appointment they would have a clearer image of how long it will be before she could go back to work.

Zoe got the girls ready and they left early. She dropped the girls off and then went to her appointment. She arrived at the appointment and they checked her stomach. They said it was healing very well and quickly and that she could go back to work on Wednesday if she wanted but she would have to take it easy. Zoe was happy with that she really wanted to get back into it. She'd missed work, it was boring at home.

Meanwhile Eryn was at school. It was break and Eryn was standing with Gabby and the others. A boy, who Eryn had a crush on walked up to her.

"Eryn, can I talk to you?" He said and Eryn nodded and walked away with him.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to maybe go out with me? I don't mind if you want to be friends first or go out" He said nervously.

"Well, I'd like to go out with you but I think we need to get to know each other a bit more first. And like after everything with Danny and that" Eryn said.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Do you want to go out with me at lunch?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you by the back steps" Eryn said and Danny nodded. The bell rang and then Eryn went back to her class.

The rest of the day went quickly. Eryn had gone out for lunch to tesco's with Marcus and they had gotten to know each other a lot more. Eryn felt that Marcus was different than Danny. She felt that she could completely be herself with Marcus and he didn't seem as pressurizing as Danny was. She felt safe with Marcus.

Eryn walked home and went into the house. She got changed and just then Zoe walked in.

"Hey, sweetie, how was school?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah it was okay" Eryn said walking away with her head down

"Er, what's up?" Zoe said going up to her daughter and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"It's just, I don't know what to do" Eryn said. Zoe guided Eryn over to the sofa.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"Well, Marcus asked me out and I said I didn't know but I said we could be friends and then see from there. But I'm scared. Just after everything that happened with Danny I don't know if I can go out with someone again. But I really like Marcus, it just feels so different with him" Eryn said.

"Oh sweetie, it's so complicated when boys are involved. Can you just shrink and stay my little girl" Zoe said jokingly pulling Eryn into a hug.

"I know but mum want will I do?" Eryn asked.

"That's up to you, baby. You have to decide if A you're ready to go out with another boy and B if you want that other boy to be Marcus" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. They talked for a bit longer and then Zoe had to leave and take Lucy to cheer. Zoe got in the car with Lucy.

"Guess what, mum" Lucy said.

"What darling?" Zoe said.

"I've got a boyfriend" Lucy said all excited. Zoe found this so cute.

"Really" Zoe said.

"Yip, and his name is Jack" Lucy said.

"Oh, is he nice?" Zoe asked and Lucy nodded. The soon arrived at the gym and Lucy jumped out. Zoe then went back to the house. She walked in and saw a boy sitting with Eryn watching the TV.

"Hey mum, Marcus has just came in because he asked if I could go out but I couldn't as I have cheer tonight" Eryn said and Zoe nodded. Eryn and Marcus talked and mucked about for an hour before going outside. They went on the trampoline and Eryn taught Marcus how to do a back handspring. Soon Zoe came out and called Eryn inside and told her she needed to go to cheer. Marcus left and Zoe and Eryn got into the car.

"So, he seems nice" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"I know but so did Danny at first" Eryn said.

"Sweetie, I know you had a really hard time with Danny but please remember not all boys are like that" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. They then arrived at the gym and Zoe picked Lucy up at the same time. She went home with Lucy.

"Mum, guess what?" Lucy said.

"What?" Zoe said

"A girl in my class has nits" Lucy said.

"What?" Zoe said.

"Yeah, the teacher gave us a letter and I forgot to give it to you. You have to check our hair" Lucy said.

"Lucy, why didn't you tell me earlier" Zoe said. Lucy shrugged.

"I just forgot" Lucy said.

"Come here." Zoe said as she stopped the car on the side of the road. She put her glasses on and turned the light on. She pulled Lucy's head onto her knee and searched her hair. She found a couple of nits. Great, she thought. They drove to Tesco's and Zoe went in and bought a lice shampoo. They quickly arrived home.

"Luc, jump in the bath so I can wash your hair." Zoe said.

"What? I can do it myself" Lucy said and Zoe shook her head.

"No, I'm doing it tonight" Zoe said and Lucy nodded. Zoe made Lucy's tea. Lucy then ate her tea and then went up the stairs to run the bath. Soon Lucy came up. She undressed and climbed into the bath. Zoe sat and soaked Lucy's hair.

"Mum, sometimes it's nice to have you do my hair" Lucy said.

"I love doing it." Zoe said "If you want me to do your hair just ask. How about we do it every Friday when Eryn is at dance"

Lucy nodded happily. Zoe left Lucy to wash and then she came back. She held the towel up for Lucy and when she stood up she wrapped it around her. Zoe then lifted Lucy out the bath. She carried her into her room and went and got her some cosy jammies.

Lucy got into her jammies and then left to pick Eryn. She wasn't sure about leaving Lucy on her own but it was only 30 minutes at the most. She picked Eryn up and then drove home. She arrived home and Eryn ran up the stairs to have a shower.

"You coming to have a cuddle up with your mum" Zoe asked Lucy sitting down on the sofa. Lucy nodded and grabbed a blanket and went and cuddled up with her mum. Then Eryn came down with the ipad. She sat on the other sofa and played on the ipad.

"Do you have enough room there?" Zoe asked her.

"Em, I think I need more room" Eryn asked jokingly. They watched the TV and then Lucy went up to bed as she was tired.

"Mum," Eryn said and Zoe nodded looking at Eryn. Eryn sat up and moved so she was nearer her mum.

"Is something wrong with me because I still haven't had my period and it's like 10 days late" Eryn said nervously.

"No sweetie, don't worry. It's just because it's your first. You might not have another period until next month, okay?" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Come here" Zoe said and Eryn got up and cuddled up with Zoe.

"Nothing is wrong with you, okay. But thank you for asking me because I wouldn't want you worrying." Zoe said cuddling up with Eryn. They started up for a bit longer and then went to bed.


	42. Chapter 42

It was Wednesday and Zoe first day back at work. She was so glad she was starting to get bored at home. She arrived at the hospital and got straight to work.

Eryn was at school. The morning the gone quickly and then it was lunch. Eryn was going to go out with her friends when she saw Amelia, a very quiet girl in her year, standing alone next to the toilet. She looked like she was in pain. Eryn walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Eryn asked. Amelia nodded.

"Are you sure?" Eryn said again and the girl shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Eryn asked. Amelia guided Eryn outside and to the back grassy area where no one else was. Just as they arrived Amelia doubled over in pain.

"Amelia, what's wrong? Please you're worrying me." Eryn said.

"I can't say" She said starting to cry.

"Amelia, tell me please." Eryn said she was getting worried now.

"I'm pregnant" She said.

"What? How far?" Eryn asked.

"I don't know like 38 weeks or something" Amelia said. She was now crying.

"It's okay, come on you need to go to the hospital" Eryn said putting her hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"I can't" Amelia said.

"Come on, you need to it's okay" Eryn said. Suddenly Amelia had another contraction and then her water's broke.

"You really need to get to the hospital" Eryn said and Amelia shook her head. Eryn got her phone out and called her mum.

"Mum" Eryn said.

"Yes, sweetie" Zoe said.

"I need your help. Amelia's pregnant and her water's have broken. But she is refusing to come to the hospital" Eryn said panicking.

"Eryn, give her the phone" Zoe said and Eryn did as she was told

"Amelia sweetie, it's really important you come to the hospital. Please just come to the ED and we can get you sorted." Zoe said and Amelia nodded.

She and Eryn walked to the hospital. By the time they got there Amelia's contractions were every 2 minutes and were a lot stronger. Zoe met the girls at the entrance to the ED and rushed them inside.

"Eryn, go to Louise and tell her Amelia's details" Zoe said and then she walked Amelia through to resus. They were nearly in the room when Amelia had another strong contraction. Zoe quickly got her to the bed.

"So, I'm going to need to access you and see how close you are but we'll put screens up okay?" Zoe said. Amelia shook her head.

"Sweetie, I need to access you" Zoe said. Amelia looked down.

"Amelia, has your midwife talked to you about this?" Zoe asked.

"No, I don't have a midwife." She said.

"Wait, so you haven't had any appointments or anything?" Zoe asked and Amelia shook her head.

"Did your parents not book you an appointment" Zoe asked.

"They don't know" Amelia said quietly. Zoe was shocked she felt so bad for this little girl no wonder she was so scared. Zoe gave her a hug and told her how brave she was being. Zoe accessed her and noticed that it wouldn't be long before she was ready to push, the baby was nearly 7cm dilated.

"Sweetie, do you want Eryn? Just so you have a friendly face" Zoe asked and Amelia nodded. Zoe went and got Eryn and she stood next to Amelia. Zoe also got Linda to go at the other side of her and Tess and Sam came over in case extra help was needed. Zoe was at the bottom end. She was planning on delivering the baby unless Amelia got really bad then she was going to step in and calm her down.

The contractions were getting a lot stronger and more painful but Amelia had refused to take any painkillers. She was in a lot of pain and wasn't staying still. She was holding Linda's hand and screaming in pain. Zoe noticed her getting worse and Linda was starting to struggle to control her. Zoe took off her gloves and binned them.

"Sam, can you step in for me?" Zoe said and Sam nodded. Zoe went up to Amelia and gave her a hug.

"Come on, sweetie, you are doing so well. Are you sure you don't want some gas and air" Zoe asked. Amelia nodded and Zoe gave her some gas and air. Zoe stayed next to her and held her other hand talking encouragingly to her and supportively.

"It's so sore" Amelia said.

"I know, but you are doing amazing." Zoe said.

"Amelia, I think you're about ready to push now" Sam said.

"I can't" She said panicked.

"Amelia, you're doing amazing, you can manage, I promise you. We will get this baby out of you" Zoe said. At the next contraction Amelia pushed.

"That's it, good girl" Zoe said. Zoe calmed her breathing down before she pushed again. After about 30 minutes. Sam said she could see the head. Amelia gave one big push and the head was out, she screamed in pain. She then gave another push and with a bit of help from Sam the baby was out.

"Good girl" Zoe said hugging Amelia. Just as the baby came out, Eryn ran out the room. Zoe watched but she needed to do her job. Sam looked at her.

"Its fine, she'll be fine" Zoe said. They then delivered the placenta while Tom checked the baby out. Zoe then checked the birthing canal and everything seemed fine. Amelia's parents arrived and Zoe told them what had happened they had been shocked and didn't understand what had happened as Amelia didn't have a boyfriend. Zoe left to go and find her daughter.

She checked the staff room but Eryn wasn't there. So Zoe went into the toilets. She noticed one of the cubicles was in use and knocked on the door. She didn't get an answer she checked under the door. She noticed Eryn's shoes and opened the door. Her eldest was bent over the toilet being sick. Zoe rushed in and held her daughter's hair back. Once Eryn had finished being sick. Zoe sat on the floor next to Eryn. She held Eryn close to her.

"Mum, I'm never going to be able  
to be doctors if can't watch someone giving birth" Eryn said.

"Sweetie, that was different, she was your friend and it was a hard birth, just with Amelia being so young. Usually you're completely fine with anything like that, it's okay. When I first became a doctor I remember being sick after dealing with someone who was badly burnt in a fire." Zoe said "and look I'm still a doctor"

Eryn nodded. Maybe it was only a one off.

"Mum, I think it's a bit weird that Amelia was pregnant because she is like really quiet and her family are very posh" Eryn said.

"Well, I'm going to talk to her in private because something isn't right" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Zoe took Eryn to the staff room and she then went up the stairs to the ward Amelia had been moved to. She walked in and noticed Amelia on her own.

"She's beautiful" Zoe said looking at the baby in the crib. She sat down on the bed and suddenly the baby started to cry. Zoe looked at Amelia and Amelia just looked at the ground. Zoe got up and picked the baby up. She went to give it to Amelia but she shook her head.

"I can't" Amelia said.

"You can" Zoe said passing the baby to Amelia. She, this time, accepted it and held her in her arms.

"So I need to find out so questions. You don't need to tell me but social workers will be asking you the same questions." Zoe said.

"How old is the baby's dad?" Zoe asked and Amelia just looked to her baby. Zoe noticed tears sneaking down Amelia's face.

"Amelia, please tell me, who is it?" Zoe asked.

"I can't" Amelia said wiping the tears away that sneaked down her face.

"Come on, sweetie" Zoe said.

"It was my step-dad" Amelia said.

"Oh sweetie" Zoe said pulling Amelia into a hug. Zoe stayed with her until the social workers came. She stayed with her while they talked to her and then went back down the stairs to the ED. She went back to work for a couple of hours before going to get Eryn to take back home. It had been a tough day and they were both shattered.


	43. Chapter 43

**I've changed some of the events that happened on Saturday to make it fit in with my story :) I've been wanting to have a party chapter for ages but didn't know where to put it in. Btw Linda is not leaving and also thanks for the reviews. **

It was Saturday night and Zoe and the girls were going to Lloyd's surprise leaving party. Zoe arrived home from her shift and she went up the stairs to start getting ready. Zoe had had a shower and was doing her make up when Eryn walked in.

"Mum, should I wear this or this" Eryn said holding up a burgundy lace dress and a light blue denim skater skirt with a white crop top with Aztec print writing on it.

"Em, it's up to you I like the skirt and the top." Zoe said and Eryn nodded. She went into her room and started to get ready. Zoe was just finishing doing her hair when Lucy came running through.

"Mum, Eryn shouted at me" Lucy said. She was wearing a zebra print dress and had silver ballet pumps on.

"There must have been a reason for her to shout at you" Zoe said spraying her hair with hair spray.

"I only asked her if she would put some make up on me and then she went crazy saying I'd caused her to burn her head with her hair straighteners" Lucy said.

"You probably just gave her a fright. I'll go to talk to her once she has calmed down" Zoe said.

"Mum, could you put some make up on me" Lucy asked.

"Okay, baby, but just a little" Zoe said and Lucy nodded. Lucy sat on Zoe's bed and Zoe put a little make up on her. She then straightened Lucy's hair for her.

"There you go, my sweetheart. You look so beautiful" Zoe said kissing her youngest on the head.

"Thank you, mum" Lucy said before going down the stairs. Zoe walked into Eryn's room.

"Oh my god, can you just leave me alone and let me get ready in peace" Eryn said getting annoyed.

"Oi, don't talk to me like that. What's going on with you?" Zoe said

"Arg, it's nothing" Eryn said.

"Eryn, it must be something. Why are you snapping like this" Zoe asked.

"Arg, it doesn't matter." Eryn said.

my bloody eyeliner won't go on straight" Eryn said frustratingly.

"Oh baby, close your eyes" Zoe said putting the eyeliner on Eryn.

"Thank you, mum" Eryn said.

"It's okay, well hurry up because we have to get going" Zoe said. Eryn grabbed a bag and packed it before running down the stairs. She put on blue vans and then they were already to leave. They all jumped in Zoe's car and they drove to the party.

They arrived and about 10 minutes later Lloyd walked in. They all cheered and he did a sing song. They found this hilarious. Eryn and Lucy were dancing with Robyn and Jamie. They were mucking about and then Eryn noticed Sam dancing with Tom. As a joke she ran up to Sam from behind and jumped on Sam's back. Sam got a fright and laughed when she noticed it was Eryn. Eryn jumped off and talked to Sam. Just then Lucy came over.

"Eryn, move I want to dance with Sam" Lucy moaned.

"No, Lucy. I was here first go away. I'm dancing with Sam" Eryn said.

"Woah, girls it's okay. I can dance with both of you," Sam said trying to calm them down.

"No, Lucy is just being an attention seeking little brat, who wants all the attention to be on her." Eryn said. Lucy snapped and lunged herself at Eryn. Sam pulled Lucy off Eryn and Zoe looked over. She came storming over and both her girls were crying.

"Right, what's going on?" Zoe asked obviously angry.

"She wanted to dance with Sam but I was here first and then I said she was attention seeking and she just attacked me" Eryn said. Zoe looked at Lucy who just started at her. Zoe grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the toilet.

"Lucy, what's going on?" Zoe said kneeling down so she was nearer her daughter's height. Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"I just got annoyed with Eryn. She is always in a mood with me and it's like she is trying to show off and embarrass me in front of Sam" Lucy said quietly.

"Oh sweetie, Eryn's just in a bit of a mood at the moment but she'll be fine. When she's in a mood like today just leave her alone okay" Zoe said and Lucy nodded. Zoe gave her a hug held her close.

"Have you calmed down a little now" Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

"Now, this isn't the first time you have been like this so if you feel like this again, I want you to go out the room and calm down, okay. You can come and get me if you want, but no more violence." Zoe said and Lucy nodded. Zoe fixed Lucy's make up that was now down her face from crying and they then went back into the party room. Zoe went and sat down and Lucy went and sat on Zoe's knee. Zoe felt bad for Lucy. As she had lost a lot of her confidence around Zoe's work colleagues because of incidents that have happened while Eryn was very loud and relaxed around them.

Zoe decided to go and check on Eryn. She placed Lucy down next to Linda and Linda talked away to Lucy. Zoe went over to Eryn who was with Sam and Tom. Zoe called Eryn over.

"What?" Eryn said annoyed.

"Ay, watch your tone with me, young lady." Zoe said and Eryn just rolled her eyes.

"Stop it" Zoe said gently slapping Eryn on the arm.

"Whatever you're about to say. I don't care, it was Lucy's fault she is such a brat" Eryn said.

"You have hardly been miss perfect, you are supposed to help your little sister, Eryn. You know what Lucy's like, all you seem to care about is having Sam as your friend. She is my friend Eryn, give her some space" Zoe said.

"That's so unfair. I do help Lucy, she was just annoying me and I'm really not in the mood and I can like Sam if I want and spent time with her. You know what, she's a lot easier to talk to than you are." Eryn said pushing passed Zoe and running to the toilet.

"Is she okay?" Sam said walking over to Zoe.

"I've just completely landed myself in it. I didn't mean it like that" Zoe said. Sam put her hand on Zoe's shoulder.

"I've been such an idiot. I was just annoyed with Eryn for not thinking about Lucy. They both seem to be fighting for your attention and Eryn being bigger is showing off and Lucy feels like she is trying to embarrass her." Zoe said.

"I don't think I've ever had two people fighting over me." Sam said and Zoe laughed.

"I best go and find my daughter" Zoe said and Sam nodded.

"I'm away to go and speak to Lucy. I haven't had a chance to talk to her after earlier" Sam said and Zoe nodded. Zoe walked into the bathroom and knocked on the door. She didn't get an answer.

"Eryn, open up, it's mum. Come on, I'm sorry. We need to talk" Zoe said and Eryn opened the door. Zoe slipped in and locked the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Erz" Zoe said pulling Eryn into a hug.

"It's okay. I guess I deserved it and I'm sorry to for what I said to you." Eryn said.

"It's okay" Zoe said pulling Eryn into a close hug.

"I'm sorry about today, mum. I've just not been in the best moods" Eryn said leaning back onto Zoe.

"Oh sweetie, why not?" Zoe said.

"It's just, well, because I'm on my period" Eryn said looking down.

"Oh baby, do you need a cuddle" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Zoe turned Eryn round and held her.

"Mum, it's heavier and sorer than last time" She said.

"Do you want ibuprofen?" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded. They walked back to the party and Zoe got ibuprofen out of her bag. They were all sat down and then the DJ got everyone up to do some dancing. By this time many of the staff were very tipsy.

"Well, girls do you want to show the oldies here how we dance now" The DJ shouted and Eryn and Lucy laughed.

"Do you know the moves to gentlemen?" He shouted and they both nodded.

"Do the chorus and then you can laugh at the oldies having a go." He shouted. They were mucking about doing the dance and then the adults joined in.

"Mum, no just no" Eryn said as Linda and Zoe did the moves.

"Come on, Erz, use your hips" Zoe said and Eryn was so embarrassed.

"Mum, no" Eryn said laughing at her mum but she was still mortified. They mucked about for a bit longer and then the DJ put Steps 5,6,7,8 on and everyone joined in with the dance. All the staff were tipsy and jumping about. Zoe had taken her heels off and was dancing in her bare feet.

"Zoe, Eryn's catching up with you in height" Tom said.

"I'm dreading the day she is taller than me" Zoe said. Eryn was about 5ft 1inches.

"So how old are Eryn and Lucy" Fletch asked.

"Eryn is thirteen in two months and Lucy is ten at the end of this month" Zoe said and Fletch nodded. Eryn then came over.

"Are you talking about me" Eryn said.

"Maybe" Zoe said

"What you saying?" Eryn said.

"None of your business" Zoe said tapping Eryn's nose.

"Tell me, it's about me" Eryn moaned.

"Just saying how you're shooting up in height" Zoe said.

"I'm not tall. I'm tiny compared to like everyone in my year but I don't mind because it means I get to fly more at cheer but Alisha said even if me and gabby grow a lot we can still fly cause we are petite" Eryn said and Zoe nodded.

They stayed at the party until later but then Lucy started to complain that she was tired and Zoe called it a night. She called a taxi and they all climbed in. By the time they had arrived home Lucy was fast asleep. Zoe carried Lucy into the house and carried her up the stairs. Zoe got Lucy changed into her jammies and then placed her in her bed. Zoe then went and sat with Eryn.

"Right, we can watch one thing you have recorded then it's up to bed" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Mum, can I cuddle up with you?" Eryn asked.

"Of course, baby" Zoe said and Eryn got a blanket and cuddled up with Zoe. Zoe rubbed her tummy gently reducing the pain in Eryn's tummy.


	44. Chapter 44

It was the next day and Zoe eventually got up. She looked at the clock it was nearly 11. Zoe got up and went down the stairs. She had a massive hangover. Zoe stumbled down the stairs. Eryn and Lucy were sitting in the living room watching the TV. They looked at Zoe as she walked in the room.

"Girls, can you turn that down, I've got a bit of a headache" Zoe said holding her head.

"Ah, a hangover more like" Eryn said laughing.

Zoe ignored her and walked into the kitchen. She got some paracetamol and had a large drink of water. She sat down and soon began to feel better. Zoe then made the girls brunch. They sat and ate it before going to get ready.

Zoe went and had a shower and got ready. She walked into Eryn's room to see her lying on her bed.

"Eryn, this room is like a pigsty. It's horrendous" Zoe shouted. Eryn just looked at her.

"Right today, we are going to go through all your stuff and find out what you need and what you don't." Zoe said.

"What? That's boring" Eryn said.

"Well, it needs to be done. If you did it more regularly, it won't be as much hassle in the future" Zoe said and Eryn sighed.

"Right" Zoe said walking over to Eryn's first set of drawers. It was full of dance and cheer clothes.

"Try all of these on, what doesn't fit put in a pile and Lucy can try it on" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Wait, I have to get changed in front of you" Eryn said.

"Eryn, how many times do we have to have this conversation? I don't care, it's nothing I haven't seen before" Zoe said and Eryn sighed and got changed.

"It just like cause it's like my time of the month and that" Eryn said quietly.

"Eryn, I can't see anything. I'm hardly going to look at your butt while you're getting changed. You got changed for PE fine last time" Zoe said.

"Yeah, but I keep my skirt on and pull my shorts up and then slide my skirt down" Eryn said.

"Oh Eryn, as much as you might think, people are not looking at you getting changed," Zoe said. Eryn shrugged.

"God do you have a way of getting your top off so no one can see your bra" Zoe said jokingly.

"Yeah, you undo the buttons on your shirt, then put the top over your head and then take the shirt off and pull the top down and put your arms through." Eryn said.

"Oh god, when I was younger we used to just change without a care in the world. People are so insecure about their bodies now." Zoe said. "And I don't want that to be you. You are a beautiful skinny petite girl and you should be proud of your body"

Zoe hugged Eryn sideways.

"But mum, it's a bit hard, all the girls in my year are like totally flaunting their big chests and I'm like totally flat." Eryn said.

"Eryn, you're 12 years old, nearly 13, you still have time to develop. You're quite hipsy like me." Zoe said putting her hands on Eryn's hips. Eryn leant back towards her mum.

"Baby, some people your age think they are a lot older than they are and it's not good okay. Just be yourself, Erz" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. They went back to trying on clothes.

"Why the hell do you still have this" Zoe said pulling out a crop top which was tiny. Eryn shrugged.

"Eryn, it's age 5-6" Zoe said.

"Oh, Lucy might just manage to fit into it" Eryn said.

"Eryn, it's tiny" Zoe said. They had 3 piles. Stuff that fitted Eryn, things for Lucy to try and things for the bin. Zoe chucked it in the clothes for the bin. It took them ages to go through everything.

"Lucy, come up here" Zoe shouted.

"Right Lucy, try all of these on" Zoe said and Lucy nodded. Lucy tried on the clothes and Zoe went to Eryn's last drawer. Zoe took all her underwear and swim clothes out.

"I'm not trying this on with Lucy in the room." Eryn said.

"Lucy, face the door and Eryn face the other way. I need you to try on these bikinis because I bet over half of them won't fit you" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Eryn tried on all the bikinis and as Zoe had suspected many were too tight on the top now. Eryn then tried on her bras and pants. She just put her pants on top of her current underwear.

"Eryn, are these bras okay or are they too tight?" Zoe asked.

"Mum these are fine but these two are tighter than the rest under the bust" Eryn said holding up two bras.

"I want them" Lucy said. Zoe looked she wasn't sure about this Lucy was just turning 10.

"Okay, but only to wear occasionally, okay?" Zoe said and Lucy nodded. Eryn handed them to Lucy and then Lucy went into her room with the rest of the clothes she was taking. Zoe finished off cleaning Eryn's room and then went into Lucy's room. It took her the rest of the afternoon to tidy Lucy's room. Zoe then went down the stairs and started making the tea while Eryn and Lucy went outside and went on the trampoline.

Soon Zoe called the girls in and they sat and ate tea. They chatted away and then the girls went and did some homework. After doing their homework they started to get ready for bed. Once they were ready for bed they went down the stairs and watched TV cuddled up with their mum.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'll try and update as much as I can this week as going to Belgium with the school on Sunday and coming back on Friday and got the highland show on Saturday and Sunday. **


	45. Chapter 45

It was Friday and Lucy was going to school. Zoe and Lucy had discussed what Lucy wanted to do for her birthday and they both decided that Lucy could have a sleep over and invite 7 other girls round. Lucy decided she was going to invite Malia, Rachael, Skye, Natasha, Chloe, Abby and Taylor. Lucy was really excited to give the girls their invited. She was given Malia, Rachael, Skye, Natasha and Chloe's theirs today and then given Abby and Taylor theirs tonight at cheerleading as they went to a different school.

Lucy and Eryn also had a cheer/dancing show tonight. They had been working hard for this and had been practising like mad. Eryn was in 9 dances and Lucy was in 7. They arrived home after school and had to get ready. Eryn jumped in the shower while Zoe curled Lucy's hair and did her makeup. Zoe then put pinned it back so it was off Lucy's face. Once Lucy was ready she sent Lucy done the stairs to make herself a sandwich while Zoe dried Eryn's hair. Zoe then crimped Eryn's hair. She then put it in a quiff and a plaited the side backwards to keep it out of her face.

Once the girls were ready Zoe ran down the stairs, trying to get all the girls clothes in bags in the right order and to get their bags filled with sweets and drinks. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 6:25 they had to leave now. They were meant to be at the theatre for 6:30. Zoe called the girls down and they came running down the stairs they grabbed their bags and ran to the car. They both jumped into the car. They arrived at the theatre and were just a little late. Zoe was going to be back stage helping tonight and Yvonne and Nick were going to watch. Then tomorrow Zoe was going to watch and Yvonne was going to help backstage. Zoe hadn't been at many of the rehearsals recently because she was really busy at work so she was excited to see they have been working on. Zoe had the running order in her hand and was working out how she could help both the girls. They both had a couple of one dance change overs and Eryn had a no dance change over. Zoe got the girls outfits that were a quick change and put them on the side of the stage.

Both girls went into their changing room to get ready and Zoe went and helped Lucy. It was soon the start of the show and Eryn's dance crew were opening the show. She did the dance and did it well she then had a one dance change over and Lucy's youth squad was on. Eryn quickly got changed. Zoe untied her dancing boots while Eryn changed into her hip hop outfit for seniors. She managed to get changed and Zoe had just finished tying her laces when Lucy's dance finished.

They were on the 7th dance and suddenly a girl threw up right across the stage. Zoe was at the side of the stage helping Lucy get changed. She saw the girl run off. Alisha came running into the workshop and started grabbing a bucket, water and stuff to clean up the sick.

"Can someone go and check on Sophie" Alisha shouted. Zoe left and went to find the young girl who was puking up her guts in the toilet. Zoe held the girl's hair back as she continued to be sick. The girl must have only been about Lucy's age maybe just a bit younger. Zoe comforted the girl until she had finished being sick. She helped her get cleaned up and then took her back to the side of the stage. The first aiders had come back stage.

"Is she okay?" One asked. Zoe nodded. They talked to her for a bit longer and then her parents were called and she was taken home. Once the sick was cleaned up the show continued.

"Eurg, I feel sick now" Lucy said.

"Drink some water. You'll be fine" Zoe said. They carried on with the show and it was eventually finished. The girls got all their stuff together and they walked out the back. Yvonne and Nick had walked round to meet them.

"Well done, girls" Yvonne said.

"It was amazing, babies" Nick said cuddling both his girls. Lucy jumped up and Nick held her.

"I don't think your dad was too impressed with your burlesque dance" Yvonne said to Eryn,

"It wasn't my fault we had to dance to express, it wasn't that bad" Eryn said.

They talked for longer and then said their goodbyes. The girls got into Zoe's car. They stopped at a chippy on the way home and Zoe let the girls got a portion of chips each. They were both very happy and both quite hyper but by the time they got back home and ate their chips they were both shattered. They got changed and went straight up to bed and feel asleep instantly.

**Sorry, it wasn't that good and it was short **


	46. Chapter 46

It was the next Friday and it was Lucy's birthday sleepover. Zoe picked Lucy up from school and they drove home. Lucy ran up the stairs to get ready and Zoe ran about trying to organise the house. Zoe was starting to regret letting Lucy have so many girls over for the night. Just then she heard the door slap open and Eryn walked in. Eryn ran up the stairs and also got ready.

Soon later the doorbell rang, Zoe went and answered the door it was Alisha with Malia. Zoe called Lucy down and Malia and Lucy ran into the living room where the girls were going to be sleeping. Malia dropped her bags and then they sat on the sofa and talked. Zoe stood talking to Alisha and then Rachel, Natasha and Chloe turned up with Chloe's dad. He dropped them off and then left. Soon Skye arrived, she had just walked round as she just lived around the corner. Then Taylor and Abby arrived with Taylor's mum. They were slightly nervous as they didn't know some of the other girls. They walked in and all the girls went into the living room. They sat and talked for a bit and then they put the Wii on and played on Just Dance. They all had a laugh and then Zoe came through.

"Girls, for tea do you want to make your own pizza. I have a base and lots of toppings you can choose from" Zoe asked. All the girls nodded and jumped across the sofa into the kitchen. They went in twos and had a pizza each. They all decorated their pizza how they wanted it and then Zoe put them in the oven. The girls went back to the living room and mucked about for a bit longer until the pizzas were ready. They ate their pizzas and then went back on the wii. They played Mario Karts for a while. Then Zoe and Eryn came down. Zoe had face masks for the girls to wear. They loved it, they felt like they were in a really salon. Zoe and Eryn then painted their nails. All the girls loved it. They then took the face mask off. The girls then decided to go outside. They mucked about on the grass and some went on the trampoline. They ran about for a bit longer and then it was after 10 o'clock. Zoe called then in and they all got changed into their jammies. While they were getting changed Zoe and Eryn got mattresses down and blow-up beds and put them in the living room. They then got sweets, pop corn and sweets out and then went up to watch a film in Zoe's bed.

Down the stairs the girls were decided on a movie. They were choosing between Wild Child and Mean girls.

"I don't mind" Skye said.

"I'd love to see Mean girls. I haven't seen that before" Taylor said.

"Well, it's not up to you. It's not your party and I don't know why you are even here because you're not even our friend" Chloe said snidely. Taylor ran out the room.

"Well done" Lucy said glaring at Chloe. She ran up the stairs to her mum's room.

"Mum, Chloe wasn't very nice to Taylor and Taylor ran out the room crying" Lucy said. Zoe got up and went down the stairs.

"So what happened" Zoe said.

"I'm really sorry. I said something not so nice to Taylor. I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry please don't make me go home" Chloe said.

"Hey, it's okay. It wasn't very nice but it's over now and as long as you both make up I don't see a problem in you staying, okay?" Zoe said putting her hand on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe nodded. Zoe then went to go and find Taylor. She knocked on the bathroom door but didn't get an answer. She gently tried the door and was shocked to find it opened. She slowly opened the door and noticed Taylor sitting on the lid of the toilet crying.

"Hey, it's okay. Chloe didn't mean what she said. She is really sorry" Zoe said. Taylor nodded.

"Come through." Zoe said guiding Taylor back to the living room. She put her hand over Taylor.

"Taylor, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it, sometimes I just talk before I think" Chloe said and Taylor nodded.

"It's okay" She said. Chloe then lunged herself at Taylor and gave her a hug.

Once Zoe was sure the girls were settled again she went back up to her room to continue watching the film with Eryn. The girls down the stairs finished watching mean girls. They then put on Wild Child and slowly each of the girls drifted off to sleep. All the girls were finally asleep by 2:30am.

The next morning the girls started to wake up at 9 o'clock. Lucy was so excited as it was her birthday. Zoe came into the living room.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl" Zoe said giving Lucy a hug.

"Thank you mum" Lucy said. Eryn then came down and gave Lucy a hug as well. The girls all got up and Zoe made them all pancakes for their breakfast. After breakfast they all got ready and dressed. Lucy then opened all her presents. She got some money, make up stuff, jewellery and lots more. Soon later all the parents arrived and the girls all left.

Zoe then tidied up and called Eryn and Lucy to the table. She gave Lucy her present which she opened. It was a new IPod. She was so happy about it, she flung herself at her mum.

"Thank you, mum" Lucy said.

"It's okay, baby girl" Zoe said.

Eryn then gave Lucy her presents; she got her a gift card for itunes and some smaller gifts like a necklace and make up, etc. Just as they were tidying up Nick and Yvonne arrived. Zoe offered them a coffee and they both accepted the offer. Zoe went off to make the coffee and then the door bell rang again. She called Eryn to go and get it. Eryn went and got it and it was Sam, Linda and Tom. They all came in as well. They all went into the living room and Zoe got everyone a drink. Lucy opened the present from Linda first which was a lovely necklace and matching bracelet. She thanked Linda and then opened the present from Sam and Tom it was a really nice top. She again thanked them. Nick and Yvonne then gave Lucy her present. Lucy opened the present and couldn't believe her eyes. It was an Ipad.

Zoe was a bit annoyed that Nick and Yvonne had gotten Lucy that because it would just cause fights between Eryn and Lucy, even though they had another ipad that was for Zoe's work mainly. Lucy was over the moon prancing about. Zoe noticed how jealous Eryn looked, she then caught her eyes. Eryn then looked away. Zoe sighed and walked out the room. Sam got up and followed her.

"Zoe are you okay?" Sam said closing the door to the living room so they were both outside the room.

"Yeah" Zoe said.

"Really" Sam asked.

"It's just, Eryn is jealous and it seems like they can come prancing into our life and splash out the cash and win my kids over." Zoe said.

"Zo, I'm sure he doesn't mean it" Sam said.

"I know, it's just I thought so hard about getting Lucy her present. She was so happy when she got it and know I bet it will be forgotten about" Zoe said.

"Oh Zoe, you know what Lucy is like, she's love them both." Sam said. "And let Eryn be jealous, she'll need to deal with jealousy in life so why not stay young"

Zoe nodded and then they went back into the living room. Zoe sat back down and they all talked for a bit. Lucy was getting tired and was cuddling up with Zoe. Soon everyone left and Lucy cuddled up with Zoe. She then made them tea. After tea Lucy went up for a shower.

"Mum, were you annoyed with Dad for getting Lucy an ipad" Eryn asked.

"Oh I wasn't annoyed about him getting it. I just wished he talked to me about it first" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. They then sat on the sofa and Lucy got to decide what she wanted to watch. She picked a film that she had recorded and they all sat and watched it. Zoe cuddled up with them both and within the first half hour of the film Lucy had fallen asleep. Zoe picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Eryn then followed soon after and they all went to bed.

**Sorry won't be able to update again until Friday at the earliest as going to Belgium **


	47. Chapter 47

It was Sunday and Zoe had the girls up and they were all down the stairs, Zoe was making breakfast while Lucy and Eryn was sat in the living room. Lucy was sat on her ipad and Eryn was watching the TV. Zoe called the girls into the kitchen and they sat at the table and ate. Lucy had cereal with lots of milk. Eryn had toast. After eating their breakfast, Zoe went back up the stairs and had a shower while Eryn and Lucy continued to watch the TV.

Eryn ran up the stairs to all so get changed and Lucy continued to play on her ipad. Suddenly she had sharp pains in her stomach. She held her stomach and walked up to her mum.

"Mummy, my tummy's really sore." Lucy said.

"Oh baby, what does it feel like?" Zoe asked.

"I don't really feel sick it's like painful and I think I need the toilet." Lucy said.

"Just use my bathroom" Zoe said and Lucy went in. She was in for quite a while.

"Luc, are you okay?" Zoe shouted. She could hear Lucy sniffling and opened the door.

"Mum, I've got a runny bum" Lucy said.

"its okay, does your tummy still hurt" Zoe asked and Lucy nodded. Zoe then soon left Lucy and went down the stairs. Soon later Lucy came back down.

"Are you feeling any better" Zoe asked and Lucy shook her head. Zoe got Lucy a large glass of water and made her drink it. They then cuddled up on the sofa and snuggled up. Lucy held on Zoe like her life depended on it. All she wanted was her mum. Eryn and Lucy were meant to be spending the night at Nick and Yvonne's but Lucy just wanted to stay with Zoe. Zoe called Nick to explain the situation. She called him and they agreed that Eryn should spend the night there but Lucy was going to stay with Zoe.

Zoe sat Lucy up right.

"Luc, where is it sore" Zoe asked. Lucy pointed to wear it was sore. Zoe stood up with Lucy and gently placed her on the sofa. She pulled Lucy's top in and felt her stomach. She couldn't work out what it was. Something wasn't right with her but Zoe couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Lucy, have you been feeling like this for a while" Zoe asked.

"Kind of, I've had a runny bum and a bit of a sore tummy sometimes after I eat" Lucy said.

"Oh, is it worse at any time?" Zoe asked.

"It's bad in the morning after breakfast usually and sometimes at night if I have a chocolate bar before bed." Lucy said.

Zoe was confused it must be something Lucy is eating maybe she is allergic to something but what? Zoe decided to take Lucy to the ED and get a allergy test on her to get this sorted and if she wasn't allergic to anything then they could try and find out what was really wrong.

Zoe picked Lucy up and told Eryn they were going to the hospital. Eryn decided she was just going to stay here. Zoe didn't bother getting Lucy changed she just wanted to find out what was wrong with her baby.

They quickly arrived at the hospital and there was a waiting list as it was really busy. Zoe put Lucy in the staff room and asked Noel to come get her when it was Lucy's turn. Zoe then helped at work for a bit because it was really busy. Over an hour later Noel came and got Zoe to tell her Lucy was at the top of the list.

"Eventually, now I understand how annoyed the patients get when they have to wait" Zoe said moaning and Noel laughed.

"At least you don't need to deal with their moans" Noel said quietly. Zoe walked into the staff room and went over to Lucy. She looked really pale.

"Luc" Zoe said.

"I feel sick" Lucy said. Zoe got up and rushed her to the toilet. However Lucy didn't make it to the toilet and throw up in the corridor. After she was sick Zoe rushed her to the toilet and helped her get cleaned up. They then went back into the cubicle.

"Lucy, did you eat anything while you were in the staff room" Zoe asked. Lucy looked down.

"I won't be angry just tell me what you ate" Zoe said.

"Tom gave me a chocolate biscuit but he told me not to tell you" Lucy said. Zoe laughed knowing Tom was only joking but then she thought about how it made her sick.

Tom then came walking into the cubicle.

"So, is it true you gave my daughter a chocolate biscuit" Zoe said seriously. Tom looked at Lucy.

"You weren't meant to tell her that" Tom said and Zoe laughed.

"I'm only joking" Zoe said. Tom laughed and then got back to work.

"So what's wrong" Tom asked.

"I think she might have an allergic reaction to something" Zoe said. Tom nodded and then organised an allergy test.

Tom gave Lucy a scratch test and put milk into it to see if she was allergic to it by the end of the 20 minutes Lucy's skin appeared red and swollen. They did a blood test as well as a hydrogen breath test and were able to find out she was lactose intolerant. Once they found this out they were able to go home. Zoe stopped off at the supermarket first to get some new food for Lucy. She got lactose free milk as well as soy milk as they didn't know how bad Lucy's reaction was to it. Lucy was sulking behind Zoe as she wouldn't be able to eat normal chocolate and would have to see if they could find special chocolate for her to eat. Zoe also bought some milk free bread and some other food for Lucy to eat.

Lucy huffed the whole way home and when she arrived home she ran up to her room. Zoe noticed it was really tea time and went to make Lucy something to eat. She spent over half an hour looking in the cupboard trying to find something that Lucy could eat in the end she decided on dairy free pasta and a tomato sauce with chicken that she found in the supermarket. She cooked it and then called Lucy down. Lucy sat at the table and didn't eat anything.

"Lucy, eat up" Zoe said and Lucy shook her head. Zoe was eating the same except her's had cheese melted on the top of it.

"I don't want it" Lucy said pushing the plate away.

"Lucy, eat it" Zoe said getting angry. She pushed the plate back to Lucy and Lucy pushed it away harder and it fell to the floor. Lucy got up and ran to her room. Lucy ran up to her room and cried into her pillow. Zoe gave her some time to cool down before going up the stairs after her. She knocked on the door and opened it even though she didn't get an answer. Zoe walked in and pulled Lucy into a cuddle.

"Mum, I don't like this. I want to go back to normal" Lucy said.

"Oh baby you are still normal, you just can't eat the same things you could before" Zoe said.

"But it's rubbish. I don't like anything, it's horrible. I just want pizza and chocolate" Lucy said starting to sob again.

"Sweetie, we'll get you non dairy cheese and find you special chocolate" Zoe said rubbing her daughter's back.

"Mum, make it change, make it go back to normal" She said. This broke Zoe's heart, she hated hearing her daughter say things like this. Zoe hoped it was just a phase and that she would grow out of it but she wasn't sure. She held Lucy for a bit longer and then she went and helped bathe Lucy. Lucy liked it when her mum did her hair. She felt relaxed and had eventually calmed down after earlier. She knew there was nothing they could do and that she was just going to have to deal with this.

She had a bath and then got out and got dried. She then went down the stairs and watch the TV cuddled up with her mum. It was so later and they were going up to bed. Zoe said that Lucy could sleep with her tonight but only tonight. Lucy was thrilled with that and quickly got to bed and cuddled up with her mum.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hi thanks for the reviews and I'm not allergic to any food but I used to be lactose intolerant when I was little but grew out of it. One of my best friends is allergic to wheat and she only found out a couple of years ago and she found it hard to stop eating certain food with wheat in it so I kind of took both ideas and combined them. **

"Come on girls, we have to leave now!" Zoe shouted. Both her girls came running down the stairs.

"Mum, I need lunch money" Eryn shouted.

"Get some out of my purse it's in the bag in the kitchen" Zoe shouted back. Eryn ran into the kitchen. Lucy came running down the stairs. She had an appointment with a nutritionist to discuss her new diet.

"Lucy, did you find something to eat for breakfast" Zoe asked.

"Yes, I had dry cereal" She said back.

"What, Lucy. Seriously you have to have the milk" Zoe said.

"No, it's horrible" Lucy said.

"You haven't even tried it" Zoe said and Lucy just huffed. They all got into the car and dropped Eryn off at school first. They then went to the doctor's office. Zoe and Lucy sat in the waiting room. Their appointment was at 9:30.

"Lucy" Zoe said and Lucy looked up.

"I know it's hard but you need to try the new food, okay?" Zoe said. Lucy just looked back down.

"Sweetie" Zoe said pulling Lucy onto her knee.

"Mum, I don't want to try new things" Lucy said into Zoe's chest.

"I know, baby but you have to. You have to be healthy because you can't eat dairy food you need to get your calcium and other vitamins from other foods like the lactose free milk or the soy milk but if you don't drink them then you'll just have to take yucky tablets" Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

"Good girl" Zoe said pulling Lucy closer to her.

They went into the meeting and the nutritionist explained some things to Lucy and Zoe. They both listened to everything she said. The meeting went on for quite awhile and Zoe noticed Lucy starting to lose focus. The nutritionist was telling Lucy that she had to be aware of what she was allowed to eat and know what she couldn't. Soon the meeting was over and Zoe took Lucy back to school. She then went to work. Zoe arrived at the hospital and went straight into resus. It was quite busy and time passed quickly and soon the girls arrived. They had walked to the hospital from school.

The girls arrived and went into the staff room. They did some of their homework before getting ready for cheerleading. They quickly got changed and then Zoe took them to the gym. They arrived at the gym and cheerleading went quickly. It was a little girl's birthday and her mum had brought chocolate cake in. They sang happy birthday to her and then Alisha started to cut the cake. The girls got their piece and then sat down next to the parents. Lucy knew that she couldn't have a bit and ran off to her mum. She jumped into her mum's arms. Alisha gave everyone a bit and then came over to give the parents a bit.

"Lucy, do you not want a bit" Alisha asked and Zoe shook her head. Alisha put the cake down and went and sat next to Zoe with Lucy.

"What's wrong with her" Alisha asked.

"She can't have the cake because it has milk in it. We have just found out she is lactose intolerant and she is finding it a bit hard to adjust to it" Zoe said and Alisha nodded.

Cheerleading finished and Zoe took the girls home. They arrived home and both quickly had a shower. They came down the stairs and Zoe made them tea.

"Eryn, do you want the same as Lucy or something else" Zoe asked.

"Em, I'll just have the same as her, it might encourage her to eat it." Eryn said.

"Oh Eryn thank you" Zoe said. Zoe made the tea and then they all sat at the table to her surprise Lucy ate nearly all of her tea without much of a fuss. They sat on the sofa and Lucy sat on her ipad and Eryn was splattered out on the other sofa. Zoe snatched Lucy's ipad away jokingly.

"Mum" Lucy shouted.

"Come on, budge up and give your old ma a hug" Zoe said and Lucy sat up and cuddled up with her mum.

"Can I get my ipad now" Lucy moaned.

"No, you can cuddle up with me for a bit longer" Zoe said holding Lucy closer to her. Eryn got up and cuddled up to the other side of Zoe.

"Oh my babies, I love you both so much" Zoe said.

**Sorry it's short and not that good xx**


	49. Chapter 49

**Btw I'm for Scotland and I don't really understand the English summer holiday's so I'm just doing it from the Scottish Holiday dates. I've researched what years they'd be in at school so I think this is right but sorry if it's wrong. **

It was Thursday and the girls only had half a day left of school. This was Lucy last day in Year 5 and then she was going to be the oldest year in the school while Eryn was going into Year 9.

"Mum, it's so unfair, no one else in going in" Eryn moaned.

"No, Eryn. I don't care if anyone else's parents are making them go in or not. I am your parent and I'm making you go in" Zoe said and Eryn turned and huffed. She came back down not long later in non-school uniform. They all went into the car. Zoe dropped Eryn off first and then drove round to Lucy's school.

Zoe was going to work the whole day and Yvonne was going to pick the girls up at 12.00. The morning went really quickly and soon it was 12.00. Yvonne left and picked Lucy up first. Lucy came running out of school.

"Look what my teacher gave me as a goodbye present" Lucy said holding up a set of pencils

"Oh that's cool" Yvonne said. They then went and picked Eryn up. They arrived and Eryn was waiting for them outside the school gates.

"About bloody time" Eryn said getting into the school.

"Eryn language, it's the summer holiday's you're supposed to be happy not moaning" Yvonne said.

"Well, I would have been happy if I didn't have to come in this morning, none my friends were in." Eryn complained.

"Well, your mum wanted you in and anyway it's all over now so you'll just have to get on with it" Yvonne said and Eryn just rolled her eyes. They went back to Zoe's house and the girls ran up the stairs to put their school bags in the wardrobe as they wouldn't need them for the next 6 weeks.

"Yvonne, I'm going out to McDonald's with me friends" Eryn shouted.

"Okay but keep in touch and don't be out for too late" Yvonne shouted back. Eryn listened to her and then slapped the door shut. Yvonne walked into the kitchen with Lucy.

"Right, do you want lunch?" Yvonne asked and Lucy nodded. Yvonne made her a sandwich with ham.

"This new bread is horrible" Lucy said.

"Sorry babes, but it's the only bread there is for you to have just now" Yvonne said. After lunch Yvonne said that they could go to the local country park. Lucy nodded excitedly and asked if Malia could come. Yvonne said yes and Lucy phoned Malia and she agreed to come.

They arrived at the park and the girls ran off and played for a bit. They were away for nearly 2 hours and then they came back.

"How about we go and get an ice cream or an ice lolly or something and then go on a little walk" Yvonne asked and they both nodded. They went over to the ice cream van.

"Yvonne, I don't know what I can eat" Lucy said.

"It's okay, I'll check" Yvonne said. She ordered an ice cream for Malia and then ordered a fruit ice lolly for Lucy. Once she got it she checked the label and it didn't contain milk so she gave it to Lucy. They ate their ice creams and ice lolly as they went around the park and soon they decided it was time to go home.

They arrived home and were just in the house when Eryn walked in. They all went and got changed and Yvonne dropped Malia off so she could get changed for dancing. Once they were ready Yvonne dropped them off at the gym and she went to work. The girls did their dancing and cheerleading and then Zoe picked them up at 9 o'clock then went home and watched TV before going up to bed.

**Sorry it's really short again. Please tell me new ideas and I'll try and do a longer chapter. Need new IDEAS! :) xx**


	50. Chapter 50

It was the Friday and the girls had been off all week. They had been at cheer camp and today was their last day of it. Zoe was up early looking on the computer for holidays. She wanted to take the girls away for a couple of weeks. Zoe wanted to take them abroad somewhere hot. She was sick of this horrible weather. She was looking at the Canary Islands or the Balearic Islands. She was looking at flights when the girls came stumbling down the stairs. She slammed the laptop shut and got up.

"Come on girls" Zoe said. They walked into the kitchen and had their breakfast. They then ran up the stairs to get ready. Once they were ready Zoe dropped them off at the gym and then she went to work. She finished work early and went to watch the girls to their end of camp show. They did really good. They danced with their single groups and then at the end they were doing a whole team cheer, when everyone doing the camp did one cheer routine together. It was going really well, they then went to do some tumbling.

Eryn ran to do her tumble. She was doing a new skill she had just learnt. She didn't know what happened but she didn't think she got enough bounce and suddenly the mats were right in her face. She screamed and landed on her neck. The next thing she knew her mum and Alisha were over her face. Her mum was holding her head and Alisha was at her side.

"My neck hurts and the top of my back" Eryn said she could feel the tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Sh, baby its okay, just try and keep your neck still" Zoe said wiping the tears off Eryn's face. Then Jeff and Dixie turned up.

"Hi sweetheart, what's happened here?" Jeff asked taking over from Zoe.

"She landed awkwardly on her neck after a tumbling incident" Zoe said.

"Okay" Jeff said putting a neck brace on. They then put her on a stretcher and then took her to the ambulance.

"Zoe, do you want me to bring Lucy to the hospital once this is finished" Alisha asked and Zoe nodded. She thanked Alisha for taking Lucy and then left. They quickly arrived at the hospital and found out that Eryn's neck was going to be okay. It was only sprained and it should heal quickly. She was given some painkillers and was then discharged. Alisha had dropped Lucy off and came in to check on Eryn. She was glad to find out that Eryn was going to be okay. They then left and went back home. The girls went up to their room and Zoe looked at the flights. She saw a flight going out from Bristol Airport to Palma Airport in Majorca. She then found a nice hotel in Cala Bona and booked it for two weeks. They were going to leave next Thursday.

Zoe then called the girls down. They came running down the stairs.

"Eryn, please be careful with your neck" Zoe said shouting at her oldest daughter as she came running down the stairs. They then walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Mum, you better not be pregnant because this is what Dad and Yvonne did both they told us" Lucy said and Zoe laughed.

"I'm definitely not pregnant" Zoe said.

"Come on Luc, it's impossible she doesn't go out with anyone" Eryn said.

"Okay, that's enough, Eryn. Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Zoe said.

"So what is it then" Lucy said.

"Well, I've booked us a holiday for next week and we're going to Majorca" Zoe said both girls screamed and gave Zoe a hug.

"Thank you, thank you thank you" Lucy said excitedly.

"Thanks mum. You're the best" Eryn said.

"It's okay babies. Anything to see you both happy" Zoe said cuddling up with her girls.

**Sorry it's short. It's just a filler chapter before the holiday.**


	51. Chapter 51

It was Wednesday night and the Hanna's flight was at 9 o'clock in the morning meaning they had to be at the airport by 7 o'clock at the latest. Zoe was helping both the girls pack. She was just finishing off Lucy's and then had to go and help Eryn.

"Lucy, make sure your ipad and ipod are charged for tomorrow. Also put a book into your backpack and a couple into your suitcase" Zoe said and Lucy nodded. Zoe then went into Eryn's room. Eryn wasn't even there. Zoe had sent her up to get started and all she had done was open her suitcase.

"Eryn, get up here now" Zoe shouted. She then heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"I asked you to start packing" Zoe said.

"Sorry, I didn't know what to pack" Eryn said.

"Eryn that is not a good excuse is it that hard to get 14 pairs of pants and put them into a suitcase." Zoe asked and Eryn just shrugged. Zoe spend the next 45 minutes helping Eryn pack her bag.

"Mum" Eryn said and Zoe looked at her.

"Mum, I can't go swimming" Eryn said.

"What? why?" Zoe said.

"Because it's my time of the month" Eryn said.

"Oh it's okay. You can just paddle in the pool or the sea or if you want you could try a tampon" Zoe said.

"Em, I don't think I want to try a tampon" Eryn said.

"Okay, that's fine. It's up to you" Zoe said and Eryn nodded her head.

"How long have you been on it" Zoe asked.

"Since yesterday" Eryn said and Zoe nodded. They carried on packing. Soon they were finished packing and then it was time to go to bed.

They went to bed early as they were going to have to get up early. Neither of the girls got to sleep quickly and the next minute they were getting woken up by Zoe. Both the girls got up and got dressed. They were both still half asleep.

They both came down the stairs dressed in joggers, a baggy top and a Hollister hoodie, Eryn's was grey and Lucy's was navy. Zoe was running about mad making sure that she had all the passports and booking forms and checking she hadn't forgot anything. It was 6 o'clock when the taxi arrived to take them to the airport. They put their suitcases in the boot and then got in. They quickly arrived at the airport and got out.

"Mum, I need the toilet" Lucy said.

"Mum, I want a drink" Eryn complained.

"Right, here is some change. Eryn take Lucy to the toilet and then go to the vending machines and then meet me back her." Zoe said as they arrived at the check in queue. The girls nodded and then ran off.

The queue was quite big and Zoe leant against the trolley with their suitcases on it. Not long later the girls came running back. They stood next to Zoe and waited in the queue but it wasn't long before they started to get restless.

"I'm bored" Lucy said.

"Well, so am I, Lucy. But I'm not making a big fuss about it. There is nothing I can do to make the queue go faster" Zoe said getting impatient as well.

Eventually they got to the front of the queue. They checked in their suitcases and then went to security. They quickly got through.

"Mum, I want something to eat" Eryn said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry" Lucy said and Zoe nodded. They went over to the cafe to see what there was to eat. They arrived at the cafe and Zoe was able to find a cereal bar that was diary free for Lucy and Eryn got a yogurt. Zoe ordered a coffee and they all sat at the table.

"Thank you for this mum" Eryn said.

"It's okay baby" Zoe said giving Eryn a side hug.

They soon noticed that their flight had been given a gate and made their way to the gate. They sat down and waited.

"I'm going to the toilet. I hate the toilets on the plane" Lucy said.

"I think I might go too" Eryn said.

"Okay, I'll come too" Zoe said following her girls. They went to the toilet and then came back. Just when they got back they heard an announcement saying that people with children could board the flight. Zoe and the girls joined the queue.

"I'm sitting by the window" Lucy said.

"That's not fair. I always sit by the window" Eryn complained.

"Listen, Lucy can sit there on the way and Eryn, you can sit there on the way back. If there is anymore fighting over it. Then I'll be sitting at the window both ways." Zoe said and that shut them both up. Soon they got to the front of the queue and quickly got onto the plane. They were sitting in the middle of the plane. Lucy went in first, Zoe sat in the middle and then Eryn sat at the aisle. They got sat down and both girls got out a magazine they had bought at the airport. Zoe got a book out and they waited until the plane took off.

They soon started to move. Lucy stopped reading her magazine and looked out the window. Zoe got sucky sweets out of her bag and gave them to the girls to help their ears pop. They got to the run way and Eryn grabbed Zoe's hand.

"Hey, are you okay" Zoe said looking at Eryn. Eryn nodded. She wasn't usually like this about flying. Zoe squeezed her hand reassuringly. Once they were up in the air Eryn calmed back down and carried on as normal. Once Eryn had finished reading her magazine Zoe stole it from her and had a read of it. Lucy was quite content on her ipad and listening to music on her ipod. Soon they started to descent. Lucy was looking out of the window and pointing out all the swimming pools to Zoe.

Once they landed they got off the plane and went through security. They then went to get their luggage. Zoe went and got a trolley and was standing at the cart.

"Mum, we're just going to the toilet" Eryn shouted.

"Eryn, wait until I have the suitcases" Zoe shouted back but Eryn and Lucy were already away. Zoe sighed. Luckily the girls were back in time to help Zoe get the suitcases. Their suitcases came quickly and they left to find the coach to go to the hotel. It was going to take about 2 hours to get from the airport to their hotel. They arrived at the coach and Lucy and Eryn sat together and Zoe sat behind them. They had to wait from over half an hour for everyone to get on the coach before they left. They spent the whole time looking out of the window at all the hotels and swimming pools and everything. It was nearly 30 degrees outside and the bus was starting to heat up.

"Mum, it's too hot" Lucy complained.

"Well take your hoodie off then" Zoe said and Lucy did as she was told. Zoe then put the air conditioning on. They soon arrived at their hotel and got off. The bus driver helped them get their cases off and then they went and checked in.

They checked in and went up to their room. They had a one bedroom apartment with a sofa bed. They had decided that the first week Eryn and Lucy could sleep in the bed and Zoe on the sofa and then the second week Zoe would sleep in the bed and the girls would go on the sofa. They got to their room and started to unpack. Well Zoe unpacked and the girls just sat on the sofa. Once they were unpacked the girls went and got changed. Lucy got changed into a bikini and Eryn got changed into a bikini top and shorts. Zoe got changed into a swimming costume as well and then they went down to pool. They found 3 sun beds and Lucy ran into the pool. Zoe sat at the side of the pool with Eryn and they read their books. They stayed at the pool until the back of 5 and then they went to get ready for going out. They had showers and got ready. Eryn was wearing a tight crop t-shirt with a denim pinafore and Lucy was wearing floral playsuit. They then went for a walk along the front of the beach walkway looking for a nice restaurant to eat in. There were lots of restaurants there and it wasn't long before they found a nice restaurant.

They went and sat down at a table. They ordered their food once Zoe checked that there was something that Lucy could eat.

"Mum, it's so embarrassing" Lucy said

"What is?" Zoe asked a bit confused by her daughter's statement.

"You having to ask about if there is anything I can eat." Lucy said.

"Well, we need to check first" Zoe said

"I know but it's so annoying" Lucy said and Zoe gave her a side hug. They finished eating and then went back to the hotel to see what was on in the entertainment. It was a comedian so they sat and watched it. Then there was a disco thing on after it. Lucy went up and danced with some other kids but Eryn just sat on her phone. Then they did a dance where the kids had to get a parent to go up on the floor. Zoe went up with Lucy and Eryn was so embarrassed. They then went to bed.


	52. Chapter 52

It was 4 days later and the girls and Zoe had been enjoying the sun. They were at the pool and Eryn and Lucy were mucking about in the pool. Zoe sat reading her book in the sun, keeping a close eye on the girls. It was nearly lunchtime and Zoe called the girls out the pool as they needed to get dried off before they could go into the restaurant.

The girls got out the pool and started running to Zoe.

"Girls, watch it's slippy" Zoe shouted but she was too late. She noticed Lucy slip, Zoe was scared she'd hit her head but amazing she had managed to keep her head up and landed on her back but as the tiles were hard and wet Lucy started to cry. Zoe got up and went over to her daughter and picked her up. She carried her over to the sunbed and sat down with her.

"Sh, baby its okay. What did you hurt?" Zoe said softly.

"My back hurts" Lucy said. Zoe turned her around and checked her back. A bruise was starting to form were she had fallen. Zoe gently rubbed Lucy's back.

"See missy, there is a reason I tell you to walk" Zoe said

"I know but the ground was really hot" Lucy said.

"Well, next time you go swimming take your flip flops off at the side of the pool and then you won't burn your feet OR fall" Zoe said and Lucy nodded. They waited until Lucy had calmed down and that Eryn and Lucy were dry before going for lunch.

They went for a walk along the beach and found a nice small restaurant and went in for lunch. They quickly had lunch and then went for a walk along the beach.

"Right, both of you put some more sun cream on" Zoe said

"Why? I don't burn" Eryn said.

"Eryn, the sun can still damage your skin" Zoe said handing the sun cream to Eryn. She then put some sun cream on Lucy.

"Do it properly Eryn or I'll be doing it myself." Zoe said and Eryn huffed. They went out for a long walk they went along the beach and to the next coastal town. They soon found a nice beach and found sun beds. Eryn and Lucy ran to the sea. Zoe sat and watching them. They came over the Zoe.

"Mum, can we go out further. The kids' entertainers say they can take us to the blow up slides. They have life jackets we have to wear" Eryn said excitedly.

"Okay, but be careful and look after each other" Zoe shouted and both girls nodded. They ran off and went to the inflatable fun area in the sea. Zoe sat and watched them, taking pictures. They soon came back. Zoe chucked them a towel and they sat down on the sun bed. They dried off a bit and then went back to the hotel. On the way back they noticed an orange mini train. It stopped just in front of them. Zoe read the sign next to it and noticed it was a train going to the next town and around and then back. She decided to go on it and they all squashed onto a row. They sat, looking out the window. The next minute Zoe looked down and noticed Lucy snuggling up to her. Zoe put her hand around her girl and hugged her back. They soon arrived back at the stop and walked back to the hotel. They went back and got changed. They then went out for tea. They went more into the town this time and found a nice Italian restaurant.

"Mum, my back is still sore" Lucy complained as they were sat down for dinner.

"Come here" Zoe said. She lifted Lucy's top up slightly.

"It's quite badly bruise. When we get back we'll put some ice on it" Zoe said and Lucy nodded. They had their dinner and then went back to the hotel for the evening entertainment. Lucy had made some friends with some of the kids at the hotel so she went off with them to muck about and Eryn stayed with Zoe. They stayed for the entertainment and then decided to call it a night

They went back to the room and got changed. Lucy put her jammies on and then lay on the sofa. Zoe then placed some ice on her back. Lucy stayed like that for a while and then the next time Zoe looked over she had fallen asleep. Zoe gently picked her up and carried her onto the bed. They then all went to sleep.

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been super busy this week :) **


	53. Chapter 53

**Sorry it's really short and that it took me awhile to get it up cause my laptop broke. Also i think this is their last holiday chapter. So should I do them going home or just skip a couple of weeks? Please review :) **

It was a couple of days later and they had been in Majorca for just over a week. Today they were going to Marineland. They were very excited and were up early. They were getting a bus from the hotel to Marineland which was nearly an hour away. The bus left at 8:30 and they were waiting outside reception. They waited impatiently for the bus to come. Finally the bus arrived and they got on.

"I want to sit next to mum" Lucy moaned.

"Why don't you sit next to Eryn" Zoe said and Lucy shook her head.

"Okay, but I'm sitting next to Eryn on the way home, it's only fair" Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

They climbed on the bus and nearly an hour later they arrived at the park. They went for a walk around first before making their way to the parrot show. They sat and watched the show before going around again to look at different animals. They went to the aviary and watched all the birds. They then quickly made their way to the dolphin area and watched the show. They really enjoyed the show. The girls were getting really hot and mucking about so Zoe decided it was time for lunch. They went into an air conditioned area and had lunch. After lunch Zoe guided the girls over to an area. The girls didn't understand what was going on.

"Well, I have a surprise for you" Zoe said and she gave the girls these tickets. The girls read the ticket and Eryn flung her arms around Zoe. A couple of seconds later Lucy jumped into Zoe's arms.

"Thank you, thank you" Lucy screamed

"It's okay baby" Zoe said. When Zoe booked the tickets for marineland, she also booked the dolphin encounter which meant they were going to get to meet the dolphins and pat them and that. They were very excited. They went in and were given a talk about the dolphins and that. They then got to go down to the pool and got to touch the dolphins and everything. It lasted 45 minutes and then they went to the sea lion show. They walked around for a bit longer before going back to the bus.

"Mum, I want to sit next to you again" Lucy moaned.

"No, we made a deal" Zoe said

"But mum" Lucy complained.

"Mum, I don't mind if you sit next to her" Eryn said.

"No, Eryn. She's not going to get away with it" Zoe said and Zoe sat next Eryn. It was boiling hot and the bus was really stuffy. It didn't take long for Eryn to fall asleep. She was all cuddled up to Zoe and Zoe was overheating. She could feel Eryn's sweaty, sun creamed skin on her arm. She gently pushed her over to the window but Eryn just lay back onto her. Zoe gave up and let Eryn lean on her. They soon arrived back at the hotel and Zoe woke both of the girls up and they got up. It was nearly 7 o'clock so they just get to their apartment and had a shower. They decided to just get a takeaway. They ordered a pizza and ate it before having a relaxed night. They watched the TV before having an early night.


	54. Chapter 54

The next week passed really quickly and soon it was the morning they were going home. As per usually Zoe was running late, the bus was coming in an hour. Zoe was running about making sure everything was packed. Eryn and Lucy weren't much help as they sat on the sofa watching the TV. Zoe was getting stressed.

"Come on, girls" Zoe said. "Can you at least take your own suitcase to reception while I finish off with my stuff"

The girls nodded and carried their suitcases to receptions where they sat and waited for Zoe. Zoe arrived with 10 minutes to spare before the bus arrived. Zoe went to reception and checked out. They then got onto the bus. The girls sat together and Zoe sat behind them. They spent the whole journey looking out of the window.

Finally they arrived at the airport. They went and checked in before going through security once they were through they went and got something to eat.

"Mum, I think our flight has been delayed 4 hours" Eryn said.

"What?" Zoe said looking at the screen Eryn was looking at. Her daughter was correct. The flight to Bristol had been delayed 4 hours. Instead of leaving at 11 o'clock like it was meant to the flight was now set to leave at 3 o'clock. Great Zoe thought 5 and a half hours stuck in this airport. They went get something to eat and then went to the seating area. Zoe bought the girls magazines to keep them occupied. They were eventually given an area to wait in. The next minute Zoe noticed that the screens had been changed she looked at the screen and saw that their flight had been delayed another 3 hours. Zoe was having enough, both the girls were tired and she just wanted to go home.

Zoe was extremely relieved when they saw their plane land at 5 o'clock. They were so happy. They had to wait for the plane to be cleaned and for their luggage to be put on until they got to get on. Eventually at 6:15 they got on the plane. They got seated and Zoe sat between both her girls. They were both shattered and quickly fell asleep. They both slept the whole flight and Zoe had to wake them both up when they started to land.

They were happy to be back on British Land and quickly got their luggage before going home. It was after 10 o'clock by the time they had gotten their luggage and quickly found a taxi. Eryn was happy to be able to text again. She quickly got connected to facebook and texted and facebooked her friends the whole way home. Once they arrived home Eryn ran up the stairs to facetime Marcus. Zoe put all the suitcases into the kitchen and just went to bed. The unpacking could wait. She told both the girls to get ready to bed and they she went straight to bed. Zoe was so happy to be back in her own bed. It had been a very long day

**Sorry its so short xx**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hi I'm going to do this a little differently. This is a suggestion I was given. I'm going to do this from Eryn's view. But the rest will be an over view thing like what I've been doing earlier with maybe the odd chapter in 1****st**** person. **

We've been back now for 2 weeks. I'm really enjoying the summer holidays. I've spent most of the time since we got back with my friends and Marcus. I've stayed at my dad's quite a bit as well because we did spend 2 weeks with just our mum so I suppose it's only fair. It's Monday and Mum has the day off but she did say she has to nip to the hospital to do something but I can't remember what?

I went and had a quick shower. I walked back to my room and got ready. I went to the toilet because I was bursting. After I finished I wiped and noticed blood on the toilet roll. Great I thought. I hated my periods. I went to my underwear draw and got a pad out. I then went back to the toilet and put one on just as my mum had shown me. I wished I hadn't started my periods it was such a hassle. I finished getting ready and then lay on my bed playing on my laptop. I could feel my cramps coming on.

I was laying down comfily when Lucy came running into the room.

"Eryn, Eryn, what are you doing" Lucy shrieked jumping on my bed.

"Lucy, get lost. I'm busy. You're such an annoying brat" I said not impressed by her childish behaviour. My little sister is so annoying. She still thinks she is a baby and really needs to grown up. I hit her leg and she lost her balance and fell. Lucy then ran out the room. I could tell she was upset.

I could hear Lucy running to my mum's room complaining. Then I heard my mum walking to my room. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"What happened with Lucy" Mum asked

"She was just being annoying" I said.

"You still didn't need to violent and hurt her" Mum said.

"Well, too bad, I did. And I don't regret it." I said.

"Oi, stop being so snapping and cheeky" Mum said, slapping my butt. I felt my mum sit on the end of the bed. I put my head down and huffed. I was so confused I didn't mean to be cheeky.

"What's wrong, Erz" Mum asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be snappy or hurt Lucy" I said.

"So why did you do it" Mum asked.

"It's just my time of the month and it hurts and I'm tired." I said putting my hand on my tummy. My mum pulled my up so I sitting up right. She placed her arm around me and pulled me into a close hug. I fell into my mum's arms, I let her hold me.

"Are you feeling any better" She asked me and I nodded.

"Come on, let's go down the stairs. Chocolates good for cramps" My mum said. I let her lead me down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and got me a tablet. I hate taking tablets. I put it in my mouth, got some water in my mouth and then tipped my head forward before swallowing.

"Thank god not all my patients are as bad as you at taking tablets or I'd be spending all day watching people attempting to take tablets." Mum said. She then turned around and got me a bar of chocolate from the top cupboard. We've moved all the sweets containing milk to the top cupboards so it doesn't tempt Lucy.

They went into the living room.

"Right girls, I need to go to the hospital to pick something up" Mum said. We got their stuff together and then got into the car. I climbed in the front and put my seatbelt on. We quickly arrived at the hospital and climbed out. We went to reception. We sat and talked to Noel while mum got her stuff.

She came back and said it was time to go.

"Mum, can I go to the toilet first?" I asked and she nodded.

"What's up" She whispered into my ear.

"I think I'm leaking, it's really heavy" I whispered back. She guided me to the toilet and gave me her bag which had a new pad in it. After that we went home. Lucy ran up to her room. I went and sat on the sofa and watched the TV. Soon my mum came and joined me.

"Are you okay?" She said. I nodded.

"Is it still really sore" My mum asked

"It's not that sore now, just really heavy" I said. "I'm just scared I'm leaking now"

"Well, if you're really scared. You can try a tampon" My mum said. I didn't know if I wanted to wear a tampon. It seemed scary. I didn't really like the idea of it.

"You can just try it and see if you like it" My mum said. I agreed but I was really scared. She walked me to her room and then got a light tampon with an applicator. Mum gave me the packet.

"Read the instructors, it's easier to explain. I'll be waiting outside if you need any help but if it hurts a lot then it probably isn't in right." Mum said. I went into the bathroom and read the instructions. I was really nervous. I put my leg on the toilet and followed the instructions. It wasn't very comfy.

"Are you okay?" Mum asked. I nodded.

"It's a bit uncomfy" I said.

"You'll get used to it" My mum said. I lasted a bit longer and then I decided I didn't like it.

"Mum, I need to get it out. I don't like" I said.

"Okay, if you really don't like" My mum said. I went to the bathroom and tried to get it out but I couldn't. I could feel myself getting more uptight and it made it worse. I walked out the bathroom. Mum turned as I walked in the room.

"You okay now" She asked.

"I can't get it out" I said.

"It's okay, you're just getting yourself uptight and it's making it worse." My mum said.

"I'm scared. I don't like it" I said.

"Well, do you want me to help you get it out" My mum asked and I nodded. I know it's embarrassing having your mum see you naked but then again she was a doctor and has seen a lot of people naked. She walked me into her bed room and put down a towel on her bed. I lay on her bed and she managed to get the tampon out.

"See it wasn't that bad was it" My mum said and I nodded.

"I think I'll just stick with wearing a pad just now but I know that if I have a dance show or something that I can wear a tampon" I said and my mum nodded.

I sat with my mum and Lucy and watched the TV for a bit longer before mum made tea. We then relaxed for a bit longer before going to dad's for the night.

**Hope this is okay, going on holiday tomorrow for a week but will update soon when I get back :)**


	56. Chapter 56

It was the next day and Zoe had a meeting. Nick was in the meeting as well so Zoe was going to bring the girls in with her. They got up and as per usually they were running late. Zoe was getting stressed as she needed to get to this meeting as it was important.

"Come on girls in the car now!" Zoe shouted.

"But I haven't had breakfast" Lucy shouted back.

"It's your own fault. You should have been down when I called on you" Zoe shouted. They ran into the car and got ready to go.

"Mum" Eryn said and Zoe tilted her head to look at her daughter.

"Well, you know it's my birthday next week. Well it's Gabby's birthday on the 10th so 4 days after me and we were wondering if we could have a joint birthday party. Alisha said we can use the gym" Eryn said.

"Well, I don't see why not. I need to talk to Alisha first" Zoe said and Eryn nodded excitedly. Zoe thought Eryn deserved a good 13th. She didn't want to go too far out and make it massive but she wanted her baby to have a good time. Her little girl was going to be a teenager and Zoe didn't know how much longer Eryn was going to be a cuddly girl who still needed her mum all the time.

They arrived at the hospital and the girls went into the staff room. Not long later Nick and Yvonne came in. Yvonne was nearly 28 weeks pregnant now and was really showing now. Yvonne was currently doing office work and was going off on maternity leave in a couple of months. Zoe and Nick left to go to the meeting leaving the girls with Yvonne for a bit before she had to go to work.

Lucy was lying with her hand on Yvonne's belly while Eryn was on the other sofa.

"Yvonne, are you excited about having a baby" Lucy said.

"Yeah, I suppose I am" She replied.

"Are you not scared about having it, it's supposed to be really sore and yucky" Lucy said.

"Not really, I've been going to these special classes with your dad to prepare myself for it." Yvonne said and Lucy nodded. They sat there for a bit longer and then Yvonne left to go to work. The girls were left and they sat and watched the TV. A little bit later Eryn started to get a headache. She got up and went in search of someone to get her a painkiller. She found Sam at reception.

"Sam, can I please get some paracetamol" Eryn asked her eyes squinting.

"Yeah sure, are you okay?" She asked, getting worried.

"I just have a sore head. Can I maybe get a hot water bottle as well?" Eryn asked quietly. Sam nodded. She went and got a hot water bottle for Eryn and then went to her locker and pulled out some paracetamol. She gave it to Eryn and laughed at her taking the tablet weirdly.

Once she was finished Eryn lay down on the sofa. Sam walked over to her and sat down next to her. Sam gently pulled Eryn towards her. She kicked her shoes off and pulled the cover over her. She called Linda and said she was taking a lunch break. Eryn instantly clung onto Sam. She really wasn't feeling well.

Nearly an hour later Zoe came in. She saw Eryn cuddled up with Sam.

"What's wrong with her" Zoe asked.

"I think she had a migraine, she really wasn't right" Sam said. Zoe then helped lay Eryn down and let Sam get up.

"Thank you for staying with her" Zoe said.

"It's okay, I was surprised she let me hold her" Sam said.

"She is so clingy when she is ill but she isn't usually so open, she obviously trusts you" Zoe said.

Sam then left.

"Sam, don't count that as your lunch." Zoe said and Sam thanked her. Zoe then woke Eryn up. Lucy was still watching TV. Eryn woke up slightly and Zoe told Lucy to get all their stuff together. She then carried Eryn to the car. She placed her in the car and buckled her in. Lucy climbed in the back and they quickly arrived home.

Once they got home, Zoe carried Eryn up to bed and then spent time with Lucy.

"Mum, was it sore having me and Eryn?" Lucy said.

"Yes, it was very painful but worth every minute of it" Zoe said cuddling up with Lucy.

"Luc, do you want to watch your birth video" Zoe asked. Lucy looked unsure but then nodded her head. Zoe got the video and set it up before cuddling up with Lucy again. Lucy watched on. Lucy thought it was quite yucky. She could see her coming out her mum's bum.

"Arg, it looks yucky. I don't get how I managed to get out your bum" Lucy said and Zoe laughed.

"Your bum can stretch enough to get a baby out but it really really hurts. It's like pushing out a water melon" Zoe said and Lucy laughed.

Soon Eryn came back down and was feeling a lot better. They went outside for a bit in the warm evening sun before Zoe went and made tea. Once tea was made they ate it outside and then played for a bit longer before going in for an early night.

**Hope this is okay. Please review. I need more reviews before I update. PS. I can't remember exactly how long Yvonne is but I'm just making it up now. :)**


	57. Chapter 57

It was a week later and it was Eryn's birthday. Zoe and Alisha had talked and agreed about the party. They were having a party at the gym and both girls had invited a lot of friends. Eryn woke up early on the Saturday and went through to her mum's room. Zoe got the presents out. She passed them to Eryn. Eryn opened the first present it was a pair of GHD Straighteners. She was really happy with that. As she had been borrowing her mum's to do her hair. She then opened the next present. It was a necklace.

"My mum gave it to me when I was 13." Zoe said, putting it on Eryn like she asked.

"I know, me and my mum don't have a good relationship now and I hope that we never end up like that, this is something that has been passed down through generations and I'm honoured to be able to pass it onto such an amazing girl" Zoe said and Eryn gave her mum a hug.

"Thank you mum, this is the best present ever." Eryn said into her mum's chest.

Lucy then came in the room with her present. She put it on the bed and Eryn opened it. It was some nice new makeup and a new top. Eryn thanked her and gave her a hug. They then went and got ready. After that they relaxed for a bit down the stairs before Nick and Yvonne arrived for lunch. They came and gave Eryn her present which was an ipad. They sat and talked for a bit before Sam and Linda arrived. They gave Eryn presents. Sam got her a lovely top and Linda got her some makeup and a pair of ear rings. Soon later they all left and Zoe and Eryn started to get ready. Lucy was going to be staying at Alisha's with Malia and JD was going to stay and look after them. They quickly got ready and Zoe was shocked at how old her little girl looked. Eryn was wearing a denim pinafore with a baggy white crop top and then high heel shoes. She had the right amount of make up on and had volumised her hair. Zoe was wearing a simply purple dress with killer heels. Sam was going to help Zoe at the party as well as Alisha so they could keep an eye on things. They were going to check people's bags as they came in to make sure that no alcohol sneaked in. They left to go to the party. They had set out food as a buffet so the kids could just help themselves.

Zoe and Eryn arrived at the party and were met by Alisha and Gabby. The girls were both excited and happy. Not long after Sam arrived. She was wearing a white dress with heels.

"Sam, I love you with your hair down, you look so different" Eryn said.

"Oh thank you, you look amazing Erz, so grown up. I bet you make your old ma feel old" Sam said.

"She certainly does" Zoe said.

Soon all their friends started to arrive and Eryn and Gabby ran off. Zoe, Alisha and Sam went into the staff room but made the girls promise to get them if anything happened. The girls agreed and then ran off again.

They danced for about an hour and then called everyone over. They sat on the ground and one of the louder boys shouted they should play 7 minutes in heaven. The girls nodded.

"Right, the two birthday girls have to go in the two cupboards with their boyfriends to start off with" He shouted and everyone agreed. Gabby went into the cupboard with Jamie and Eryn went in with Marcus. They laughed at first. Then they found each other's lips. They started kissing and then Eryn opened her mouth and felt Marcus's tongue go into her mouth. Then she felt his hands lower onto her buttocks. She felt good, confident. Then she gently encouraged his hand to go up her top. She had started to develop a bust and had actually had to go bra shopping again with her mum as her bras were getting too small. She still had a small bust and barely filled an A cup and could still get away with a double A but she felt more confident. He slowly pushed his hand up her top and rested it on the cup. Eryn moved slightly and he started to rub. She liked this and then she felt his hand go under her skirt and rest on her behind. He moved him hands forward and gently put him hands in her pants.

"Please don't do anything else. I don't mind you having your hand there but nothing else" Eryn said and Marcus agreed.

"I'm happy with that. I don't think we're ready for anything else." Marcus said stroking her gently still with his hands there.

"I'm sorry. I'm not ready, I can't I'm not ready" Eryn said and Marcus immediately took his hands out.

"It's okay" He said and then went back to kissing her. Before they knew it their time was up. They placed the game for a little longer and then did truth or dare. They had a joke about and then it was cake time. After the cake they went back to dancing.

"What did you and Marcus do during 7 minutes in heaven" Gabby asked.

"Em, we just kissed and then he put his hand up my top and that. What about you?" Eryn asked.

"Em, well, he kind of fingered me" Gabby said and she looked like she was about to cry. Eryn pulled her into a hug

"It was horrible, I didn't like it but he stopped as soon as I said. I think I'm too young to be doing anything like that" Gabby said and Eryn agreed.

"Marcus put his hand down my pants but that was it but I didn't like it either so he took it out." Eryn said.

"I think we should just stick to kissing" Gabby said and Eryn agreed.

They carried on dancing and before they knew it, it was for everyone to leave. Everyone left and then they started to tidy up. They managed to tidy up pretty quickly before leaving to go home. They arrived home and sat and watched the TV before going to bed.

They quickly went to bed. Eryn slept with Zoe because Lucy wasn't there and Zoe wanted her baby close. Eryn thanked Zoe before going to bed.

**Sorry if you don't like it just wanted to show the stress that young teens are under :)**


	58. Chapter 58

Eryn was lying in bed. They were sleeping in Zoe's bed. She couldn't get to sleep, the events of her party was just going round and round in her head. She needed to tell her mum. Gently she shook Zoe.

"Mum" She said. Zoe turned around still half asleep.

"Mum, I need to tell you something" Eryn said.

"Is it really important? It's the middle of the night" Zoe said.

"Yeah, I made a terrible mistake" She said.

"What?" Zoe said starting to get worried.

"Well, last night at the party we played 7 minutes in heaven and it kind of went too far." Eryn said.

"In what way? What do you mean" Zoe said.

"Well, like em" Eryn said not knowing what to say before bursting into tears.

"Sweetie, please tell me. I won't be mad." Zoe said getting extremely worried now.

"Well, like his hand went up my top and then he put his hand down my pants but we didn't do anything, I swear. He just had his hand down and as soon as I said I didn't like it he took his hand away." Eryn said panicking.

"Oh baby." Zoe said pulling Eryn into her chest were Eryn just broke down again. Zoe wasn't mad with Eryn slightly disappointed but not mad. She was glad Eryn had told her even though they hadn't actually done anything.

"I'm so sorry mum" Eryn said.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad but I think we need to have a serious talk in the morning" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep" Zoe said and Eryn cuddled up and they quickly got back to sleep.

They slept for ages and then got up just after 10. They got up and went down the stairs. Zoe made them both some toast and then sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Eryn, look at me" Zoe said to her daughter who was looking down at her toast. Eryn looked up.

"Sweetie, I'm not mad at you about last night. Actually I'm so glad that you told me." Zoe said.

"Listen, you're 13 and people you're age are doing stuff they really shouldn't be because they think its cool." Zoe said. "But it's you get so much pressure for being with someone and not having sex with them but then you get made to feel even worse if they find out you have done it. Sweetie it's really not worth it."

Eryn looked down again and Zoe put her hand on her chin and moved her head up.

"What I'm saying Eryn is you are far too young to be panicking about this. Please just enjoying being a teenage, this is something for you to worry about when you are older." Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"I strongly think you should wait until you really love someone." Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Mum, its okay. I know I'm definitely not ready. I realised that last night. Me and Gabby talked about it and we both agreed we were nowhere near ready. I'm just glad I didn't go as far as she did." Eryn said instantly regretting saying it.

"What? What did Gabby do?" Zoe asked.

"It doesn't matter." Eryn said.

"Eryn tell me," She said.

"Fine then but don't tell Alisha" Eryn said and Zoe nodded.

"Jamie kind of fingered her" Eryn said. Zoe put her hand through her hair.

"And how did Gabby feel after it" Zoe asked.

"She was upset and regretted it" Eryn said and Zoe nodded.

"You see what pressure can do, Eryn" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"I'm not going to have sex until I'm married" Eryn said.

"I'd like that" Zoe said laughing.

"Mum, how old were you lost your virginity" Eryn asked looking down again. Zoe didn't know how to answer this but decided it was best to be honest.

"I was 16 but I wish I waited a couple more years because I wasn't ready and I wasn't properly in love." Zoe said.

"Did you love dad?" Eryn asked.

"I loved your dad so much but I don't love him anymore but I still like him and we get on." Zoe said pulling Eryn into a hug.

"But do you know the 2 people I will NEVER EVER stop loving?" Zoe said and Eryn shook her head.

"You and your sister" Zoe said kissing the top of Eryn's head. "Thank you baby for being so open"

They soon went and got dressed before leaving to go and get Lucy. They arrived at Alisha's and Eryn ran up the stairs with Gabby.

"So em, did Eryn tell you about what happened during 7 minutes in heaven" Alisha asked and Zoe nodded.

"Did Gabby?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, she came crying into my room last night and told me" Alisha said.

"Have you talked to her about it" Zoe said.

"Not yet, I need to but I was so busy sorting Malia and Lucy out." Alisha said.

"Well, I've already talked to Eryn about it so I can take Malia and Lucy out for the day if you want to talk to Gabby" Zoe said.

"Are you sure?" Alisha asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem" Zoe said

"Okay, thank you so much" Alisha said.

Zoe then went up the stairs to get the girls. They all came running down and then they all got into Zoe's car. They climbed in the back and Eryn sat in the front.

"Girls, do you want to go to the country park" Zoe asked and Lucy and Malia screeched excitedly.

"I'll take that as a yes" Zoe said and Eryn just rolled her eyes. They arrived and went to the park for a bit. Eryn played with Malia and Lucy for a bit but quickly decided she was too old to be mucking about and went and sat next to her mum. Soon later they decided to go for a walk. Lucy and Malia ran off a head and Zoe and Eryn walked behind.

Zoe enjoyed the walk as she got to bond with Eryn a bit more. They were just having a general conversation and Zoe enjoyed it as recently she hasn't had many general conversations with Eryn as it was often about growing up or telling her off or something like that. They soon finished and went back to the house. Eryn said she was going out with her friends and Malia and Lucy went and played outside.

About an hour later it started to pour down with rain. Malia and Lucy came running in and she got a phone call from Eryn asking for her to come and collect her. Zoe dropped Malia off back home on the way to go and collect Eryn. They quickly got home. They got changed into their jammies and Zoe ordered a pizza. They got duvets down and watched a film. Half way through the film it started to thunder.

Lucy didn't like this and instantly clung onto her mum. Zoe noticed that Eryn was quite afraid as well.

"Come and give your mum a hug, Eryn. It's okay to be afraid of thunder you don't need to be embarrassed" Zoe said and Eryn quickly clung onto her mum as well. They sat and watched another film. They then went to bed.

**Hope this is good. Will update soon but need more reviews first :)**


	59. Chapter 59

It was Monday and Zoe was working the afternoon shift. The girls were going to spend the day with Nick. Zoe dropped the girls off. She dropped them off and they got out the car and ran to Nick's house. Zoe checked they both got in okay and then drove off. She arrived at the hospital and went into her office.

Zoe spent most of the afternoon in her office doing paperwork. She then went and helped out on cubicles. She had helped a young women how had fallen down the stairs and an elderly man who managed to get a spanner stuck in his hand. Zoe had stopped for her dinner break and was just coming back in from having a cigarette when she was called over. It was 6:30 and Zoe's shift finished at 10:30. She went to the ambulance. It was a young man that had been involved in a RTC. Zoe listened to the information from Jeff and then took the man into resus. The boy managed only break his arm and leg which considering everything was very lucky. Once that was done Zoe moved the man onto another war to be worked on. Zoe went and sat down at reception to fill in the forms for that patient. She was sitting in reception when she heard Dixie and Jeff walk in. She looked in and noticed Tom go over. She guessed it was a child but they she noticed Dixie decline. Zoe walked over to see what was going on.

"Can I help here?" Zoe asked. Jeff led Zoe slightly over to the side.

"Em, I think it would be best for you to treat this patient. Her name is Kaylee and we think she has been assault possibly sexual. She freaked out when I went near her and is still a bit funny with letting Dixie do anything with her. So I would strongly suggest only you or Sam treating her and maybe Linda as a nurse if possible. I think Linda might be a kind face for the girl as she is terrified" Jeff said and Zoe nodded. She called Linda over and they took the girl into cubicles. Zoe sat down on the edge of the young girl's bed.

"Hi Kaylee, I'm doctor Hanna and this is Nurse Andrews" Zoe said kindly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Zoe asked and terrified young girl shook her head.

"Okay, well can you tell us some of your details" Zoe asked and the girl looked blank.

"So can we get your full name" Zoe asked.

"Kaylee McGregor." She said very quietly.

"Okay, Kaylee and how old are you?" Zoe asked.

"14" She said and Zoe wrote that down. She felt for this girl. She was only a year older than Eryn.

"Okay, I'm just away to give this to reception so we can get in touch with your parents" Zoe said.

"No, please don't. They are working" Kaylee said.

"I don't want them here" She said.

"I'm sure they will be very worried" Zoe said. It went quiet.

"Can I please assess you" Zoe said. Kaylee looked unsure at first but eventually slowly nodded.

"Good girl, Linda is going to help you into a gown and then I'll be back." Zoe said and she then walked out the cubicle.

Zoe went to reception. She soon heard noises coming from Kaylee's cubicle and went to investigate. She knocked on the curtain and walked in when Linda called.

"Is everything okay?" Zoe asked.

"We're just having problems getting Kaylee to put the gown on." Linda said.

"Come on sweetie. The quicker you get changed the quicker I can assess you." Zoe said.

"I can't" She said.

"Why not?" Zoe said motherly.

"I'm bleeding" Kaylee said looking down and then bursting into tears. Zoe put her hand on Kaylee's shoulders.

"Come and get changed and we can get you cleaned up" Zoe said surprisingly Kaylee agreed. As they took off her hoodie they noticed bruises up her arm. Her vest top had been ripped showing her bra. Her jeans were ripped. They took off her jeans and it showed her bloodstained pants. Zoe put on the gown and Kaylee took off her pants. Zoe left to get some things for Kaylee and Linda helped the girl get cleaned up down there. They couldn't clean her up too much as they could use it as evidence. Zoe then came back with pads and pants for the girl.

The young girl then let Zoe assess her. She had clearly been raped and assaulted. She had bruising to her arms and severe bruising to her stomach. Her vagina had been ripped and was bleeding badly. Zoe guessed this had been the young girl's first sexual encounter.

"Kaylee, you do know that anything you tell us is confidential. We don't tell anyone unless you have too." Zoe said. Kaylee looked up.

"Can you tell us what happened" Zoe said. Kaylee looked down again and took a deep breath. Zoe moved and sat at the edge of the bed

"I was going out with my friends. I was going past the park. I don't know what happened but suddenly I was getting pulled into an alleyway. They started punching me. I tried to scream but I couldn't. He ripped me clothes while the others looked on. He pulled my pants down and it was so sore. The other boys laughed at me crying in pain. He was so mean so rough. I just cried. I wanted him to stop but he kept going. Then I thought it was over but then another one came. He was even worse. I was so scared. It was just so sore. Then they were done with me, they kicked me and told me no one would listen to me if I told them" Kaylee said bursting into tears. Zoe's maternal instincts kicked in and she lend forward and held the girl. She held her until her sobs subsided.

"You need to tell the police" Zoe said.

"I can't" Kaylee said.

"Sweetie, you need to please. You don't want anyone else to go through this do you" Zoe said and Kaylee shook her head.

"Will you, will you stay with me" Kaylee asked.

"If you want me to I will stay with you" Zoe said. Kaylee nodded. Zoe got the police and Kaylee told them what had happened. Zoe was so proud of the girl. Once she was finished talking and they had done all the tests and that she was finally allowed to have a bath. Linda went with her and washed the shocked girl's hair. Linda helped her get all the dirt off her. She then came out and went back to the cubicle. Soon her parents arrived. Zoe stayed with Kaylee while she told them what had happened. They were shocked. They held their little girl close.

"Doctor Hanna thank you for everything" Kaylee said.

"It's okay, Kaylee" Zoe said. "You have been so brave"

"Are you Eryn's mum" Kaylee asked and Zoe nodded.

"She is lucky to have such a great mum" Kaylee said.

"Oh thank you" Zoe siad

Zoe soon left once she knew Kaylee was okay. Zoe was a bit late. Her shift was meant to be finishing at 10 but it was nearly 11 now. She called Nick.

"Nick, can you keep the girls tonight?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, but something's up with Eryn" Nick said.

"Oh, do you think she wants me?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, she was fine until about 9 and then she just went really funny and has just kept asking for you" Nick said.

"Okay, I'll come to yours" She said before hanging up. Zoe arrived at Nick's and Nick let her in. Zoe went up the stairs to Eryn's room.

"What's up baby" Zoe asked.

"Mum, is it true, about Kaylee?" Eryn asked.

"Eryn, you know I can't say" Zoe said.

"It is, it is. It's all over facebook" Eryn said before bursting into tears.

"Hey, its okay" Zoe said pulling Eryn into a hug.

"It's just it reminds me of what happened with Danny" Eryn said through tears. Zoe pulled Eryn closer to her and held her. Once Eryn calmed down Zoe pulled her away.

"Do you want to go home" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded. They got ready and went down the stairs.

"I think I'm just going to take them home" Zoe said and Nick nodded.

"Can I have them tomorrow and to stay the night?" Nick asked and Zoe nodded.

They left and went home. They quickly arrived home and they quickly went to bed. Zoe went and said goodnight to her boys. Lucy was nearly sleeping but wouldn't let her mum go so Zoe ended up cuddled up with Lucy until she fell asleep.


	60. Chapter 60

"Hi, Nick I've just been asked to go to a conference in London tomorrow and I need to stay the night do you mind having the girls" Zoe said on the phone to Nick at 10 o'clock on the Wednesday night. It was a completely last minute call. Luckily Nick agreed and Zoe was going to drop the girls off at 7am the next morning. Zoe watched some TV before going to bed.

Morning came too quickly for Zoe the next day. She got up, had a shower and got ready before going to wake the girls up. She was going to take them to Nick's in their jammies as they had clothes and everything at his.

She went into Lucy's room first as she is the easiest to wake up. Zoe sat on her bed and gently shook her. Lucy woke up quickly.

"Mum, it's too early" Lucy said.

"I know baby, but you need to go to Dad's. I have to go to work in London today and I have to stay the night." Zoe explained. Lucy nodded too tired to argue.

Zoe then went into Eryn's room.

"Eryn" Zoe said shaking Eryn. Eryn moaned and turned around.

"Eryn, come on you need to get up" Zoe said.

"No," Eryn said and Zoe pulled the duvet down. Eryn shrieked and pulled the duvet back down. Zoe pulled the duvet right off and held it.

"Mum" Eryn screamed.

"Eryn come on up. We need to go to Dad's." Zoe said. Eryn clumsily got out the bed.

"Good girl." Zoe said putting her arms around Eryn and walking her down the stairs. She got her overnight bag and then was ready to go. They got into the car and Zoe drove them round to Nick's. She got out the car with them this time as she they were both still half asleep. She got them to Nick's and then went straight back to bed. It was easier for Zoe to drop them off when they were half asleep as they didn't cause such a fuss about her leaving them.

The girls went back to bed and very quickly fell back asleep. They slept until about 11 and then Nick decided he had to get the girls up. Nick walked into Lucy's room first. Lucy was actually awake and on her ipad. She quickly got up and went down the stairs. She sat and watched the TV. Nick then went into Eryn's room, she was still asleep. This girl sleeps for 12 hours and still gets up complaining she is tired. Nick eventually managed to drag Eryn out of bed and she went down the stairs and joined Lucy watching the TV. Nick then came running down the stairs.

"Girls, I need to go to work. I've been asked to step into a meeting because your mum is away." Nick said and the girls nodded.

"I've managed to call Alannah and she is coming to look after you both so please behave" Nick said and again they nodded.

Nick soon left as Alannah arrived. Alannah sent the girls up the stairs to get changed and they reluctantly agreed to go and get ready. They ran up the stairs and got changed quickly. Alannah made them lunch and then they went outside to play in the garden. They were in the garden for ages playing about in their bare feet. They went heard the ice cream van. The ice cream van came about 3 in the afternoon during the school holidays.

"Lucy, go run down and stand in the queue and I'll go and get money from Alannah" Eryn shouted and Lucy nodded and started to run down the drive. Eryn ran to the house and shouted on Alannah. Alannah said she would be down in a minute with money.

Eryn ran down the drive and nearly caught up with Lucy. Lucy turned around at the gate of Nick's drive and stood on something. She screamed in pain and fell landing on glass. Eryn turned the corner just as Lucy fell. She noticed that a nail had gone in Lucy's foot which caused her to lose her balance and fall cutting her arm on the glass. Lucy was crying. Mums, who were waiting at the ice cream van, knelt down to check on Lucy.

Alannah then came running down the drive, she saw Lucy and froze.

"I think she needs to go to the hospital" One mother said and Alannah nodded.

She stood Lucy up gently and picked her up, so no pressure went on the foot with a hole in it. Alannah ran with Lucy to the car and Eryn followed. They got into car and drove to the hospital. They arrived at the hospital and Lucy was going really white with shook. They ran up to Noel who was on reception.

"Right, we'll get a nurse to take Lucy to cubicles and could you fill in this form" Noel asked Alannah who nodded. A new nurse that Lucy didn't know came and took her to the cubicle. Lucy was quite nervous as her mum wasn't here and she didn't know the nurse. She sat quietly and then a doctor walked in. She didn't know this doctor and instantly didn't like her.

"Right, I'm Dr Chao, I'm going to look at your foot" She said pulling Lucy's foot straight.

"No, get off me. I don't know you" Lucy screamed starting to cry.

"Come on and behaving. You are currently wasting my time, NHS time and money. Can you just behave?" She said rudely.

"No, get off me" Lucy said kicking her.

"Stop it now, you have no manners." She said. Lucy started crying worse and started screaming.

Then Sam walked in, as she heard the noise coming from the cubicle.

"What's going on here, sweetie? Come here Lucy" Sam said cuddling up with Lucy. Sam sat at the edge of the bed.

"I don't know her" Lucy said into Sam's chest.

"It's okay, this is Lily. She is like what Robyn and Jamie are but as a doctor not a nurse" Sam said and Lucy nodded.

"Good girl, will you let Dr Chao assess you" Sam asked and Lucy nodded.

"Good girl, Eryn and Alannah will be here soon" Sam said.

"Can I see Robyn" Lucy asked

"I'll go and see" Sam said giving Lucy a hug before leaving.

"Who is that?" Lily asked as she walked out the cubicle with Sam.

"That's Zoe Hanna's youngest. She probably just freaked out because she didn't know you and she knows everyone that is here and was just confused to why she didn't know you" Sam said and Lily nodded.

She then went in and assessed Lucy. She cleaned out Lucy's foot and got the glass out of Lucy's arm. She then had to give Lucy a tetanus jab and then Nick arrived.

"Oh, Lucy Lou what happened to you" Nick asked.

"I was running to the ice cream van and I fell over" Lucy said starting to cry.

"Oh baby, it's okay" Nick said giving his daughter a hug. They soon got discharged and went home. They went home and got into their jammies and watched the TV. Nick sat cuddled up with Lucy, they called Zoe to explain what happened. Eryn was sat with Yvonne. Eryn and Yvonne were both getting on a lot better now. They sat and watched the TV for a bit longer before going up to bed.

**Sorry it took so long to upgrade. I've been away visiting my old horse so haven't had the laptop. Please review. I'd love to hear your ideas :)**


	61. Chapter 61

It was the next day and Zoe arrived home at about 9. She was worried about Lucy and immediately went to Nick's. She knocked on the door and Eryn came to the door. She noticed it was Zoe and flung herself at her. Zoe was very surprised but quickly held her girl back. She then guided Eryn into the living room.

"Did you have a good time?" Zoe asked putting a strand of hair behind Eryn's ear. Eryn nodded.

"But I missed you" She said cuddling into Zoe.

"Oh baby, I missed you too" Zoe said. Then Lucy came hobbling through.

"Mum" She shouted.

"Oh baby girl, did you hurt yourself" Zoe asked and Lucy nodded sitting back to sit on Zoe's knee. She cuddled into her mum. After a bit Zoe decided to go home as they were all tired. Zoe carried Lucy to the car and Eryn followed.

They got back home and just went straight to sleep. Zoe carried Lucy into her bedroom and undressed her putting on her jammies as the girl was sleeping. Zoe then put her into bed and pulled up her covers. Zoe then turned the light out and went to check on Eryn. Zoe knocked on Eryn's door and then walked in.

"Mum, I'm getting changed" Eryn moaned as she had just taken her top off.

"Well, I'm not looking" Zoe said and Eryn huffed taking off her bra and putting on her jammie top. Eryn then lay down.

"I don't feel that great mum" Eryn said.

"Oh baby, well if you feel worse during the night just come and get me" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

Zoe kneeled down and gave Eryn a kiss before going to bed.

Zoe then went to bed. In no time the whole family were sound asleep. They were asleep for about 4 hours until Eryn woke up. Eryn had a sick feeling in her stomach. Suddenly she was sick everywhere, all over herself and her covers. She started crying. Zoe woke up having heard someone crying. She got up to investor. She heard the noise coming from Eryn's room. She walked in and put the light on.

"Mum, I'm so sorry" Eryn said.

"Hey, it's okay" Zoe said helping Eryn get out the bed.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Eryn said. She walked Eryn into the bathroom and helped her get her sicky top off and then put them in the washing machine while Eryn got into the bath. Zoe washed Eryn's hair and then helped her out the bath. She went and got jammies for her so she could get dried. Zoe also went down the stairs and got a bucket for her daughter just in case she was sick again. Zoe made her way back up the stairs to see Eryn bent over the toilet throwing up. Zoe went and held her hair back, speaking to her to calm her down.

Once she had finished being sick Zoe took her to her bed. She got her into bed and put the bucket next to the bed and then climbed in herself. As soon as she was in the bed Eryn instantly clung onto her mum. She was really clingy when she was ill. Zoe held onto her baby letting her cuddled up with her. It didn't take long for Zoe and Eryn to fall back asleep.

**Sorry it's quite short **


	62. Chapter 62

**Thank you for all the reviews **

It was the next day and Eryn still wasn't feeling well. Zoe let her sleep and only woke her up to take her temperature and give her more medicine. Eryn was really clingy and each time Zoe went to check on her. Eryn would cling onto her and pull Zoe into the bed.

"Come on, Eryn. I need to get stuff done" Zoe said when Eryn pulled her into a hug. She gave Eryn a quick hug and then got up.

"Er Dad is coming to look after you for a bit because I have to go school shopping with Lucy. I'll go shopping with you once you are better." Zoe said and Eryn nodded before snuggling back to sleep.

Soon Nick arrived and Zoe went shopping with Lucy. They got into Zoe's car and drove to the shopping centre. They arrived at the car park and got out of the car.

"Right where do you want to go first" Zoe said

"Em, New Look" Lucy said and Zoe nodded. They went to New Look and went straight to the Teen Section. Lucy could fit into most of the 9year old clothes; sometimes they were a bit big. Zoe saw a white polo shirt.

"What do you think of this?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah" Lucy said taking one in her size.

"I think you should get a couple of proper shirts as well" Zoe said and Lucy nodded. Zoe grabbed a fitted white short sleeved shirt.

"Do you see anything else you like?" Zoe asked.

"Mum, I want one of these?" Lucy said holding up a tube skirt.

"No, Lucy" Zoe said.

"Mum, that's not fair. Eryn gets to wear one" Lucy moaned.

"Yes but Eryn is 13 and you are 10, she only got to wear them last year." Zoe said. Lucy huffed.

"Come on, look you can try on these shorts" Zoe said picking up a pair of high waisted shorts.

Lucy just stormed off to the changing room. Zoe went in with her and she tried on the polo shirts.

"Do you want these?" Zoe asked. Lucy shrugged.

"Lucy, seriously come on. Yes or no" Zoe asked getting annoyed.

"I'll take them" Lucy said. They tried on all the other clothes and decided to take all of it. They paid for the clothes and Lucy's attitude still hadn't changed. They went to Next and bought another shirt.

"How about these trousers" Zoe asked.

"I'm not wearing them" Lucy said.

"Oi missy, less of the attitude I've just about had it with you." Zoe said crouching down to Lucy's level.

"Sorry," Lucy mumbled. Zoe held Lucy's hand and then they went to BHS. They had enough shirts and now they needed skirts and trousers.

"How about this" Zoe asked holding up a black skirt with a heart belt. Lucy nodded.

"I like this too" Lucy said holding up a belted jersey skirt

"Okay, we'll take them both to try them on" Zoe said. They got a pair of trousers for winter and went to the changing rooms.

They then went and got tights.

"Come on, you need proper woolly tights" Zoe said looking at the tights

"Mum, can I get one of these" Lucy asked holding up a padded bra.

"No, you are far too young" Zoe said.

"But mum, Eryn wears one" Lucy said.

"Lucy, Eryn is 13 years old and has boobs so she needs a bra" Zoe said.

"But I want one" Lucy said.

"Lucy, Eryn only got hers this year. Listen, when you start to develop you will get one" Zoe said and Lucy seemed content with that.

They got PE clothes and stuff for her pencil case before going home. They were both exhausted. They still need some more things but they could just go shopping another time.

They arrived home and Nick went home. Eryn was feeling a bit better and was sitting watching the TV. Zoe made tea and Eryn ate a little of it and managed to keep it down.

They sat and watched the TV before going to bed early as they were all shattered.

**Hope this is okay, please review :)**


	63. Chapter 63

It was the next week and Eryn and Lucy were going to school in 5 days. They barely had anytime of their holiday left. Zoe had taken Eryn School clothes shopping earlier in the week and had gotten the rest of Lucy's too.

Zoe was working today and dropped the girls off at Nick's. Nick was working as well but Yvonne was going to look after both of them. They arrived at Yvonne's and went to watch the TV in the living room.

They continued to watch the TV while Yvonne went up the stairs to clean. Suddenly they heard a scream they ran up the stairs to see Yvonne in the bathroom clinging onto the cabinet. Eryn slid to a sudden stop, she saw Yvonne's trousers were soaked. Yvonne screamed in pain as another contraction came rippling through her body.

"Eryn, phone your dad this baby is not waiting" Yvonne said sliding to the ground. Eryn panicked and phoned her dad.

"Dad, Yvonne's water's have broken and the baby is coming really quickly but it's too early" Eryn said in one breath.

"Woah, calm down I'm leaving now." Nick said.

"Dad hurry I'm scared." Eryn said.

"It's okay, baby. I'll be as quick as I can. I'll go give this to your mum and then I'm on my way" Nick said running to Zoe who was in resus.

"Zoe, I really need to go. Yvonne's gone into labour" Nick said

"What? Yeah, go quick" Zoe said.

"Can you talk to Eryn while I go" Nick said handing Zoe the phone. Zoe nodded. Nick left and called an ambulance.

"Eryn" Zoe said into the phone.

"Mum, Yvonne's contractions are really close together and she is saying she needs to push" Eryn said.

"Okay Eryn, try and calm down and ask Yvonne to get comfy and take her pants off" Zoe said

Eryn did as her mum said.

"Right, if Yvonne needs to push, tell her to do as her body says and occasionally look to see if you can see the baby's head." Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

25 minutes passed and Yvonne was still pushing.

"Where is dad or the ambulance?" Eryn said.

"I don't know. They should be there by now" Zoe said.

"Mum, mum I can see the head" Eryn said.

"Okay, Eryn listen carefully I need you to put your hand down and support the head." Zoe said. Eryn did as Zoe said and Yvonne pushed again with that the head was out. Lucy didn't like this, she was huddled in the corner of the bathroom. Yvonne pushed again and the baby slide out. Just then the door slammed over and it was Dixie and Jeff. Eryn stepped away and let them get to work. She washed her hands.

"Why isn't it crying?" Yvonne said crying.

"It's okay, **she** is just a premie" Dixie said. Lucy started sobbing.

"Luc, come here" Yvonne said Lucy cuddled up with Yvonne even though she was really sweetie. Eventually they heard a cry. They all cried with joy. They had to quickly get in the ambulance as the baby was weak. Just as they were leaving Nick arrived, he jumped in the car with them all. They quickly arrived at the hospital and Yvonne was rushed in as was the baby. The baby was quickly rushed to NICU. Zoe came running up to get to her daughters. Both girls clung onto Zoe.

"Sh girls it's okay" Zoe said holding both her girls. She had lifted Lucy up and Eryn was hugging onto her.

**Sorry it took so long just been so busy. Does the baby survive? :) **


	64. Chapter 64

Zoe stood holding her two girls looking through the glass at the baby. The girls were still upset and Zoe was comforting them as best she could. Nick came up beside them.

"Zo" He said. Zoe turned around as did the girls.

"How are Yvonne and the baby?" Zoe asked

"Yvonne's fine, she's just having some rest. The baby well she's doing okay, they have her on a ventilator to help her breath as her lungs aren't fully developed but that's it so far. She is a fighter" Nick said. Zoe sighed in relief and nodded she was so happy.

"I'm so sorry Eryn. I got caught in a massive traffic jam and couldn't get home but I am so proud of you" Nick said giving his eldest a hug.

"Think about it though, you were the first person to have held your little sister" Nick said and Eryn nodded.

They went and sat across from the door. About an hour later Nick wheeled Yvonne to them.

"Yvonne, are you okay?" Eryn asked running up to her step mum

"Yeah sweetie, I'm fine. Thank you so much Erz, I'm so proud of you" Yvonne said pulling Eryn into a close hug.

"Right, I think both of them could do with a break. I'll take them down to the ED but can you phone me if there is a chance?" Zoe asked and Yvonne and Nick nodded. Zoe took them down to ED. They got to the staff room and sat down.

"Mummy, I didn't like that. It was scary" Lucy said.

"Oh baby, I know it's not very nice especially as you didn't have an adult with you but it's okay now" Zoe said.

"Yeah but you don't know if the baby is going to survive. When she was born she wasn't even breathing" Lucy said and that just caused Eryn to burst into tears.

"Hey, sh baby" Zoe said cuddling Eryn.

"Don't worry, the baby is strong, she is a little fighter." Zoe said.

"How do you know? Mum I'm scared. I just want my little sister to get better" Eryn said crying harder into Zoe.

"Oh baby, I just know. Now both of you watch a bit of TV for a bit and then we can go and see your little sister, okay?" Zoe asked and both girls nodded. They cuddled up together and sat watching the TV. They watched the TV and about an hour and a half after Zoe came and got them.

"You ready to come up?" Zoe asked and both girls jumped up. They went up the stairs and saw Nick and Yvonne sat next to the incubator. They noticed them and came out.

"Girls do you want to come in with me and meet your little sister properly" Yvonne asked and they both nodded. Zoe stayed with Nick outside. The girls washed their hands and went inside. They went and stood next to the incubator. Yvonne noticed Eryn looking a bit upset. Yvonne put her arms around Eryn and gave her a side hug. Eryn leaned onto Yvonne. Zoe was watching from behind and was happy how Eryn could actually feel relaxed with Yvonne now.

"How is she getting on?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, she is doing amazing, getting stronger by the minute. They just have to keep an eye on her. They think she should be off the ventilator by next week which would be good" Nick said and Zoe nodded.

"That's great. Have you thought of a name yet?" Zoe asked.

"Em we talked about it a couple of months ago but we didn't think it would be so soon. We haven't really had a proper talk since she was born." Nick said and Zoe nodded.

Soon later the girls came out with Nick.

"Mum, she is so cute. She has black hair just like me, but her skin is lighter" Lucy said excitedly.

"Lucy, that's because you got your skin colour from me. Your new sister's get her genes from Yvonne and Dad" Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

"What so is she not my sister" Lucy said all confused.

"She is your step sister." Zoe said.

"I want a proper sister, I want you and dad to have a baby so I can get a proper sister or brother" Lucy said.

"You have Eryn and no we're not having another baby. Remember just because she isn't your real sister doesn't mean you love her less. It's like Yvonne's your step mum but she still loves you." Zoe said and Lucy nodded giving Zoe a hug.

They stayed for a bit longer before leaving to go home. It had been a long day and the girls were shattered. They arrived home and Zoe made tea. Eryn went out with her friends and was telling everyone about her new sister. She then came back and soon went to bed.


	65. Chapter 65

It was a few days later and the girls were going back to school. The girls was disorganised and running about the house mad just like most families the day the kids go back to school.

"Mum, my shoes are too small" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy, I asked you if they were too small and you said they were fine." Zoe said storming down the stairs.

"Just get on with it" Zoe said

"No, mum they are really small" Lucy said.

"Oh for god sake, Lucy, you're just gonna have to wear your black converse and we'll get you another pair at the weekend but I'm really not happy with you" Zoe said and Lucy ran up the stairs to get her other shoes. Eryn came running down the stairs.

"What the hell get that make up off" Zoe said.

"What, you said I could wear makeup when I was 13" Eryn said.

"Yeah, a little but not that much" Zoe said.

"What, it's not that much." Eryn said.

"Eryn, you can wear a little so it looks natural, not look like you're going to a nightclub" Zoe said fetching a makeup wipe from her bag and wiping the makeup off her daughter's face.

"Mum, that took me ages" Eryn complained.

"I don't care. I am not having you going to school like that. I let you wear makeup because you are a teenager now and I trusted you to have responsibility, such as wearing a little bit of make up to cover any spots but you have just lost my trust with that and you are not allowed to wear makeup to school until you can regain my trust" Zoe said and Eryn huffed, turned around and walked to the car.

Zoe put her hand through hair. What was going on with Eryn? Zoe thought it was just the stress of panicking about her sister who was still in hospital but was doing well, but now she wasn't so sure. Zoe hoped that once things had calmed down at home Eryn would go back to normal especially with going back to school hopefully it will take things back to normality.

They got in the car and drove to Eryn's school first.

"Mum, can you drop me off in this street so I can walk the rest of the way." Eryn said.

"Why?" Zoe said.

"Because I don't want people to see you drop me off" Eryn said.

"What are you embarrassed by me?" Zoe said.

"Like you understand" Eryn said jumping out the car and slapping the door.

"Well, that's definitely shut" Zoe said and Lucy laughed. Zoe dropped Lucy off at school next.

"Thank you mum, love you" Lucy said getting out of the car.

"Love you too, baby" Zoe said at least one of her daughters still wanted her. Zoe liked having a younger daughter who relied on her more. Eryn had started to rely on Zoe less and less and Zoe hoped that her daughter didn't become too distanced from her.

Meanwhile Eryn was at school and she was sitting with Gabby in her new class. They had gone to form class first and gotten new timetables and then they went to their new classes. They were sitting in English.

"Gabs, do you think like some of our friends are quite like immature" Eryn said.

"Kind of, why?" Gabby asked.

"It's just, well cause we are older now I think we should like try another group of friends" Eryn said.

"Yeah, I don't mind" Gabby said.

"Okay, do you want to go and see Jayden and that and just see if we can be friends with them" Eryn said. Gabby nodded but she wasn't sure because some of the boys they hung out with could be quite rough and she wasn't sure but she just wanted to see how they got on.

They hung out with them and went out for lunch.

"Eryn, if you want to be part of our gang you have to be adventure. Come on and have some of this" One of the boys said handing her a bottle of WKD. Eryn took it. The bell had rang but Eryn and that stayed out at the park. She continued to drink and hang about with the others.

Soon it was the end of the day and Eryn walked to Zoe's work she was a bit tipsy and could barely walk straight. Gabby was walking with her, she hadn't drank another and emptied her bottle when they weren't looking. She walked Eryn to the hospital and to reception. Zoe came over.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked Gabby.

"Zoe, we are so sorry. Eryn wanted to be friends with another gang but they just took advantage of her and made her drink and skive" Gabby said quickly.

"It's okay, thank you Gabby, you didn't drink did you" Zoe asked and Gabby shook her head.

"I just emptied the bottle when they didn't look." Gabby said.

"Good girl, well thanks again" Zoe said. Gabby nodded and walked out and Zoe took Eryn into the staff room. She gave her a glass of water and made her drink it before sleeping it off. Soon later Lucy arrived and sat in the staff room watching TV. Eryn soon woke up and was more sober. She was so embarrassed. Zoe came in later and told Lucy to go with Big Mac.

"I'm so sorry mum, I didn't mean it. I I don't know why I wanted to be friends with them" Eryn said collapsing into her mum's arms.

"You just need to learn from your mistakes" Zoe said. "But I am taking your Ipad away from you until the weekend"

Eryn nodded she thought that was a fair punishment. Zoe held her daughter until the sobs had subsided. She then got Lucy and they got ready to go home. The girls had cheer and Zoe was running about mad getting the girls sorted. Soon it was 9:15 and everyone was at home and had both had tea. They then had showers and soon went to bed.

The first day back had been eventful and Zoe hoped it would be calmer tomorrow.


	66. Chapter 66

It was the next day and Eryn woke up. She got changed and then went down the stairs. She made herself some toast. She had a bit of a headache so went to ask her mum for some paracetamol.

"Mum, can I have a paracetamol" She asked. Zoe nodded and went to the medicine cupboard and got one for her.

"Do you have a sore head?" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded.

"Mum, I'm really sorry about yesterday. It'll never happen again" Eryn said.

"Well, you better not but let it be a lesson for you" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Zoe then pulled Eryn into a close hug.

"Come on, let's get to school and you better be in ALL of your classes" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Zoe called on Lucy and she came running down the stairs.

"Right come on, we need to go" Zoe said and both girls nodded grabbing their bags and jumping into the car. Zoe dropped Eryn off at school, this time Eryn let Zoe take her closer to the place before getting out. Zoe then drove round to Lucy's school and dropped her off. Lucy jumped out and went to meet her friends.

The rest of the day went really quickly and soon the girls were home from school. Lucy was going to Malia's after school and Eryn was walking to the hospital. Eryn arrived at the hospital and went up to see her little sister. She walked into NICU. Yvonne was sat on the chair next to the baby.

"Yvonne" Eryn said. Yvonne turned around and looked at her step daughter. She then patted her knee and told Eryn to sit with her. Eryn walked over and Yvonne pulled her onto her knees.

"I'm too heavy" Eryn said.

"No, you're not" Yvonne said cuddling into Eryn.

"How is she?" Eryn asked.

"Getting a lot better, they took her off the ventilator earlier today so she is now breathing on her own" Yvonne said.

"That's good" Eryn said and Yvonne nodded.

"I've heard something about a little incident yesterday" Yvonne said and Eryn looked down.

"Anything you want to say" Yvonne asked.

"I didn't mean it. I just wanted to be seen as more mature and not so childish" Eryn said.

"Well, you looked even more immature by drinking and skipping school" Yvonne said and Eryn nodded.

"I won't do it again" Eryn said.

"I hope not, you learn by your mistakes" Yvonne said and Eryn nodded.

Just then a nurse walked in behind her.

"Miss Rippon, would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked. Yvonne nodded.

"Eryn, can you go and get your dad" Yvonne asked and Eryn nodded running off to get Nick. Eryn got Nick and then both came back. The nurse got the baby out and let Yvonne hold her. Eryn stood behind Yvonne and even got to stroke her little sister.

Yvonne only held her for about 5 minutes until she had to go back.

"Yvonne, when you have a minute do you mind getting us some more milk" The nurse asked and Yvonne nodded. She then went into a private room.

"Dad, I'm just gonna go back and see mum" Eryn said and Nick nodded. Eryn went back down to the ED.

"Can you please get ready so we can go and see Lucy" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded, grabbing her bag and going into the toilets to get changed. She quickly got changed and then they left. They watched about half an hour of Lucy's cheer squad before it was time for Eryn to cheer. Zoe watched both of them for half an hour and then Lucy came off. Zoe took Lucy home and told her to have a shower. Zoe then made Lucy's tea before going back to watch Eryn.

Eryn had just finished when they got a call from Nick asking them to go to the hospital. They quickly got their stuff together and then ran home and got Lucy. Lucy was in her jammies when they came in.

"Come on, Lucy we need to go now" Zoe said picking Lucy up. She carried her to the car and they drove to the hospital. They got out the car and Zoe carried Lucy up to the NICU. They washed their hands and went in.

"What's happened?" Zoe said panicked.

"Oh nothing's wrong. We just wanted to tell you something but we needed all of you here" Nick said.

"Oh thank god. We thought something had happened." Zoe said

"Sorry, for panicking all of you" Yvonne said.

"It's okay" Zoe said. "So what's the big news?"

"Well, we have been talking and we have come up with a name" Yvonne said. Both girls were really excited.

"We have named her Sophie Hope Jordan" Nick said. They were all so happy.

"Oh that's a lovely name" Zoe said. The girls cooed over their little sister.

"Okay I think we best get going home because someone is very sweaty" Zoe said.

"Well, I have been doing cheerleading for 3 hours" Eryn said and they laughed. Zoe and the girls went home and Eryn had a shower while Zoe made her something to eat. Not long later Lucy went to bed and soon later so did Eryn.

Zoe walked up the stairs an hour after Eryn went up. Zoe went and tucked both her girls in and kissed them on the forehead. She was so lucky to have them. She then went to bed.

**Hope this is okay. Need more reviews before I update again :)**


	67. Chapter 67

It was the weekend and Zoe and Nick were both working. Sam and Tom had been nice enough to invite the girls to stay the night. Zoe dropped them off after cheer and dance. They arrived at Sam and Tom's and took turns going up for a shower. Once they were both showered they went down the stairs and sat on the couch. Tom and Sam had just recently moved in together and both girls found it a bit awkward. They got on with Sam well but it was strange having Tom with them. They knew Tom but not that well. They both sat on the couch, sitting upright.

Sam came down and noticed both girls sitting awkwardly with Tom. She sat down next to Lucy and pulled her into her arms. Lucy pulled her legs up onto the sofa and cuddled back into Sam. Eryn then felt more relaxed and pulled her legs up and leant on the sofa. Sam gently placed her hand on Eryn's leg to reassure her. Sam decided to watch a film. The girls got to pick and they chose Black Creature

They started watching it and it was really good but at times Lucy found it a bit scary. She held onto Sam slightly but she didn't want to show she was scared. They watched the rest of the film and then the girls went to bed. They both went into the spare bedroom and got changed into their jammies. They got into bed and Sam came to check on them.

"Good night, girls" Sam said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Night, Sam, thank you for letting us stay the night" Eryn said.

"It's okay, anytime" Sam said.

"Now, please get you sleep" Sam said and both girls nodded. They pulled the covers up and got into bed. Sam kissed both of their heads before going back down the stairs. Both girls got to sleep quickly as they were both tired. Sam and Tom followed not long after.

It was a couple of hours later and Lucy woke up suddenly. She was having a nightmare about Black Creatures. She tried to wake Eryn up because she was scared but whenever she tried to cuddle in Eryn, she would move and almost push Lucy off her. Lucy gave up. She opened the door and crept across the hall to Sam's room. She didn't know if she could go to Sam now because Tom was there but she was quite scared and knew she wouldn't get back to sleep if someone wasn't hugging her.

She opened Sam's door, they were both asleep. She moved next to Sam and Sam woke up.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I had a bad dream" Lucy said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, darling, do you want to come in with us" Sam asked and Lucy nodded. Sam budged up and Lucy climbed in. Sam was glad she and Tom had a king size bed so there was enough room for Lucy. Lucy lay down and Sam put her arms around her and they quickly got to back to sleep.

It was the next day and Sam and Lucy were up first. Sam walked down the stairs with Lucy and Lucy went and watched the TV once Lucy was happy Sam went back up the stairs. She looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was 10:30. She woke Tom up and then walked into the spare home and tried to wake Eryn up. Eryn wasn't having any of it. Sam was getting more annoyed with Eryn and pulled Eryn's covers off.

"Sam!" Eryn said.

"Come on, you can't spent your whole day in bed, out!" She shouted and Eryn eventually climbed out the bed. She walked down the stairs with Sam behind her.

"Sam, your hair is such a mess" Eryn said.

"Oh thanks, well you can't really talk" Sam said putting her hand through Eryn's hair.

They walked down the stairs and Sam went and made the girls some breakfast. While the girls were eating she went up the stairs for a shower. Tom was just out when she went in. Once Sam was ready she told the girls do go and get changed.

They went up to the spare room to get changed.

"Lucy, stop looking at me getting changed" Eryn said.

"I'm not" Lucy shouted.

"Girls, please stop fighting and just get changed" Sam shouted from outside the door. She just happened to be walking past the room when this argument happened. The girls quickly finished getting dressed and then went down the stairs.

"So, I was wondering do you want to go to the Zoo" Sam asked. Both girls' screeched excitedly. They hadn't been to the Zoo in ages. They got ready to leave and got into the car. The girls were slightly mucking about and Eryn was starting to annoy Lucy. Lucy then started to go into a bad mood.

"Eryn just leave her alone, stop winding her up" Sam said. Eryn gave up and starting listening to her ipod. They soon arrived at the zoo and they were having a good time. They looked around the Zoo and had lunch before looking around again. The next minute they were walking and Eryn jokingly stuck her foot out and Lucy nearly fell over it. She stumbled but managed to stop herself.

"Eryn" Lucy said starting to hit her.

"Stop it" Eryn said pushing Lucy off her. Lucy screeched.

"Lucy, stop it" Sam said pulling Lucy off Eryn.

Lucy ran off and Sam sprinted into action running behind her. It took her a couple of minutes, but soon Sam was directly behind Lucy and able to pull her round.

"Don't you ever run away like that again" Sam shouted. She was really pissed off with Lucy. Lucy just looked down. Sam grabbed her by the arm and walked her back to Tom and Eryn.

"I'm really angry with you Lucy. I can't believe you ran off, you are going straight back to your mum and she will not be happy with you" Sam said.

They went back into the car and drove to the hospital. Lucy was very quiet the whole way back to the hospital. They arrived at the ED and went to the staff room. On the way, they walked into Zoe.

"Hey, girls, how was it?" Zoe asked.

"It was really good." The girls said.

"Yeah, em Zoe can I talk to you for a minute" Sam asked and Zoe nodded. They walked over to the other side of the room.

"Well, the girls were really good but we had a little incident at the Zoo. Eryn accidently tripped Lucy up and Lucy turned on her and started punching her. Then when I got her off, she took off and ran away" Sam said.

"That girl, I'm so sorry" Zoe said.

"It's okay, I just think she got a fright that I shouted at her" Sam said.

"It's okay, I don't mind you giving them into trouble while you are looking after them" Zoe said and Sam nodded. Zoe then took the girls home. She made their tea and then Eryn went for a shower.

"Lucy, what happened with you today" Zoe asked.

"I'm really sorry, mum. Eryn was just really annoying me and I'm sorry" Lucy said starting to cry.

"Hey, it's okay. But please promise never to run off again" Zoe asked and Lucy nodded. She cuddled up with her mum for a bit before going to have a shower.

The girls were both tired from Sam's and went to bed quite early.


	68. Chapter 68

It was Monday and Zoe had just dropped the girls off at school. Eryn hadn't really spend much time with her friends this weekend as she had been at Sam's on Saturday and had spend most of Sunday at the hospital with Yvonne and Nick. She arrived at the school and went and stood next to her friends.

"Hey Eryn, it was really quiet when we were out this weekend without you, how come you didn't come out?" Tasha asked.

"Sorry, I've just been really busy with family stuff" Eryn said.

"Oh, can you come out tonight?" Tasha asked.

"I have cheer 5:30 till 8 so probably not." Eryn said.

"Oh, wouldn't you're mum let you come out. Like 8:30 till 9:30 or something" Tasha said.

"Come on, Eryn's mum's a consultant she is posh, she won't let Eryn stay out that later" Robyn said.

"That's not right, my mum isn't like that and I don't really know what time she would want me back at, I'll ask her." Eryn said slightly annoyed with Robyn's comment. Why did everyone think that just because her mum was a doctor it meant she was posh and not easy to talk to? Soon the bell rang and the girls made their way to their first class.

They arrived at history which was their first class. They had just sat down when the teacher arrived and told them that the girls had to go to a meeting down in the hall.

They made their way down to the assembly hall and found their other friends and sat together. They sat quietly as the assembly began. The assembly was about the HPV jab which they were going to get this year. They were going to be getting the jabs sometime in the next two weeks. The school weren't going to tell the girls when they were getting the jab until the actual day as they thought if they did then some people wouldn't go in to school because of it. The one thing the school needed before the girls could get the jab was signature from the girls' parents or guardian.

The assembly went quickly as they were just telling the girls about the jab and that. They then had to go back to their class. The rest of the day went quickly and now it was the last period. Eryn was in music and they were doing practical. They were mucking about as their teacher was really nice and quite relaxed.

"Miss, can I please go to the toilet?" Eryn asked.

"Yes, just start filling out the pass and then I'll sign it for you" Mrs Lawson said.

Eryn nodded and filled out the pass before giving it to the teacher to fill it in. She then went to the toilet. Once in the toilet she realised her period had started. She cussed to herself, how could she be so stupid she didn't have anything with her. She had forgotten she was due and usually she got cramp before it to remind her but this time she hadn't. She panicked and decided she would just have to manage with wrapped up toilet paper until she got to the hospital and asked her mum for a pad.

She quickly got sorted and then went back to music. She only had a bit longer before the bell rang and Eryn made her way to the hospital. She arrived at the hospital and went looking for Zoe.

"Sam, have you seen my mum?" Eryn asked.

"Oh, she's just gone into a meeting, she doesn't know how long the meeting is going to be so I think it's Linda who is going to take you to cheerleading." Sam said and Eryn sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked putting her arms around Eryn guiding her to the staff room where Lucy was.

"Nothing" Eryn said and she went and sat down next to Lucy. Zoe had grabbed cheer stuff for them when she had heard about this extra meeting. Eryn looked at what her mum had brought, it was her pink zebra print. She needed to say something, it would just be so embarrassing if she leaked. She was really panicking now. She needed to say something. She walked out to reception and went up to Sam.

"Sam, can I talk to you please?" Eryn asked. Sam nodded and pulled Eryn away.

"What's up?" Sam asked leaning against the pillar.

"Well, it's just, em" Eryn said unsure how to say it.

"What Erz" Sam asked starting to get worried now.

"Em, it's like my time of the month and well, I kind of forgot and I don't have anything" Eryn said looking down.

"So basically you forgot pads so you are asking me for some." Sam said and Eryn nodded.

"God, so much drama for such a tiny thing" Sam said walking into the staff room. She went into her locker and grabbed some pads before giving them to Eryn.

"See it wasn't that hard was it" Sam said giving Eryn a hug.

"Thank you so much" Eryn said.

"No problem, at all" Sam said. Eryn then went and got sorted and got changed. She then put her hair up before they were ready to leave.

They arrived at cheerleading and it went quickly. Soon Zoe arrived and sat watching both her girls cheer. Not long it finished and they arrived home.

"Mum, I'm going to have a shower then can I go out with my friends" Eryn asked.

"Really, it's late already Eryn" Zoe said

"Please" Eryn said.

"Okay" Zoe said, she though Eryn deserved a break as she had been so well behaved recently.

Eryn shrieked excitedly and ran up the stairs. She quickly had a shower and got ready before going out.

"Be home by 9:30" Zoe shouted. Eryn replied saying fine.

They met everyone at the park. Once at the park Eryn realised how hungry she was. They went past a chippy and Eryn went in and got some chips. She then went to the park, they sat at the swings mucking about for a bit.

Eryn had completely lost track of time, she looked at her phone and suddenly it was 9:45 and it took her 5 minutes to get home. She started walked home. She was already late so she knew even if she ran home she would still get into the same amount of trouble that she would if she ran home only the running would make her lose more energy.

She arrived home and opened the door.

"What time to you call this" Zoe shouted standing at the door.

"Sorry, didn't realise the time" Eryn said before running up the stairs.

"Eryn that isn't an excuse, I'm really disappointed in you. I trusted you and you betrayed me." Zoe said.

"I said I was sorry, what else can I do" Eryn said.

"Less of the attitude, for everything from tonight you are grounded for until next Monday and you aren't going out again at night until you can regain my trust" Zoe said. Eryn just ran up the stairs to get changed into her jammies. She then came down the stairs.

"Mum, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be so moody" Eryn said.

"It's okay" Zoe said.

"Mum, can I please get some paracetamol?" Eryn asked.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"Just got bad cramps" Eryn said.

"Oh time of the month" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded.

"I kind of forgot and was going to ask you for pads cause I didn't have any in my school bag but cause you had a meeting, I had to ask Sam and it was so embarrassing" Eryn said and Zoe laughed giving her daughter a big hug.

She got her some paracetamol and then they sat and watched TV until Eryn went up to bed.


	69. Chapter 69

Eryn was so glad it was Friday she had had a bit of a hard week and was really tired. She walked out the school after the bell went and started walking home. She got the fright of her life when she heard a horn beeping. She looked over the road and noticed it was her mum. She quickly crossed the road and then climbed in.

"I didn't know you were picking me up" Eryn said.

"Well, I got off early so I thought I would surprise you" Zoe said.

"Oh okay, thanks" Eryn said.

They arrived back home and then Eryn went up to her room. Lucy started getting changed for cheerleading. Once Lucy was ready Zoe went up the stairs.

"Eryn, do you want to come to dancing early tonight?" Zoe asked.

"I've got lots of homework and I'm really tired so is it okay if I just stay here?" Eryn asked and Zoe nodded. Zoe sat on Eryn's bed next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"I'm just tired" Eryn said snuggling into her mum

"Oh sweetie" Zoe said stroking Eryn's hair.

"Oh, I have a letter for you" Eryn said getting the letter from her bags about HPV vaccines. Zoe read the booklet and signed the paper.

"Are you okay about getting this vaccine" Zoe said.

"I think so, is it sore?" Eryn asked.

"It might be a little sore, I've not had it but it won't be as sore as breaking your arm." Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"That's okay then" Eryn said.

"It's just the side effects but if you don't feel well or anything, just call me and I'll come and pick you up. The more you move your arm the less it will hurt" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Good girl, now I have to go and take Lucy to cheerleading" Zoe said.

Zoe went into Lucy's room where Lucy was sitting.

Zoe went over to Lucy's bag and stayed to empty it.

"Lucy this is horrendous. It has a lot of rubbish in it. Oh and look a letter, Lucy this was given out at the start of the year." Zoe shouted.

"Oh sorry, didn't realise" Lucy said obviously not caring

"Lucy, pay attention to me, cut out the attitude, this letter could have been important" Zoe said.

"Well, it wasn't so it was okay" Lucy said.

"Oi," Zoe said slapping Lucy gently on the leg.

"Come on, let's get going" Zoe said.

Zoe took Lucy to cheerleading and sat watching her. Luckily the class went quickly, she then went home to pick Eryn up.

"Eryn, have you had tea?" Zoe asked as she came running in the house.

"Yeah, and I've just served Lucy's, it's on the table" Eryn said.

"Oh Eryn thank you so much" Zoe said pulling Eryn into a side hug.

"It's okay." Eryn said.

They then left and Zoe watched Eryn before coming home. They arrived home and Eryn had a shower they then all sat down in the living room and watched a film. They all sat together snuggled up on the sofa. They were all sat on one sofa with Zoe's duvet around them.

After the film finished Zoe told the two girls to go to bed. They went up to bed and Zoe said goodnight to them. As she was leaving Lucy's room she heard shouting and crying.

"Mum, don't leave me" Lucy said crying.

"Hey, I'm just going down the stairs. It's okay" Zoe said cuddling Lucy.

"No, I want to sleep with you" Lucy said.

"Come on, try to sleep on your own, if you're still not sleeping when I come up then you can come in with me" Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

Zoe walked down the stairs, she didn't expect Lucy to be like that.

Zoe stayed down the stairs for about an hour before going up to bed. She walked up the stairs and wasn't surprised when she noticed Lucy still awake.

"Right, you can come in with me tonight but only tonight" Zoe said and Lucy walked into Zoe's room and climbed into the bed.

"Right, cuddle up. Why were you so upset, eh?" Zoe said cuddling into Lucy.

"I don't know" Lucy said.

"Is something happening at school?" Zoe asked and Lucy shook her head.

"Do you promise?" Zoe asked.

"I promise, if it was something I would tell you. I don't know why but I just got upset and I just want you" Lucy said starting to cry again.

"Hey, it's okay" Zoe said cuddling into Lucy. They then soon managed to drift off to sleep. Lucy slept the whole night, clinging onto her mum.

**Sorry, it's not that good. Couldn't think of an idea and have had a really busy week. Please review :) need more reviews before I update again **


	70. Chapter 70

The weekend went really quickly. Lucy had been extremely clingy to Zoe this weekend and liked to always know exactly where Zoe was. She wouldn't even sleep on her own and had spent every night in Zoe's bed. Zoe had tried to put her back in her bed but she would just scream and cry and wake Eryn up so Zoe had no choice but to let her in with her.

It was Monday morning and the girls were ready and eating their breakfast down the stairs.

"Come on, girls" Zoe shouted.

"Mum, I don't feel well. Can't I just stay with you" Lucy asked.

"No, missy you are going to school" Zoe said walking out the room to get her paperwork. She returned to the room and grabbed her car keys.

"Come on, car now" Zoe said to them both. Both girls reluctantly went into the car. They dropped Eryn off first and she walked to her school. Then Zoe drove round to Lucy's school.

"Mum, I really don't want to go" Lucy said.

"No, come on" Zoe said.

"Mum, no" Lucy said starting to cry.

"Come on, Luc" Zoe said. She drove to the office car park and got out the car. She basically had to drag Lucy into the school. She walked into the school and asked for a meeting with Miss MacLeod. Miss MacLeod came out quickly.

"Is something the matter, Miss Hanna?" She asked.

"I'm just having a bit of a problem getting Lucy to school and I don't know why" Zoe said and Miss MacLeod nodded before letting Zoe and Lucy into the office.

"So Lucy, why don't you want to come to school" Miss MacLeod asked. Lucy just shrugged.

"Is something happening at school?" She asked and Lucy shook her head.

"Come on, Luc. Please tell us what's going on in that little head of yours" Zoe asked and Lucy just looked down.

"Miss Hanna, how was Lucy this weekend?" Miss MacLeod asked.

"She was fine, just a bit clingy and didn't want me to leave her" Zoe said.

Suddenly it clicked with the head teacher.

"Lucy, are you friends with Natasha?" Miss MacLeod asked and Lucy nodded.

"Is this to do with what happened to her mum" She asked and Lucy looked down.

"Lucy, listen. Natasha's mum was really sick, okay." Miss MacLeod said.

"Your mum is fine" Miss MacLeod said.

"But Natasha said her mum was okay a couple of years ago and she wishes she spent more time with her mum but I have to share my time with my mum and dad so when I'm with my dad, I can't spend time with my mum" Lucy said.

"Oh sweetie, you spend loads of time with me, baby. Please don't think about me when you are with your dad. You can spend equal time with both of us" Zoe said putting her hand on Lucy's knee.

"So do you feel better now, do you think you can go back to class" Miss MacLeod asked and Lucy nodded. She left the room and left the head teacher and Zoe in the room together.

"I didn't realise that what was happening to Natasha might also affect her friends. We've been so busy trying to help Natasha and her dad out I didn't think about anything else" Miss MacLeod nodded.

"That's such a shame on the poor girl" Zoe said and Miss MacLeod nodded.

"What happened to the mum, if you don't mind me asking" Zoe asked.

"Brain cancer, it had spread and was incurable" Miss MacLeod said and Zoe looked down.

"That's such a shame, poor girl" Zoe said and Miss MacLeod nodded.

"I'm glad Lucy is her friend, she is going to need people around her especially just now" Miss MacLeod said and Zoe nodded.

Zoe and Miss MacLeod talked for a bit longer before Zoe excused herself and went to work. Zoe arrived for work slightly late and quickly got ready.

The day went quickly and soon Zoe left to go and pick the girls up. She went to Lucy's school first and stood outside in the playground waiting for Lucy. Lucy soon came running out with another little girl. The little girl had shoulder length blonde hair and had her hair in messy bunches.

"Mum, can Natasha come around on Friday for a sleepover because cheerleading isn't on this Friday because the older ones have a performance." Lucy asked.

"I don't see why not but we have to talk to Natasha's dad first" Zoe said.

"He is just over here" Natasha said quietly.

They walked over to Natasha's dad.

"Dad, can I have a sleepover at Lucy's on Friday?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know, Tash. I'm really busy at the moment and your granny and granddad are coming" He said.

"Please, dad. Please" Natasha asked.

"It's really no problem" Zoe said.

"Okay," Natasha's dad said and Natasha and Lucy jumped up and down.

"Thank you Dad" Natasha said. Zoe and Natasha's dad talked for a bit longer and then Zoe left with Lucy to go and pick Eryn up. They quickly got to Eryn's school and Eryn quickly got into the car. They soon arrived home.

"Did you have a good day?" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded.

"We're getting our jab on Wednesday. I hope my arm doesn't hurt for the performance on Friday" Eryn said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine baby" Zoe said. She then drove them home and they ran up stairs and got changed. They then went to the gym, the girls started getting warmed up and then the practice got sorted. They got to work and the class went quickly soon it was the end of the practise and the girls went home. Lucy ran up the stairs to have a shower.

"Mum do you know what was wrong with Lucy" Eryn asked and Zoe nodded her head.

"A little girl in her class mum died and Lucy was scared she wasn't spending enough time with me" Zoe said.

"Oh that's so cute" Eryn said and then Eryn went up the stairs to see if Lucy was nearly finished in the shower.

"Lucy, are you ready" Eryn asked opening the bathroom door slightly.

"Eryn" Lucy shouted as she was getting out the shower.

"Sorry, come on it's not a big deal you are only 10 and it's not like you have anything to be embarrassed about" Eryn said and Lucy shrugged wrapping a towel around herself. Lucy then walked to her room and Eryn jumped in the shower.

Lucy then changed into her onesie and walked down the stairs.

"Come here, baby" Zoe said and Lucy walked over to her mum and cuddled up with her on the sofa.

"Mum, I'm sorry about this morning" Lucy said

"It's okay, I just wish you had told me what was wrong" Zoe said.

"I'm sorry" Lucy said.

"It's okay, just talk to me next time" Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

Eryn then came down the stairs soon later and then they all sat and watched the TV before all going up to bed.


	71. Chapter 71

It was Friday and Lucy was very excited that Natasha was going to be sleeping over. She was up early and was already to go to school.

"Come on, I want to go" Lucy said.

"Well, go and tell your sister to hurry up" Zoe said and Lucy ran up the stairs and got Eryn.

"Eryn come on, I want to go now" Lucy said.

"Lucy just give me 5 minutes" Eryn shouted.

"Come on, hurry up" Lucy moaned.

"Lucy, the more you moan at me, the longer I'll take" Eryn said.

Lucy then ran down the stairs.

"Eryn is so moody" Lucy said

"Just ignore her, she is just being a teenager." Zoe said.

"Well, I won't be as moody as her when I am her age" Lucy said and Zoe laughed.

"Yeah, you won't be saying that in 3 years" Zoe said. Just then Eryn came down the stairs.

"Right, in the car now" Zoe said and both girls followed behind her.

Zoe quickly dropped Eryn off and then scooted round to Lucy's school. She got out the car and went to the school with Lucy as they were meeting Natasha's dad so that he could give Zoe Natasha's clothes.

Zoe walked in the school gates and Natasha and Lucy ran off.

"Thank you for having her" Natasha's dad, Steve said.

"It's okay, do you mind if I take her to the football match tonight, I'll keep them both beside me it's just my eldest is performing at it" Zoe asked.

"It's fine, Lucy said they might be watching it, so I packed her some warm clothes" Steve said.

"That's good, I think it's meant to be cold tonight" Zoe said.

"Yeah, can I give you my number just in case Natasha gets upset tonight?" Steve asked.

"Yeah sure" Zoe said getting Steve's number.

"She might get a bit upset at night but she usually calms down quite quickly." Steve said. Zoe nodded

"How is she coping?" Zoe asked.

"She's managing, a girl needs a mum and I don't really have anyone for her. She has a younger brother, and a couple of aunts but we're not very close to them. It's just us." Steve said.

"Well if you ever need anything I'm here. Even if you just need some time I'll look after the two of them" Zoe said.

"Thank you" Steve said. Zoe gave Steve her number and then she left and went to work.

The day went quickly and soon it was lunchtime at the secondary school. Eryn had gone out for lunch with her friends, they went to Tesco's and then went back to the school. They were stood eating sweets when they kept feeling things hitting them. They noticed it was sweetie wrappers they looked over to wear it was coming from and noticed it was Jayden and that, the group Eryn was friends with for a day at the start of term.

She turned around and went to Jayden.

"Can you stop throwing the sweet wrappers at us" Eryn said letting her feisty side come out which she had inherited from her mum.

"Oh, and if we don't will you get mummy to come after us" Georgia said.

"Well, at least my mum has a well paid job and can look after me" Eryn shouted

"At least my mum actually knows me and doesn't spend all her time working" Georgia shouted back

"Oh and what about your dad? I bet your mum doesn't even know who your dad is" Eryn replied

"Yeah well I'm better off without him. At least he didn't leave my mum to go and live with another woman. Once your little sister is out of hospital your dad will just forget about you" Georgia said.

"No we won't. At least my dad cares about me" Eryn said and with that Georgia stepped in and slapped Eryn across the face. Suddenly Eryn saw the lunchtime assistants grabbing Georgia and the next thing she knew they were going to the head teacher's office. They had to sit outside until they were called in.

They walked into the office and were seen separately. Eryn went in first. She told the truth and said that she had said things she shouldn't have but it was Georgia that had started it and she should have walked away instead of retaliating.

Meanwhile Zoe was at work when she got a call saying she needed to get to the school. She quickly found someone to cover for her and then she went to the school. She arrived and went into the office and wasn't happy at all when she found out what had happened with Eryn. Eryn was then excused and they got into the car.

"I'm really angry with you Eryn" Zoe said.

"I'm really sorry mum, they were throwing sweets at us and then I just went over to ask them to stop but then she started saying that you didn't have time for me and that dad would leave and I just got annoyed. I'm sorry I should have just walked away" Eryn said.

"Oh Eryn, thank you for realising you did wrong. But you are still going to get punished. I would pull you from tonight's performance but that isn't fair on the rest of the team so you can perform tonight but then you are grounded the whole weekend" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

They then stopped at Lucy's school as it wasn't long until they would be out. They came out soon and got into the car.

"How come Eryn is here?" Lucy asked.

"Ah that doesn't matter" Zoe said and Lucy just left it.

They arrived home and Eryn started to get ready. Lucy and Natasha ran up the stairs and played for a bit.

"Come on girls, get changed. We are going to watch Eryn so dress warmly" Zoe shouted up to them.

10 minutes later everyone was ready to go and they made their way to the match. They quickly got in and then all stood together. It was freezing, Eryn was stood with a massive jacket on but her bare legs were freezing she was visibly shaking. The first half went quickly and then the girls went on the field. They did their performance and we're amazing. They were strong and no one fell. Once they got off they watched the rest of the match and then went home.

Natasha and Lucy ran up the stairs and got changed into their jammies. Zoe called the girls down shortly after and then had tea. They then went back up the stairs. They watched a film before Zoe came in and said they should try to get soon sleep. They soon snuggled down and went to sleep. Zoe came up shortly after she went and checked on the girls.

She noticed Natasha crying.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay" Zoe said pulling the young girl into a hug.

"I just miss my mum" She said starting to cry again.

"I know, it's hard, sweetie but it's all going to be okay" Zoe said. She held the girl for a bit longer until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep Zoe tucked her in and then went to bed herself.


	72. Chapter 72

It was Monday and the girls had just been to school. They were going to Nick's after school today. Nick had picked Lucy up from school and taken her to the hospital where Eryn was going to met them. Today was the day that they were going to take their little sister home. Sophie had improved a lot recently and the doctors had decided she was healthy enough to go home. They arrived at the hospital and went up to the ward Sophie was in. Yvonne was already there. They climbed up all the stairs as Lucy wouldn't go up the stairs.

They arrived at the ward and went in. Yvonne was sitting holding Sophie.

"She is so cute" Lucy said standing next to Yvonne.

"Do you want to hold her" Yvonne asked.

"I don't know she's too small I'll drop her" Lucy said.

"You won't, come on sit down" Yvonne said. Lucy sat down and Yvonne handed her the baby. Lucy sat there staring amazingly at her little sister. Sophie then held onto Lucy's finger.

"Look, she is holding my finger" Lucy said.

"I think she likes you" Yvonne said. Lucy laughed. Eryn walked in and noticed her dad, step mum and two sisters. They looked like a proper family, was her little sister replacing her. She ran off tears streaming down her face. She ran down the stairs to the ED. Her mum noticed her coming towards her.

"Eryn, go back to your dad, I'm really busy at work" Zoe said will running to resus. Eryn just sighed she didn't know what to do. She walked back up the stairs and went to where the rest of her family were. She sat down and put her feet up to her chest.

"Are you okay? It looks like you've been crying" Yvonne said.

"I'm fine" Eryn said. Yvonne just left her alone. They soon got everything together and made their way out the hospital and home. The said goodbye to the nurses and Yvonne got a bit emotional as she had spent so long at the hospital with the nurses. They got to the car and Nick put the baby car seat in the car. Lucy sat in the middle and Eryn sat at the end. She sat staring out the window.

They soon arrived home and got the baby out the car. They all went into the living room and Eryn rushed up to her room. She sat there for a bit and then she heard a knock at the door.

"What" She shouted. The door opened and it was Yvonne.

"Dad's just serving tea, do you want to come down" Yvonne asked. Eryn shrugged.

"Dad cooked" Eryn asked shocked.

"No, I think he would give you food poisoning. I made it and he is just serving it up so I can come and get you" Yvonne said and Eryn nodded.

"Erz, how come you were upset earlier" Yvonne asked.

"It doesn't matter" Eryn said.

"Come on, if it upset you enough to make you cry it must matter" Yvonne said.

"Well, it's just I kind of felt really left out because you were all together like a proper family and you didn't even notice when I came in and then I went to see my mum and she didn't even listen to me, she just sent me back to see you" Eryn said.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry" Yvonne said pulling Eryn into a hug.

"Right come on and eat because we have to get you both to cheerleading" Yvonne said and Eryn nodded before walking down the stairs with Yvonne.

They had tea and then Nick took them to cheer. Zoe then finished work and went to watch them. They quickly finished and went home. Eryn went up for a shower first and once she was out, Lucy went in and Eryn went down the stairs.

"Erz, I'm sorry I ignored you earlier. I was really busy. Are you okay?" Zoe asked. Eryn nodded.

"I was a bit upset but I'm better now I talked to Yvonne" Eryn said.

"Are you sure?" Zoe said. Eryn nodded.

"Yeah, I was just feeling a bit left out but I'm fine now" Eryn said.

"Good girl" Zoe said pulling Eryn into a close hug.

**Sorry its really short, Didn't have a lot of time :)**


End file.
